What Have I done?
by BlackWingsandaTrenchCoat
Summary: Christine realizes that she is the cause of the madness at the opera house that night. If she would have ran when Raoul brought up his plan, all would be fine. Can she get there in time? Can Erik forgive her? ALW references, along with some Kay. There will be some fluff in later chapters.
1. The Night of the Beginning

**Author's Note - This is the first time I have written a FanFic. I own nothing related to POTO, the characters, plot or anything else that is otherwise protected by copyright. I haven't fully developed how Erik's personality will develop, but he's a sarcastic bastard, and broods worse than anyone I know - myself included. Please let me know what you think!**

CHRISTINE –

"It's over now, the music of the night!"

With that final and emotional shout, Christine knew she had sealed the fate of her angel. That isn't what made her stop. Each smash of the mirrors broke her heart into smaller bits that matched the shards of glass that were falling to the floor. Christine stopped dead, frozen in her tracks. Raoul took a couple more steps before he realized she had stopped. "Lotte, we must get to the surface. The mob is on the way, and I don't want you to have to further endure the madness of men". He tried to take her hand again and lead on, but Christine couldn't move. She was stuck, knowing that her choice on stage during _Don Juan_ is what was now sending her angel to his death. She felt sick at the thought. "Raoul, he's going to be killed isn't he? I have sent a man to his death for nothing but loving me, and after all he did to make sure that I was going to reach my full ability." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and let them fall freely. "Christine, he is a madman, no better than those that are hunting him down. He gets his eternity in blood, and in Hell. We have to go!" Raoul tried so hard to convince her with his words, but she had already turned her back to him, and was going back down to the cavern under the opera house. He turned after her, but she made him stop, holding up her hands "Raoul, I can't have this stain on my soul! He will die because of me, and I have to try and do something to stop this madness that I caused!". Christine then grabbed her skirts and ran back down the steps to her Angel, praying the whole journey that she was not going to be too late. Raoul was dumbfounded, and couldn't decide if he needed to go after her, or escape himself. He finally cursed the madman, and left to go back above _"He will pay for all of this. He better be dead by the time she returns to me, or I will kill him myself as I should have done in the cemetery. I hate that man and what he has done to Christine."_ As Raoul continued his journey above the ground, he couldn't resist smiling as he thought about the Phantom being dead, and the joy that would bring to him, as his rival wold be gone.

ERIK –

Smashing the mirrors that had once brought joy because they held _her_ was cathartic, but he could hear the voices of the mob coming to hunt me down. Erik heard their screams of "Murderer!" and "Monster!" echoing through the tunnels that led to my home. Antoinette was already working on figuring out a way for all of them; Erik, Meg and Madame to escape the city and get to Nadir's home. Nadir was at the opera tonight, and left before everything came apart. He doesn't know what happened yet. Maybe he will never find out. The mob sounded like it was still 2 levels above, and Erik hoped that lasted long enough for him to be able to hide away in one of the hollow walls and wait for Antoinette. What he did not expect was a set of dainty footsteps that was coming fast, with the rustle of a skirt. " _Surely she's not done with everything already… but these steps are too fast for Madame."_ As soon as Erik heard the scream at the sight of the broken glass and debris, he knew who had come. " _Why in the hell is she back here? She CHOSE her fop, and will never sing again. Does she even know that? She will be a pretty bird in a cage for the rest of her days, to be glanced at."_ As Erik turned to face her, unmasked, enraged and broken, she opened her mouth – "Angel, I can't bear to be the cause of your death. You did nothing but love me for who I was, brought me up to the top of my ability. You wanted to keep me safe, and I was too much of a foolish girl to see it. I can't let the mob win! You are not a monster, not a madman. I have to take you above so that you won't perish!" Her face was still mottled and red, presumably from crying since her voice was cracking during her confession. The tears that she was trying to hold back started to creep from her eyes again. Erik only had one thing that his mind wanted him to do – that was run to her, hold her, and follow her to his salvation, or demise.


	2. Madame and Nadir

MADAME GIRY –

I had always hoped that things would never come to this. Ever since Erik came back from his journeys, and resumed living below the opera house, I knew he had to have a way to not be found if his past should come back, or disaster or tragedy happen. I think all of these happened tonight. Christine removing his mask on stage, the Gendarmes, Christine's rejection – and kiss. Raoul finding them, all of this could be the trigger.

After Erik's return, he introduced me to Nadir Kahn, or the Daroga as he was often called. Nadir helped Erik escape execution by the Shah in Persia, and had a solace for Erik outside of Paris should he ever need it. I don't know what he knew, if anything about the events tonight, he left the opera early before Erik was ripped of his shield on stage. _"Why did Christine listen to that foolish boy? Why did she think she had to do this 'trial by fire' as she called it?"_ I could only hope that she would understand, and not too late, that this task that Raoul had given her was not asked out of love, but of jealous vengeance. Raoul wanted Erik dead because of his hurt pride after the cemetery, and after Christine being totally involved with her Angel and their lessons. Hopefully finding Nadir would not take long, Erik needed to be taken out of the city as soon as they could get him.

NADIR –

I left the opera early because I already knew there was madness about in the opera house. Even trying to blend in, I could tell which of the many extra spectators had weapons or were soldiers in plainclothes. This is aside from the uniformed soldiers that were in place as well. Either Erik's past had found him, and the Angel of Death was going to be tested again, and quite possibly slain this time, or that girl that Erik had obsessed over had gotten herself in the middle of the quarrel between her lovers, which was not her fault in the least. Raoul was foolish and had more money than sense, while Erik was cold, calculating, and felt he held the only claim to Christine.

I had to get back to my estate quickly, so that Darius could begin making the arrangements to open the underground so that Erik could disappear without a trace. Antoinette Giry would be a big help in making sure Erik was able to get from the opera house to my home, but now there was the mob to consider. Things seemed to be coming apart for Erik even faster than what he would normally be able to put back together.


	3. Leaving, or Running?

**A/N - So – now that we have the background on the major players and where they are at in their heads with the current events at the opera house, the story can begin in earnest. Again, I own nothing, other than my own thoughts.**

"Christine, why did you come here? You chose HIM! YOU REJECTED YOUR ANGEL!" Erik was furious at Christine's return below ground, especially after he just heard her sing to the boy about their love as they left him alone in his dungeon, presumably to die at the hands of the mob that was quickly taking over above. He turned away as he tried to keep his anger intact, so that he wouldn't rush back to her side, wipe her tears and find a way to make her smile and sing again.

All he had wanted was for her to love him, even if it was nothing in the amount of passion that he had for her, he just wanted something in return. When she chose the boy, he knew that he would never be capable of being loved, that he was a monster that only needed to wallow in blood. Christine came to face him, tears still streaming down her face, her panic beginning to build as the sound of the mob increased. "Angel, I… I… after Raoul and I began to go up to the surface, I realized that I was the one that would be responsible for your death, even though I didn't engineer this plot. I would not be able to live with myself with this stain on my soul, and forever looming over me." Erik felt the anger and fury drain from his face, not sure where it was going. "Christine, I am listening, continue, and make it quick". "Angel, I had to come and find you, to get you out and away from here so that you did not perish! Long ago, I felt the horrid hollowness that was caused by my father's passing. I began to feel the same hollow feeling develop as we left…" _"Wait, the same feeling? Surely she doesn't have any kind of emotional attachment to my shell""_ …and I knew then that I could not leave you. Please Angel, you have to survive this!". Erik was more worried about Christine's survival as he heard the mob in the level above them. He took her into his arms, and carried her to a spot where he knew he could place her safely while they waited. "You will stay here for the time being Christine, for your safety" Erik ordered her. Christine could say nothing, just nod to Erik. After Erik placed her in the hidden compartment in the wall, he grabbed a small box that held his masks, made sure he had a copy of his scores, his money, and hid himself in his room under the giant swan bed, which also had a hidden compartment.

The mob descended into the fifth cellar where Erik and Christine hid, and finding nothing but shattered glass, debris and old furniture, they began looting. Not much was found, because of Erik's obsessive hiding of anything he held that had value. Christine was hidden behind a layer of stone, and only he knew how to spring her out, so he was not worried about her safety with the ongoing looting. He also knew that his door only opened one way, and that was with a key that he had on his person. Without the key and the knowledge of where to place it, his door would not open from the outside. Erik also had a peephole of a fashion in his door, which allowed him to watch as the mob tried in vain to find something worth taking. Erik sneered at them behind the closed door of his room as the mob began to filter out of his lair, the defeat evident on their faces. Erik noticed some things had been charred, but it was of no concern to him. He would have no issue replacing those bits of furniture. The one thing that he would not be able to replace was protected.

After being sure that all of the drunken and enraged mob had left, Erik began an evaluation of what had happened as he went to the compartment in the wall to release Christine. After he tripped the latch, Christine came bounding out, still afraid that something terrible was going to happen. "Erik, we must go! Surely they will come back! Where will we go?" Erik shook his head at her questioning, placing a single finger to her lips. "We have a place to go, and they will not find us. There are two people that have been working to ensure that we will be able to keep ourselves alive. Madame Giry is one of those people." Erik pulled Christine close to him as he continued to survey the damage to his lair. "The other is the daroga, and old friend from when I was in Persia." Christine knew nothing of Persia, other than it was an exotic land far away. Why was Erik there, how long ago was that?

Madame Giry came down the stairs, speaking to Erik rapidly about where they needed to go so they could meet the carriage that was to take them to Nadir's. She did not see Christine at first, but felt angry and relieved at the same time. Christine was like another daughter to her. Her Meg and Christine grew up together at the opera house after Christine was sent to Madame Giry when her father died. Antoinette watched Christine grow and bloom into a good dancer, but the finest singer at the opera house. She had a hint of how Christine was able to get to the pinnacle that she was at, but never said anything aloud to Erik when she delivered his notes and salary.

"Erik, we must go, NOW! The carriage is outside waiting. Nadir knows we are on the way… When did _SHE_ come into the plans?" Madame Giry raised an eyebrow at Christine, who instinctively looked down at the floor as if she had been reprimanded for being late for ballet practice. Erik collected his racing thoughts for a moment, "She returned to the darkness below, I don't know if it was out of emotion or guilt, but she is here now and must leave with us." Christine was further pushed into herself after hearing what Erik had said, and began to question her own motives. She didn't stay in her thoughts long, because she was hurried out of the lower entrance by Nadir, while Erik was with Madame Giry. "Madame, where is Meg?" Christine asked, having never seen Madame separated from her daughter for long. "Meg is waiting for us at our destination. It was decided when the chandelier began to fall that we could no longer stay in our flat, so we took our basic needs to Nadir's with us" replied Madame, with a small air of annoyance at the question that Christine had asked.

When the group was in the carriage and their escape underway, Erik finally let himself speak frankly "Christine, you shattered me when you gave me back the ring I had made for you, chose the Vicomte, and left me singing your love for each other. I shattered the mirrors, because they could no longer hold any beauty after having held your image. All I have wanted was love from another human, and one as beautiful as you seemed so far out of reach, especially for a monster such as I am. I was ready to wait until eternity for you to be able to look on me without disgust. I was ready to give you an eternity to train and use your voice to ensnare others as you have bespelled me with your voice. I was ready to follow you to the ends of the Earth, only because you would want it. But you chose him. How do I know that once your guilt is assuaged, you will not leave again and return to your beautiful boy that can give you all that I can't?" Erik placed his hands on either side of his head, and let out a deep sigh so Christine would not see the tears that fell from his eyes. "Angel, I don't know what I can say to assure you that I am here because I want to be, not because I feel I have to be. You once saved me from myself, and I can see that pain that you took from me – within you. Please, let me be your student again, even if that is all I am. Please Angel…" Christine began to cry again, this time she didn't know why.


	4. Whiskey and Christine

**A/N – They have made their escape! Nadir, Erik, Christine and Madame Giry are on their way to Nadir's estate. Erik is… Erik and Christine is exhausting herself. Quick recap from the end of the last chapter –**

 _Erik placed his hands on either side of his head, and let out a deep sigh so Christine would not see the tears that fell from his eyes. "Angel, I don't know what I can say to assure you that I am here because I want to be, not because I feel I have to be. You once saved me from myself, and I can see that pain that you took from me – within you. Please, let me be your student again, even if that is all I am. Please Angel…" Christine began to cry again, this time she didn't know why._

Christine had sobbed herself into exhaustion, and fell asleep as the group continued their quick pace away from Paris and the opera house. Erik was keeping his head bowed, with a pounding headache and the need for a drink or more, he tried to keep his temper in check while Madame and Nadir watched the pair. Nadir noticed the posture of his friend, and knew he was in pain, emotionally and physically. He produced a flask from his jacket, and offered it to Erik. "Erik, take a drink. You look like you need it, and it will help to keep you occupied until we arrive." Erik took a long swig, and promptly spat the liquid at Nadir's feet "What in the name of hell is this swill?! It's not scotch and it is definitely not wine! Are you finally finishing what the Shah asked all those years ago? This must be a poison!" Nadir smirked, and took the flask from Erik before it could be flung from the carriage, "It's called Tennessee Whiskey Erik. Something new from America. I find it has a rather pleasant taste." Erik snorted, "Obviously, Americans have no taste in drink, food or anything else of major importance!" He lowered his head again, glancing at Christine's sleeping form "At least she is done crying. She is going to ruin herself if she keeps on with the sobbing and bawling. Nadir, has Darius prepared a place for her, away from me?" Nadir cocked his head, and took the question with some consideration. "No Erik. He prepared the rooms for Madam and Mademoiselle Giry, and the underground for yourself. There is no room prepared for Christine. I will of course make it happen when we arrive. I do want to know; why do you not want her sublime beauty near you?" Erik's head snapped up, and he considered using the Punjab concealed under his shirt for a moment before he answered "Because when she realizes that this was all a mistake, she will run, and I do not want to watch her leave again. I would not be able to bear it a second time. She will wake with a cleared conscience now that she has made sure that I am living, and will go back to her boy and the gilded cage he promised her."

Madame Giry looked at Erik and Nadir both, "You do not know the mind of a woman, because you do not have one. I would not dismiss things so quickly Erik. Nadir, I was able to leave the letters for the Vicomte and the managers before Erik took the stage. Do you think that they will keep things at bay for a while as we had hoped?" Erik was shocked by the revelation of Nadir and Madame working so closely together, that he began to demand to know what was in the letters. Madame did her best to bring him down from the brink "They are letters stating that Meg and I were no longer in our flat, because of the need to help an aging relative. We would notify the managers of the address when we knew how long we would be staying, and that Meg and I would continue under the employ of the opera house. This was of course before the chandelier crashed to the floor after the plan that the Vicomte put into action. I still think there was coercion used to gain Christine's cooperation in the matter, but that has yet to be confirmed." Madame continued "There was also a letter for the Vicomte left, but I think that letter will be of little consequence now, as the subject is here and not with him."

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE –**

Andre and Fermin were furious with Raoul. Because of the plan of the Vicomte, the two former scrap dealers were ruined. When Raoul made his way to their office, both men made sure to make their cases known "Vicomte! Just because you were raised with money and have plenty to give away, does not mean we all do! You said this was simple and fool proof! Now look – the opera house is in ruins! We have no staff and no money to fix what YOU have done!" Andre screamed, his face getting more and more red by the word. Fermin sat back, already feeling the scotch that he had stashed in his office, originally for getting rid of the headaches caused by one of La Carlotta's fits. Andre pounded his desk and continued his verbal assault on Raoul until the Vicomte smashed his fist down on the desk and yelled "ENOUGH", loud enough to wake the dead. "You will have your opera house back, and it will be just as grand. As you say, I have plenty of money to give away, so I will bear the cost of the reconstruction. The cellars will be sealed off so that we won't have another ghost try our patience." Raoul made sure to make hard eye contact with both men at this part "I have read the letter left for me, mocking me about keeping Christine safe, and making sure that she is never left wanting for anything. She is not with me, having left to make sure HE was alive. I will be correcting that action." Fermin thought for a moment, and spoke "We have a letter too, from Madame Giry and her daughter. They are no longer in their flat that is on the next street over, but leaving to help care for a relative. They didn't leave an address, saying they didn't know how long they would be, but that they wanted to continue their employment here. We had originally thought Madame Giry was helping him, seeing as she was the one that delivered the notes from that creature, and was the only one allowed to tend his box. Now that we know that he was real and not just some apparition, we have to find out who it was that got him out." Raoul thought for a moment, but didn't think the chain was broken quite yet. "See what you can find out about this supposed relative, and get me the address when you get it. I will start the reconstruction right away so that we can have some bait to bring this monster back to us. He won't be able to use the underground at all, he will have to come and go like us mortals. If Christine is with him, I will make sure to remove her from his grasp so that he can never touch her again. She still wears MY ring, and is MY fiancée. That hellish bastard will not win."


	5. A Journey of Guilt

**A/N – Please read and review – thoughts on where and how this story could go are welcome, along with any questions you may have on what is going on. As always – I own nothing that is referenced in the story – POTO, Susan Kay's works or anything else that is already under copyright. I own my own thoughts.**

 _Raoul thought for a moment, but didn't think the chain was broken quite yet. "See what you can find out about this supposed relative, and get me the address when you get it. I will start the reconstruction right away so that we can have some bait to bring this monster back to us. He won't be able to use the underground at all, he will have to come and go like us mortals. If Christine is with him, I will make sure to remove her from his grasp so that he can never touch her again. She still wears MY ring, and is MY fiancée. That hellish bastard will not win."_

Christine woke with a start as the carriage began to slow. She wasn't sure where she was at, especially since the first face she saw was Nadir. Madame Giry soon drew Christine's attention, and she was able to relax. "Madame Giry, is he OK, was I able to save him?" Erik had reclined on the other bench, and had his legs behind Nadir, and was facing the wall. With the darkness, He was nearly invisible. "Yes my dear, your Angel is alive, and he is safe for right now. Why did you come back? He sent you away for your safety and happiness." Christine took a deep breath. She didn't know Erik was listening, but she did know that Madame Giry was like a mother, and she could go to Madame with anything that was on her heart or mind. "I had to Madame. As Raoul and I were walking up the stairs, I realized the pain that I felt when my father died was the same pain I saw in my Angel's eyes when I left with Raoul. It's a feeling that leaves you hollow, bitter and hurt. I also realized that because I went along with Raoul's plan, I was going to be the one responsible if he died at the hands of the mob. I was the one that enraged him when I took off his mask on stage. I had to make sure that he was able to live, even if that meant that I was giving up everything that he was trying to give me by letting me go. I feel bound to my Angel for everything he did – he helped take away the pain of my father dying, he taught me music, he developed my voice, he showed me what music can do for the soul and the mind. I can never forget that. I couldn't let it die." Christine lowered her head so that she would not have to meet the intense stare of Madam and Nadir. The carriage picked up pace again, and Nadir said it was so they could be sure they were not followed, so the journey would have a lot of turns in the wrong direction.

Erik sat up while Nadir was explaining the escape, adjusting his leather mask while he turned to face Christine. "If you feel so bound to me as you have just said, then why do you still wear the ring from that boy? If you felt you were so responsible for my demise, and knew how I would feel after you took my mask, why did you go along with it in the first place? Christine you acted like a snake in the grass, and betrayed me deeply, and in front of an audience! That was to be our triumph together, where we finally were honest about how we felt, and you threw it all back in my face for that boy!" Madame Giry was wondering herself about why Christine had ultimately agreed to be part of Raoul's plan, especially after running off stage at rehearsal while telling Raoul to not force her into a trial by fire. Christine took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back and worked to regain her composure that was starting to slip again. "Angel – "she began "Erik. Not Angel. My given name is Erik." Christine let a little light into her eyes when he said this, she finally knew his name! "Very well, Erik. I am going to give the ring back to Raoul when the time presents itself. As to my part tonight, I was convinced that if I did not follow with the plan, more people would die, and that Madame and Meg were at risk, along with myself. Raoul also made it clear without saying the exact words that I would follow his plan if I loved him, and that not going through with it was going to show that I didn't care for him, only his money and title." Erik found himself smirking at the actions of the Vicomte, and then felt rage creep up as he considered how he had coerced – no, forced – Christine into almost killing him. Madam Giry kept her victory to herself, knowing now that she was right about why Christine participated. Christine spoke again "Erik, I know I betrayed you horribly, and I know that it is most likely to be too late to change my mind now. If I have to forever be only your student and your voice to the world, then so be it. If you never can look at me again, or hold me as you have before, I understand. I betrayed you, and I could have caused your death. I understand if you want to send me away after we reach our destination. All I ask you is to allow me just one more time to sing with you before you send me away." Erik knew that he could never send his Christine away from him, it would kill him to do that. But he also knew that things were much different now, and they would be starting from scratch with their relationship, even though her voice was near perfection now. "Christine, I can never send you away. But your choice in the cavern hurt, and I was ready to curl up and accept the death that was going to be served to me. The Vicomte manipulated you into doing his bidding, making you blind to your own thoughts. That I cannot blame you for. I have done it to others in my past, and had it done to me once or twice. It is a horrid feeling when you realize what you have done when in that state. Again I ask though, why do you still wear his ring?" Christine realized that it was still on her finger. She felt no more meaning behind it, and slid it from her hand. Unsure of what to do at this point, she handed it to Madame Giry. "Madame, can you see that this is returned to the rightful owner?" Madame took the ring in her hand, and placed it in a small pouch that was at her waist "Yes, my dear. Is there anything you want me to tell the Vicomte when he asks about it?" "Yes Madame, tell him that I am safe, want for nothing, and that he should find a worthier wife. I am not the one that he should be with, and that he doesn't need to look for me."

Another change in direction came, and Erik decided it was time to change places with Madam so that he could be near his student, and start trying to figure out how to let her in again. His mind was in a million places this night, but he was able to focus all of it when he sat down beside Christine. Resisting the urge to place his arm around her or grasp her hands in his, he gazed at her intently. "There is no lesson in song tonight Christine, for we have both sang and said enough. What we are going to work on is how to keep your mind clear, and how to keep your emotions in check. You exhausted yourself with your crying earlier, and that will ruin your voice. We will have to be fairly wary in the next few weeks while we wait for all of this to clear up and calm down. I will send correspondence soon to the opera house and those idiot managers about your safety, and assure them that their Diva will be returning when requested."

Christine gave a faint nod, and Erik walked her through how they would try this first small test of control. Erik gave Christine 4 words to remember – paper, chair, candle, scroll. She was to recite these four words as soon as he asked, regardless of what was happening. Erik knew in the back of his mind that his control would be tested as well. An audience would make things less likely to proceed, but he also knew how thin his control was when it came to Christine. He wanted her like a man wants a woman. He needed her badly. After finding out how much a woman could please him in Persia when he would be rewarded by the shah, he knew that he had a higher desire than most. Many times over the last few years as Christine developed a woman's body, Erik would have to slake his need himself, always feeling ashamed afterwards that he lusted after something so pure, innocent and out of his reach.

Erik took a deep breath and closed his eyes, working to regain the control that he always held so tight. He placed one hand on Christine's cheek, and asked for the words. "Paper, chair, candle, scroll. Erik, what is this supposed to prove?" Erik shook his head as he told her to not ask questions, and focus on the four words. Christine had tilted her head into Erik's hand, and his other hand came up to hold the other side of her face. Christine again recited the words when asked, and tilted her head in the other direction, needing to have Erik's scent of sandalwood, musk and spice in her mind. Erik then took another steadying breath, and looked at Christine head on, not breaking eye contact. "Again Christine, and you must not look away". Christine paused, and said "P-paper, Chair, c-c-candle, scroll." Relieved that she was able to remember the words while her soul was being stared at, Christine took a breath and tried to relax back into the seat. "Very good Christine. You are working on being able to overcome distraction and focus on what is at hand. This is enough for tonight." Erik knew as soon as he said this, he would never have enough of his Christine.


	6. A New Home

**A/N – We are reaching Nadir's home, and there is still plenty of drama left to happen. Raoul is in a rage, Erik and Christine are working on… something… Please review! Recap of the last chapter –**

 _Relieved that she was able to remember the words while her soul was being stared at, Christine took a breath and tried to relax back into the seat. "Very good Christine. You are working on being able to overcome distraction and focus on what is at hand. This is enough for tonight." Erik knew as soon as he said this, he would never have enough of his Christine_.

 **OUTSIDE OF THE OPERA HOUSE, IN PARIS –**

After leaving the office of the managers, Raoul summoned his driver and was intending to head home to his estate. He decided otherwise, stopping at one of the clubs that he frequented where he could drink and smoke with others of his social stature. Usually he took more care about his appearance, but this night he didn't care, still angry about the events at the opera house, and how Christine had betrayed him to make sure the monster still lived. When Raoul arrived at the club, he was nearly thrown from the door by the doorman, until he was recognized by one of the patrons that was leaving. "Good God man! You look like you have been to hell and returned! I heard about the opera that you were Patron of, it is truly appalling that a man like that can just come and go, terrorize everyone and then just disappear." Raoul gave a nod to the older man, a friend of his father's. "You are right good sir. We nearly had him, and he slipped away into the darkness. Enough about the vile beast, he will die soon enough. The opera house will be rebuilt; I am covering the funding of the rebuild completely. I just need to find a good architect that can ensure the lower levels are sealed off so that there are no more ghosts that can come from below to terrorize and enslave those of us above." The other man considered this for a moment, and gave Raoul the name of an architect that he had used in the past. "The man is quite odd; he doesn't appear in person aside from late at night or very early in the morning at the job site. He also does some of the work himself if the crew is not working at his pace or doing the job exactly to his specifications. You can get in touch with him through the post, I will have a messenger bring you the address." Raoul thanked the older man, and went inside the club, needing that drink that he had been thinking about all night.

As Raoul worked on his third bourbon, he began to think about what he had been told about the architect that the older man was referring him to." _This one is reclusive too, is there more than one monster in this city?"_ He quickly dismissed the thought, reminding himself that the artist types are all obscure, odd and usually reclusive so that people don't disturb their thoughts or violate their art. After the third bourbon, his thoughts drifted to Christine while he smoked a cigar. _"Where is she, why did that letter ask me to keep her safe and make sure she wanted for nothing? Did he really let her go?"_ Raoul knew that Christine had a pure heart, and such a perfect soul that anyone who was in suffering would receive some type of compassion from her, because it hurt her so much to see anyone in pain. _"She still wears my ring, and when this is over she will bear my name. He can't claim her anymore, even if he tries to abduct her again. I need to find Madame Giry to make sure that Christine is completely out of his grip."_ Raoul decided tomorrow would be the best day for that, as he ordered another drink.

 **AT NADIR'S ESTATE –**

The carriage had finally found their destination. Nadir and Madame were still awake with their minds thinking about all of the things that would have to be done in the next few days to make sure of Erik's safety, and how to make sure Christine didn't betray them all, intentionally or not. Madame's heart broke at the thought of Christine being forced into her actions earlier in the night, and swore to herself that she would keep Raoul from corrupting Christine again. Nadir called to his manservant Darius, and relayed the change in plans. Darius ran back inside quickly, knowing his master was an easy man, but the one in the mask was not. Christine had fallen asleep again, exhausted, confused and overwhelmed. Erik carried her inside behind Nadir and Madame, laying her on one of the many couches in the back of the house. After making sure Christine was covered well and would stay warm, he looked at Madam and Nadir "Do not let her find my stairway. I will come to her when I am needed. I am still not sure what to do about ways for her to regain my trust, and I am very wary of her still, even though she finally has gotten rid of his ring. Madame, get rid of it as soon as you can, I don't care if you manage to get it back to the boy, or if it is sold. We have much to address tomorrow, I am retiring for the night, Good night Madame and Nadir." Erik went to his stair, and disappeared into the darkness of his new underground. Nadir looked at Madame "At least the boy is trying. I had wondered if he would cut her off completely, string her along, or try to trust again after what she did. Darius should be done with her room soon Madame, if you wish to wait here with her, I can have some tea sent to you, and something to eat." Madame thanked Nadir and accepted his offer, wanting to make sure Christine had a good place to sleep the rest of the night. She hoped Erik did not wake them all early in the morning, so they could all have clear heads to address what needed to be done now that Christine seemed to be added into the mix of their plans to escape. Erik needed little sleep, and often went for days without, before collapsing with exhaustion either at his desk drafting, or composing at the organ. She also thought about how surprisingly stable Erik's mood had been, considering all that happened, and wondered if this was the calm before the storm with him.

Christine had begun to dream while she slept in the carriage, first of a wedding with a man that was kept from her view. It wasn't Erik, because the voice was different. When it came time to have the veil lifted, there was no one there, and Christine felt a crushing guilt, as if she was responsible for the man's disappearance, even though she didn't know who he was. This dream faded out as she was being carried inside the house by Erik, and turned into something so dark, it woke her screaming as Madame was sipping her tea and waiting for Darius to announce that the room was ready. Christine's scream woke Meg as well, who came flying down the stairs to see her mother comforting her friend. Meg was overjoyed and very worried at the same time. _"What is Christine doing here? She left with Raoul, at least that is what I was hearing while I was waiting to leave!"_ Madame saw her daughter, and shook her head with a finger to her lips to signal Meg to not say anything, there was enough going on in Christine's head right now that she didn't need a reminder of what had happened just a couple of hours ago.

When Meg left the room, Madame pulled back from Christine, working on getting her breathing back to normal. "Christine my dear, what was it that made you scream like that? I have never heard that sound from you before!" Christine squeezed her eyes shut, still trying to push the dream back, and trying to make herself understand that it wasn't real. "The first part Madame, was not as bad as you may think. It was my wedding, but I don't know who the groom was. He was there the whole time, but I couldn't see who he was. When it came time to life my veil and have a kiss as husband and wife, he was gone. My veil was raised but there was no one there, and I knew it was because of me. I don't know who the groom was, but I was the reason he wasn't there. That one was troublesome, but it didn't scare me like the second one did." Christine curled up further on the couch, pulling her feet under her so that she could at least feel more steady, even if she wasn't. "The second one was much, much more terrifying, Madame. I was back at the opera, in Don Juan. We were at the beginning of the song where I tore Erik's mask from his face tonight. Except, I didn't unmask him. I kissed him, and realized who he was. Raoul was furious, and took a gun from one of the Gendarmes, and shot Erik, killed him right on stage, in front of me. He then turned to me, in a rage, and told me I was no better than any of the whores he'd had, and that I just proved that I didn't love him. He turned the gun on himself, and took his own head off." Christine was shaking again by the time she was done telling Madame about her dream. "Child, I can see why this troubled you so. I shall think on what these may mean, and we can speak of them tomorrow after we have all rested." Darius came down and announced that Christine's room was ready, and Madame took her upstairs, tucked Christine in, and watched her drift away.


	7. Nightmares

**A/N – Again, I own nothing. Just my own thoughts. All Characters from POTO and their related works belong to their respective authors. Thanks to Erik's mind, the end is a little M. Recap –**

 _Christine was shaking again by the time she was done telling Madame about her dream. "Child, I can see why this troubled you so. I shall think on what these may mean, and we can speak of them tomorrow after we have all rested." Darius came down and announced that Christine's room was ready, and Madame took her upstairs, tucked Christine in, and watched her drift away._

Erik was laying on his bed when he heard the blood-curdling scream from upstairs. He grabbed his Punjab and raced to the vent in his ceiling where he knew that he could hear what was going on in the upper rooms. He'd had the vents placed strategically so he could provide more help for Nadir should the worst happen. He was glad he did. As he listened to Christine tell Madame about her dreams, he drifted through them almost as if they were his own. " _Every woman dreams of a wedding with their suitor. Christine knew there was someone there, but no face. Does she think I would be better with no face at all, or a full mask? No, she must not have decided on who she really wants, which I'm sure to be the Vicomte once she really lets reality come to her."_ Erik continued to listen, and heard about the second part of the dream, and heard Christine start to cry again. _"Why is she so concerned about my dying by the hand of the boy? That would never happen, I am better than that, and he doesn't know it. The only reason the bodies were found is because I wanted it that way. Otherwise, no one would have been any the wiser to the deaths."_ When Christine got to the part about Raoul taking his own life, Erik stopped cold. _"Now, that is interesting. The boy killed himself because he thought her love to be gone? Or was it because he thought she betrayed him by not going through with his so called plan? She is still at a point where she can be easily manipulated, and her mind changed for her. I must be careful when I begin to sing with her again, and make sure that she's not able to hear my music through the house."_ Erik sat and pondered what he had heard for a while longer, and when he heard Darius announce that the room was ready, went back down to his lair.

He tried to compose the song that had been playing with his mind since fleeing the opera house, but every time he tried to write it down, it came apart. Erik flung the papers, ink and candles from the desk, the flames going out when they hit the floor of his room. Erik cursed himself for being so easily affected by what was going on with Christine, because it meant that he would not be able to resist coming back to her, and he would not be able to turn her away if she came for him. He felt thankful for the separation that was between the two of them, knowing that if he was to go upstairs and try to comfort or watch his Angel of Music, he would never hear the end of the teasing from Nadir, and would have his ears boxed by Madame for not maintaining proper behavior. He also wanted to know Madame's thoughts about Christine's dream, but knew that nothing would be said if he joined them at the breakfast table in the morning. He decided then that he would have either Darius or the cook make him something separate, and deliver it to his room, so he could eat and listen to the conversation. He didn't like the eavesdropping anymore, but knew that he would never find out what he needed to know directly from Madame or Christine.

After making Darius aware of his wishes, Erik lay back down on his bed, with his silk sleep pants on. He felt that since there were women in the house, he couldn't sleep or be around at night just in his underclothes. While Erik preferred to sleep in the nude, less restricting and much easier to rise up in case of an attack, he knew again, Madame would be furious, and Nadir would never let him live it down. Erik's trousers, shirt, cravat and waistcoat were hanging in the closet, and he noticed when he put his clothes up that most of his wardrobe from the opera house had already made it to Nadir's. He made it a point to remember to thank Madame for her forethought in the matter. Erik then rubbed his face, the unblemished side first, then removed his leather mask to rub the blemished side. His porcelain mask had been left behind, and that bothered him because it was much more comfortable, having been molded just for him, and given padding in the right places to prevent sores. The leather mask felt suffocating at times, and like tonight, he was sweating under it, which would make his skin chafe on the blemished side of his face if he wore it at night. He wasn't sure what to do for that point, knowing he did not want anyone to see what was concealed, but also knowing Madame and Nadir had seen it for themselves several times.

Erik closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the melody that he was trying to form in his head, and realized it would be futile while his mind was still racing. He got up, and began to pace around his room, looking for the musical scores and building drafts he had been working on. One of the building contracts would be done soon, and Erik would be able to get out at night again to work so he could clear his mind. He didn't need to work, but it helped to make his mind work on things other than music and Christine. Christine… she came back into his mind like a runaway train. Erik saw her in the dress that she wore in Don Juan, not in the ruined wedding dress he had made for her. He could see her walking towards him in that short black dress, and it began to cause him to rise. Erik ignored himself as long as he could, but the longer Christine was on his mind, the harder it became to ignore his rising problem. Erik sighed, knowing he would fix his problem and feel ashamed, and went to his shower.

Erik stood under the hot water, grateful that Nadir had listened to him when he told him about the hot water tanks and how much better things would be with hot water in the house. Erik made sure to wash his hair, smoothing his jet black hair back, thinking that he needed a haircut to bring it back up to a little above his shoulders, not brushing them like it currently was. Erik grabbed his washcloth and sandalwood soap, washing the dirt, soot and grit off from the night's events, thinking about how everything went wrong earlier that night. His desire was still evident, and after getting himself clean, he took another washcloth, and began pumping into his lathered hand while the water continued to run over his body. Erik found his release a few minutes later, ashamed that he had again lost control over himself because of Christine. He also felt ashamed that he had let the desire ride him when it came to her, because of the state she was in. _"She is MY Christine, and she doesn't deserve to be desired over like a common whore. She deserves to be worshiped by whomever is in her bed. If she would only allow me to share her bed. If she would allow me to share her life. I love her, more than I can admit. I need her to keep myself living."_


	8. Guilt and Dreaming

**A/N – Again, thanks to crossoverlover for the push to help this story! Erik felt he was in a dark place, and it ended up coming around on him, making him feel weak. We are at the next morning, upstairs. Raoul hasn't made his next appearance yet; I'm still working on how that one will go. In the meantime – Enjoy! Recap –**

 _He also felt ashamed that he had let the desire ride him when it came to her, because of the state she was in. "She is MY Christine, and she doesn't deserve to be desired over like a common whore. She deserves to be worshiped by whomever is in her bed. If she would only allow me to share her bed. If she would allow me to share her life. I love her, more than I can admit. I need her to keep myself living."_

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair between Madame, Nadir and Christine. Meg had not come down yet, and both Meg and Christine were anxious to meet again. Madame watched Christine pick at her pastries, and sip her tea _"She is going to waste away to nothing. We have to get her back to herself before she starves or descends into madness."_ "Christine, I have thought about the dream you told me about yesterday. I hope that you are alright with talking about it in mixed company. We really must get this resolved. We are all worried for you." Madame told her, worried that Christine would not want to discuss it in front of Nadir. Christine looked up, and regarded Madame for a minute "I would be alright with that. I'm sure I woke Nadir with my screaming and carrying on last night. I feel ashamed that I haven't been able to keep my emotions in check these last two days." Nadir stepped in "It is fine Christine. We have all been concerned for you, and what you have been through would break most people. You are a strong, fine woman. I may have a few thoughts about your dreams too, if I may add to them after we have heard what Madame Giry has to say." Christine saw Nadir in a new light at this moment, and briefly wondered if Nadir had become like a paramour for Madame, who had been widowed nearly 20 years.

Madame began "Christine, the wedding scene that you described to me says that you have deep emotion within you, but you don't know who it is directed at, because you didn't see a face on your groom. He was there, so you have a man that has your affection, but I think you are divided between Raoul and Erik." Christine felt like Madame had just read her soul. "One of them is who you desire to be with, but you have yet to determine which one. Your veil being lifted I think indicates that you are close to choosing, but possible afraid to do so." Nadir added "I think you are closer to knowing than you think. You are waiting for a sign of who it should be, but you may not get one. Think on it carefully. I know both men that you are considering have their flaws." Madame continued "The second part where you are on stage during Don Juan brings you to where you feel safe and comforted, which is the opera house. You felt safe and protected with your angel watching over you, and also with me there." Christine nodded, "Madame, you were like a mother to me, and Meg like a sister when you took me in. I have always admired you for taking in a child that was not of your blood, and doing your best to raise her with your own." Madame and Christine exchanged a hug at this point, both of them holding back some tears that were trying to start with Christine's revelation. Madame continued "Christine, during Don Juan, you didn't know who was singing with you until the very end of the song, and in reality you unmasked Erik. In the dream, you didn't pull his mask away this time. You kissed him as the script said, but I think your mind wanted you to know that there would have been more passion than just an ordinary stage kiss. That Raoul went into a rage when you didn't follow his plan I think says that you knew he would be not just angry, but also jealous. That Raoul killed Erik, says that Raoul saw you as a possession possibly, something to be had, not something to be earned as love should be. When Raoul shot himself, it was a thought maybe that you felt you didn't deserve either man, when in reality there is one that you deserve and should have, and the other is not worth your time." Madame hoped that Christine knew which one she meant when she said that last part, saying a quick prayer that she wouldn't think too long on it, and realize what she would still be able to have. Nadir had a few things to say as well "Christine, where I am from, our people think that dreams are the mind's way of working things out that we don't allow ourselves to think of when we are awake. We control our thoughts when we are awake, but when we sleep, that control goes away, and we can see things that our mind wants us to see, and make journeys that we wouldn't dare think of when we are awake. I think you are close to choosing which man you truly want, but you have to let go of something first. I don't know what it is that you need to have resolved within you or let go of first, but it is something that will release a great deal of stress from your mind." Nadir stopped for a second to gather his thoughts about the rest of what he wanted to say "That both of your suitors were killed in the second part, means that you don't want to be alone, with neither one in your life, you feel that it's not worth living anymore. You know that one will fulfill you, but you are also afraid they will kill each other trying to gain your love." Christine was floored by how accurate both Nadir and Madame were about how she was feeling. "You have both given me much to consider, thank you. I feel better knowing that I have others who are willing to help me through this hellish circumstance." Nadir and Madame were both pleased to see Christine start eating with a little more gusto.

Erik on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think of the pair's interpretation of Christine's dreams from the previous night. _"How can she not know? The choice is obvious! The boy will give her everything, and she won't have to look at my demonic visage every day and night. She won't have to be concerned if her children will bear a deformity if she goes with the boy. She thinks that she has made a choice by getting rid of the ring that the fop gave her, but she will ask for it back soon I am sure. Of course she would be afraid to choose me, my face being only one of the reasons."_ Erik went back down his stairs, looking for something he could put his anger out on. Dark chords began to come into his mind, and he grinned, knowing it would help. _"As for the second part, she would have been reviled to kiss me, and would have known right away who was truly singing. As for the boy shooting me, I would have known and gotten her and I away safely, but she doesn't know that. I will do everything I can to keep her from knowing all about the Angel of Death. Of course the boy went into a rage, jealousy or not. Christine is a goddess, and any person who has her affection is blessed."_ Erik began to put his emotions and anger into the organ, with deep chords that danced together to create a picture of fire, suffering and anger. _"She feels guilty about last night, and she should. But there must be more to the guilt than I thought. Maybe she was truly under duress from the Vicomte. If that is the case, he deserves to die for making her suffer like this! She sees herself as going through a hellish circumstance. Maybe hellish for her, she knows nothing of suffering, and I will do all I can to keep it that way!"_ Erik stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and felt a little more relaxed. He decided that he needed to go upstairs and see Christine himself, and see if he could get her to tell him what was going through her mind.


	9. Is forgiveness Possible?

**A/N – So Erik was deep in thought, and needed to see his Christine. He finally got the music out of his head, for the most part. Action should start picking up soon, and I think you all will like it. Again, I own nothing, except my own thoughts. XOXO to Angel of Iowa, AResidentGhost, Lover of crossovers, MarilynKC, Mel2121 and bhalesfb! Recap –**

 _Erik stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and felt a little more relaxed. He decided that he needed to go upstairs and see Christine himself, and see if he could get her to tell him what was going through her mind._

Erik made it a point to be heard as he approached the table where Madame, Nadir and Christine were still eating. He felt it to be the prudent course of action, given Christine's state the last 24 hours, so as not to scare her into fleeing. "Christine, would you join me in the solar? I shall show you the way." Erik said when she turned to face him. He had on the leather half mask again, one that she had never seen. _"I wonder what she thinks of this thing on my face. She has only seen my porcelain mask, or my wretched face. Maybe she will be soothed by the fact that she isn't forced to look on me."_ Christine looked at the leather mask, and wished it wasn't there. _"Why does he wear that one? It can't be comfortable. Where is his white mask? I hope I didn't force him to leave it behind in my foolishness."_ The pair walked in silence, until they reached the stair to the solar. _"Gods above and below"_ Erik thought _"Please, let her love this room and feel safe here."_ The solar was also a music room. Erik had a piano, cello and violin in the room, along with his scores that were brought before the disaster the night before. His organ was down below in his new lair, because he didn't want to build one this high off the ground. "Erik, this is wonderful!" Christine said as the door was opened and she was ushered in by Erik. "Is this also the music room? I expected it to be… smaller maybe?" Erik smirked "This room has better acoustics, and the sun shines in nearly all day, so I can always see you in the best of light." Erik paused for a second to see Christine's reaction, worried that he had spoken too far in advance of where they were. He could deny her nothing, and if this room made her happy and helped her feel safe, he would build one as a standalone, only for her, and fill it with whatever she desired. Christine smiled, "Thank you, Erik. I think I will be spending much time in here as time progresses. Will you play me something?" Erik looked at his angel "Not now, we need to do the exercise that we did in the carriage last night. Continuing to work on focusing on one thing will help you not only on stage, but in life if you ever find yourself in a crisis, because it will train you to think of only one thing at a time, and not panic or get distracted. I am working on this with you for your safety." He paused to look intently into her eyes "Even after last night, I still could not bear for anything to happen to you, especially if there was something or some way I can prevent it." Christine almost had to ask Erik to repeat himself, because she did not believe that he still held such high regard for her safety and life "Very well Erik. What will be the words today?" Erik thought for a moment "This morning, they will be carpet, rose, wood, and boots. We will do this again this afternoon I think, with different words." Christine nodded, and committed the words to her memory. Erik approached her, so that she was within reach "I am going to touch you like I did last night. We are going to be at this a little longer, so there will be some different scenarios." Christine nodded "I understand". Erik reached out, and cupped her cheek with his hand, just one this first time. Christine tilted her head into his hand again, feeling comforted by his touch. "What were the words Christine?" Christine looked at Erik "Carpet, rose, wood, boots." Erik smiled "very good". Erik them moved to stand behind Christine, letting his hand trail across her collarbone, and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. Christine instinctively put her hands on Erik's, and relaxed. Erik whispered in her ear "What were those words again?" Christine had her eyes closed, and was breathing deeply "Carpet, rose, wood, boots." Erik smiled again. "Now, lean into me Christine, I will not let you fall, but you will be in my embrace. Christine did as she was asked, but her pulse began to race as she was close to her angel again. "Erik, are you sure?" Erik whispered in her ear again, after smelling the lavender oil she used on her hair in the mornings, and appreciating her warmth "Yes, now you will tell me those words again, if you can." Christine giggled, and the sound made Erik's heart soar _"Maybe she is starting to overcome things? Surely it would take longer than this, unless she is affected by me as I am affected by her. I will have to be much more careful around her, and with her."_ Erik thought, almost resigned to his thoughts of having to keep his distance. "Angel, those words were carpet, rose, wood and boots." Christine turned her head so that she could smell Erik – spices, sandalwood and musk. His smell always was a comfort when she was younger, and she could always pick up on it when he would leave roses in her dressing room. She would always know by the scent he left that he had been there before she would see the rose on her dressing table. Erik scooped Christine up, "Enough for today. What shall I play for you?" Christine knew right away what she wanted "Something that I haven't heard before, something light that I can sing to. Please Angel, I know you will have the perfect song." Erik grinned again "Your wish is my command. I am ever, your obedient servant." Erik wondered _"Will she remember that from the notes? Will that phrase bring joy to her heart? I can't stand for her to be in her shell anymore. I have to see the light in her eyes again, feel the joy of her voice!"_ "Erik" Christine said "I think it is the other way around now. I am in your home and in your debt for even allowing me to stay after what I did. It was horrendous, and I need to know that you can forgive me one day for being foolish, and thinking something that was not the truth." Christine looked down at the floor, trying to quell more tears. Erik leaped from the piano bench, and started to embrace Christine, when she pulled away. "How can you even stand to be so close to me Erik? I could have ended your life. I would be just as guilty as whomever actually did the deed, because I betrayed your trust and your love. I never meant for any of this to happen, and I don't know how I can ever make up for nearly being the reason you could be dead. Oh Erik, what have I done to us all?" Erik grabbed her wrist again, and forcefully embraced her, trying to pour his emotions into her, so that she could see that she was forgiven the moment she'd left Raoul, and returned to him, her Angel. "Christine, you will always be MY Christine. I never will be able to harbor ill will for you, and I will never turn you away. What that boy did you is unspeakable, and I will work tirelessly to rid you of the guilt he caused you." Erik bowed his head to Christine, touching his forehead to hers. "Erik, I don't know what to say about this. I am the cause of this whole mess, because I thought I had to do what Raoul told me to do. I know now that he didn't really love me, but saw me as a possession. But isn't that all I am? Isn't a woman supposed to be possessed by her mate? When I heard the mirrors breaking, it broke my heart to know that you were in that much pain at my hands. I paid you with betrayal and hate when all you have done for me is nurture me, protect me and make sure I was safe. Buquet hung because of what he was doing to the other girls, forcing many of them, and what you were afraid he would do to me. I understand that now; at the time I didn't want to. Piangi looked like an accident though. Was he? Please Erik, I want to know." Erik knew the answer to that question right off. Piangi's death was an accident. He was only supposed to be unconscious for a few hours, and wake up feeling like he was hungover. What Erik didn't know was that Piangi was allergic to the citrus oils that he used to mask the smell of the chloroform. Piangi went into shock and died, and there was nothing that could be done about it. "Yes, Christine, it was an accident. I wanted to knock Piangi out for a while so that we could sing together. He was no Don Juan, and the thought of him kissing you, even on the stage turned my stomach and caused jealousy. I chloroformed him, but what I didn't know is that he was allergic to citrus. I used citrus oils to mask the scent. Piangi went into shock and died almost instantly. Had I known, I would have used something else. Citrus masks chloroform and doesn't change how effective it is, which is why I have never understood why surgeons won't use the oils to make things easier for their patients." Christine put her hands on each side of Erik's face, massaging his unblemished cheek, wishing she could massage the other side too. "Then both of those, Piangi and Buquet, were not your fault. Buquet deserved what he got, and Piangi was an unfortunate accident. There is nothing anyone could have done." Christine sighed, "And that is what makes me feel even worse about what I did. Can you truly ever forgive me Erik?"


	10. When the man Comes around

**A/N – So wow… we thought things were getting better huh? We have an appearance this chapter that will not be welcome, and some insight into that person's mind. In the meantime – thanks to everyone that has made this story a favorite – and keep the reviews coming! I did do a major rewrite on this one, I wrote is this morning, and decided this evening that I didn't like it, so it got changed.**

 **It's taken forever to get this chapter up... between work and my hot water heater blowing up... yeah. So... without further ado - Recap –**

" _Then both of those, Piangi and Buquet, were not your fault. Buquet deserved what he got, and Piangi was an unfortunate accident. There is nothing anyone could have done." Christine sighed, "And that is what makes me feel even worse about what I did. Can you truly ever forgive me Erik?"_

Erik looked at her, so much pain in his heart and hers from what they were dealing with. "Christine, I have forgiven you. I will never think of last night again. I will tell you every day until you are able to believe me. But are you going to be able to forgive yourself? I won't let the guilt eat at you until you are no more. You must forgive yourself, and come to the conclusion that the rest of us have, that Raoul had you so blinded and so afraid that you went along with everything he said." Erik touched his forehead to hers again, almost wanting to will the forgiveness into her so that she would stop turning over and over in thinking about nearly having Erik killed. He wanted to push the thoughts from his mind into hers so that she would understand him.

"Erik, how are you able to brush off what I have done so easily? You could have died. Does your life mean that little to you?" Christine was incredulous that he would have dismissed her actions so easily. _"He must be as mad as they said, he doesn't care if his own life was ended?"_ Erik shook his head, and pulled Christine closer "No Christine. To lose my life, to realize it was my time to die would be excruciating. The reason why I was ready to welcome it last night is because you weren't going to be there with me. You returned, so now my life is worth living. There is no beauty, no music without you. I will spend what remains of my time with you proving it, if you allow it." Christine's eyes went wide with shock _"He wants me still. He still loves me."_ Christine beamed, starting to shed the guilt from the night at the opera. "Erik, you need music as much as you need breath. I want your music; I need it in my soul. My life would have been void of joy and song had I married Raoul. I would not have been allowed to perform unless he requested, and then it would have to be in his house, with his music. It would have been a hollow attempt, because I have only ever sung for you."

A knock at the door disturbed the reverie, and Erik locked his thoughts away, waiting to bring them out again so he could continue helping Christine heal herself. It was Darius that knocked "Erik, I do not know the man at the door, he is pounding and demanding entrance. Madame and Nadir told me to not allow him in, but to ask your advice and permission first." Erik had a fleeting thought of Javert from when he was in the gypsy camp, but quickly remembered he was dead. Nadir was being paid by the current Shah to keep Erik out and away from Persia. The current Shah was the son of the Shah that wanted Erik executed. The current Shah found it easier to send money to a bank every month than to keep losing soldiers that were sent to execute the Angel of Death. Erik reflexively put Christine behind him, even though there was nothing to shield her from at the moment. "Darius, who is it at the door? Why do Madame and Nadir want my input? It is not my house." Darius looked straight ahead, so as not to make eye contact with either Erik or Christine "Erik, it is the fair Vicomte. I do not know how he has found this address, but I am sure it is him. He is demanding we release Christine, saying that she was abducted again, and that he is the only one with a claim to her. He is also screaming about a ghost and a madman. I'm sure he thinks he means you, but Erik, he is in a rage. I am worried for Christine should he see her while he is in this state. Should I get a draught for him, or the potion?" Erik knew what potion Darius was referring to "No, we will not use the chloroform this day. A draught maybe useful. Prepare it so that we have it ready if we need it." Erik turned around "Christine, my angel, do you want to confront him now, or wait until we see if he calms before we try to speak with him? From the description Darius gave, I think him to be beyond reason at this point, his mind clouded by his rage, jealousy and God knows what else. I need to know that you are safe from him, and that no harm will come to you. If you do not want to see him now, just say the word. I will have him put to sleep, and sent off none the wiser." Erik took her hand and kissed it "If you want to see him, I ask that you let one of us try to calm him first, again, I want to do this for your safety and well-being. You are my world Christine." Erik watched her reaction carefully. "Erik, Madame and Nadir may speak with him first. We have a place we can listen, yes? Maybe seeing neither of us will help him to calm himself and see reason. Then while still in the company of Madame and Nadir, I will make myself available. I am worried that something will happen to us all if he sees you." "Very well, my angel. We shall start this journey together. Darius, allow the boy to enter, but only the sitting room with Madame and Nadir. Make sure that no harm comes to them, the boy I don't care about. NO destruction, no blood if it can be avoided. Make sure your master is armed." Darius bowed, and left the pair again. "Come Christine, I know exactly where we can go to listen and see what the boy will say." Erik took Christine's hand, and led her through a passage in the solar that followed the stairs, and into the level of his lair with the vents. "This is my new underground. When Nadir constructed it, I made sure vents were placed so I could hear what was going on above, so that I could help with any threats. Nadir is gaining in years, and is not as nimble as he was when we first met. I will tell you the tale sometime, if you wish it." Christine nodded "Of course I wish it Erik. I want to know everything you are willing to tell me about your past."

Erik and Christine sat under the vent, with just enough time to hear Raoul start on his tirade "I knew you were not with a relative! You and Meg are hiding that madman with this foreigner. Who in the hell are you, and where did you come from? Where is that fiend? What did he do with MY fiancée?" Erik winced as he heard a crash, something broke. "And why are you trying to give the ring back? He is making you do it, isn't he? He's FORCING her into being his wife after all! What kind of sorcery is this that he can make all of you do his bidding? He is vile, demonic and needs to die so that we can all rest at night! Where are you hiding him? WHERE IS HE?!" Raoul threw another glass before Darius could get the tray away from him. Madame looked at Raoul coldly, as if she could freeze him by staring. "First of all, you storm in here like an ill-mannered child, and then demand things? Do you have any idea what you did to Christine when you forced her to do your bidding? YOU COWARD! You made an innocent girl think that she had to betray her teacher to earn your love. Then, without any facts, you made her think her teacher was a murderer! I will not tell you anything about him, but I will let you know that Christine is safe, and we are helping her with the guilt that YOU caused!" Madame was fuming, trying to keep her anger in check but not having much luck. "As for why I am here, this is where I now reside. A relative was easier to explain to the mangers. You have no business here." Raoul wanted to resort to threats _"Does she really think she can keep me away? This one servant and an old man? I will search this house, find her and kill anyone that stands in my way."_ Raoul sat back, crossed his arms and said "If you will not cooperate with me, I will find her by force. She is either here, or you know where she is. I do not want more violence, and I am sure you do not either." Madame was incensed "Do not speak to me of not wanting violence. You caused Christine to feel so much guilt about her being the one to send Le Phantome to his grave. Do you know what she did that night when I found her? She sobbed and cried herself into exhaustion, had a nightmare, and then started the whole process over again! There was no consoling her! YOU made her betray him, and she think that she is the reason he may be dead! To her, his blood is on her hands, and her soul shall pay the price." Madame stood up in her fury, pointing her cane at Raoul "Mark what I say Vicomte, if you EVER come near either of my daughters again, it will be the last thing you do on this Earth, for I will kill you myself." Madame took the pouch with the ring, threw it at Raoul, and stormed away. Nadir had been patient until this point "Young man, you will leave this house, and never return. You are persona non grata, not only for what you did to that beautiful young girl, but for how you have made Madame feel. You should be ashamed of yourself for wanting to kill a man for nothing. You were going to kill him in cold blood, and be joyous about it." Nadir paused to take another drink, when Raoul started again "It wasn't in cold blood! He is or was a murderer! I want to know where he is!" Nadir looked darkly at Raoul, stood and drew his scimitar "One of the men that dies was a rapist, taking whatever he wanted from the willing girls, and forcing the unwilling to give up what he wanted. IS that what you wanted for Christine?" Nadir pointed the scimitar at Raoul's throat "I want honesty. If that man's murder was so wrong, then it would be alright if Christine was raped by him?" Raoul swallowed hard "I-I-I didn't know that part. No one told me!" Nadir shook his head "And I am sure you never asked, or listened. Now, I agree with Madame, should you ever come near either girl again, you will be cut down. You will leave my home and you will never return. Darius!" Darius brought the draught with him, Raoul chugged it down, still angry but starting to despair at the threat on his head, and the foolishness of his actions that he was forced to reckon with. "Wh-what is this?" Raoul sunk into the chair he was previously in, knocked out by the sleeping draught. Nadir nodded to Darius, who removed Raoul's weapons, then threw him into the carriage he came in, paying the driver double to take Raoul to a brothel to sleep off the draught.

When Raoul woke the next morning, he didn't remember anything. He didn't know where he was, or how he had managed to get to the brothel. The courtesans had been paid by Nadir to fill in the gaps, and Raoul soon learned that he had been freed of his engagement to a lower class girl, and his parents were working on a proper woman of his own social stature to marry, and spent the night in celebration. He wasn't sure if that was right, but he didn't remember the day before. Raoul went with what he was told by the courtesans, assuming that he had again drank too much, and that his night was a blur. He did not notice that his sword and dagger were gone. He no longer cared about the opera house, assuming that Erik was dead and that his family would again be the heroes of the workers there when it reopened.


	11. Attitudes Change

**A/N – So, Nadir is protective of everyone too. Madame has a scathing temper. Raoul is a self-centered… not going there, ha ha. We are going to start this one with Erik and Christine's reactions from Raoul being Raoul, and I will have a break when we start the next day. Recap –**

 _He wasn't sure if that was right, but he didn't remember the day before. Raoul went with what he was told by the courtesans, assuming that he had again drank too much, and that his night was a blur. He did not notice that his sword and dagger were gone. He no longer cared about the opera house, assuming that Erik was dead and that his family would again be the heroes of the workers there when it reopened._

Erik and Christine were incredulous while they were listening to Raoul's temper tantrum. Christine's thoughts quickly turned to how things could have happened with him _"Would he have beat me and thrown things at me? He has been drinking again. Why is he so violent now? He really does hate anyone that he thinks won't give him his way."_ Christine looked at Erik, who was shaking his head as the second glass broke. "He really needs to learn some manners. I thought the aristocracy raised their children better." Christine looked at Erik, and grinned "I guess finishing school didn't work?" Erik and Christine both chuckled, Erik very much relieved that Christine seemed to be no longer drowning in guilt and sorrow. Christine's eyes went wide when Madame started to berate Raoul, reminding him of how he had forced Christine to his will. Christine started to feel the guilt come back, but was pulled closer into Erik's embrace, and began to feel better, knowing that Erik was indeed alive.

Christine and Erik both wanted to race up the stairs and take Raoul down when they heard him threaten Madame, Erik holding Christine back and Christine holding Erik back. Both stood still before settling back down in each other's arms on the stairs, Christine on a lower step, leaning on Erik who was one step above her. Both beamed when Madame called Christine one of her daughters, Erik reminding his angel "Madame has looked after you since childhood, and I followed in your teen years and to now. You have always had someone at the ready to avenge you, all you had to do was ask. Even now, after having sworn to Nadir to not kill again, I would willingly kill the man that cased you pain, regardless of any vow I have made. You are worth everything in this world to me." Erik pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head "I will always do anything within my power and ability to make sure you are safe, happy, provided for and free from all feelings of guilt and remorse." Christine looked at Erik "What have I done to deserve all of this that you want to give me? I nearly had you killed because I was blinded. You owe me nothing, I deserve nothing of this magnitude from you." Erik took her hands into his, kissing both of them "Christine, you erased all of that when you did one thing, you came back for me. You left with me to come here. You stayed. You saved me. You are worthy of everything that I can give you."

Erik listened a little more intently when he heard Nadir speak "He just pulled his scimitar, I need to see what is going on. Stay here for a moment." Erik moved up a step, and slid a small over from the vent. "We can see what is going on now. DO you want to look? There is something you may not want to see." Christine didn't care. "I want to see Erik, whatever it is." Christine came up beside Erik, and they both saw Nadir put the scimitar to Raoul's throat. Erik whispered "That old man used to do that many times a day interrogating people by force, Daroga was very good at what he did" Christine looked puzzled "Why do you all him Daroga, I thought his name was Nadir?" Erik smiled "Daroga was his title in Persia. It is like a Chief of Police, but a little more in depth than that. He did questioning and went after suspects too. He was sent to kill me by the Shah, and while he did find me, he did not end my life as you can see. We have developed a sort of friendship over the years." Christine was amazed by the story "Is this more of your past that you are not comfortable with speaking of yet?" Erik nodded, and resumed watching. "Darius has given Raoul the draught I requested, he won't be bothering us anymore tonight, and hopefully never again."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Raoul was disheveled when he walked into the office of the opera house managers, but he didn't care. He was finding it hard to care about much of anything after the previous night, and that was fine with him "MY engagement has been called off, which is good because I need someone of my stature anyway. Here's the money to start on reconstruction. You can thank me anytime." Raoul was speaking with an arrogant tone, looking down on the managers as they were seated behind the desk, and Raoul made it a point to stand. "This is 150,000 francs! This will nearly cover everything that needs to be done inside.! We are saved by the Vicomte!" Raoul also reminded them "I am making contact with the suggested architect today, and I'm sure he will be more than happy to come out to the site and make sure that everything is in order before he starts. He will restore the outside first, because there is no sense in rebuilding the interior when the roof is not intact." The managers looked at each other "Should we not find the architect?" Fermin asked "We know someone who specializes in places for music and performances." Raoul glared at the man "I was suggested a person by a friend of my father, and that is the person we are going to use! I control this venture or there is no venture!" Both Andre and Fermin nodded their understanding. Raoul turned and left the opera house, wanting to go home so he could bathe and get rid of the pounding in his head.

 **AT THE ESTATE**

Christine and Erik were speaking with Nadir and Madame at breakfast, going over the plans for the next couple of weeks. "I have two drafts that are going to need to go into the post today" Erik said. "Can Darius be trusted to run these errands quickly and without distraction?" Nadir put down his tea "Erik, he would not still be in my employ if it were otherwise. He shall take the drafts as soon as they are ready. He will be going to the market today as well, is there anything that you require?" Erik thought "I need more parchment, and some candles. Christine is in need of everything, and I will send funds and instructions will Darius to make sure that everything is procured that she requires." Christine looked at Erik in shock "Erik, I can accompany Darius today, it will not be trouble." Erik regarded her quickly, but would not be moved "No, Christine. The draught that I told you about yesterday that was given to Raoul has a way of changing many people's demeanors. I do not want you to be at risk of running into the Vicomte and you or Darius being injured. I have to have you safe. Darius has been doing this for years, and he will make sure everything is just so." Erik held her hand, kissed it, and implored with his eyes for Christine to allow this to happen his way "Very well Erik. I would like to get some fresh air today; will you go with me to the gardens?" Erik's face lit up, knowing Christine had yet to see the roses that he had put upstairs for her. "Of course! Make sure you are dressed for the weather; I do not want you to get ill." _"Of course he is lecturing me on my attire. But I have nearly nothing! Erik is going to have to let me out sooner or later so I can get some clothes."_ Christine kept this thought in her head, because she knew Erik was only looking out for her.

When Darius returned from the market district, there were so many boxes that came with him, that Nadir and Erik both had to make sure it all made it inside. All of Christine's boxes had the ribbons tied on them, red and black, and were put on display in the main room downstairs. Erik looked at Darius as the last few boxes came in "Did you make sure that everything on the list was picked up, and everything done to exact measurements?" Darius put his last load down "A couple of the things that Mademoiselle needed were difficult to find, most especially the oil for her hair. I did find it, at the store of an herbalist. I also procured more supplies in case we need to make more draught." Erik approved of this "I will give you more funds should you need it for the supplies." Darius shook his head "There was more than enough. I also have something for you that was in the post. It has no return, but it is about the opera house." Erik stiffened instinctively, not knowing what this was going to bring. He opened the letter, and saw that it was a request for a draft for the rebuilding of the opera house. It had the manager's names on it, but the seal of the de Chagny family, meaning the Vicomte was also involved, but silently. "This brings a new sense of irony, the man who is blamed for destroying the opera house is now being asked to rebuild it." Christine heard this, and didn't know what it meant "What do you mean asked to rebuild, what does this mean?" Erik looked at her, knowing he needed to clear some of his history up for her "Christine, my time in Persia was spend building for the Shah. I not only made palaces, but also some torture chambers. At the time, I didn't care what I was building and designing, I was getting gold and jewels for it all. Looking back now, I created new ways of death that could be used at any time, and I regret that. I know buildings, and have built houses for many people here, including the one you are standing in. I also made many adjustments to this home, to make it perfect. Many aristocratic families have used my talents, and paid me very well for them. I am being asked by the opera house managers to draft a plan for the rebuilding of the opera, with the Vicomte's money." Christine now understood why he felt the way he did about this change in events, and couldn't hold back "So Erik, will you do it? Are you going to bring back the beauty of the place that was brought down in anger?" Erik smirked at Christine, "Of course I am. I will be paid well for the rebuild, and it will be done right this time. The original had horrid acoustics! And you, you will have a room built however you want. You will return as the diva, and the managers can sod off if they think otherwise. I will not come back as the opera ghost, but perhaps a patron of the arts when the rebuild is complete." Erik's mind was going in many different directions, but they all ended with Christine singing on the state again "But of course my angel, that is only if you want to."


	12. The Circle Comes Back

**A/N – So with my life as a homeowner going nuts, this one is going to me more filler. I have had a couple of people ask about Nadir and Madame, and I think we are going to dive a little deeper into that here, we will have references to Erik and Christine, but this chapter won't focus on them. I haven't said it n a while, so I own nothing! Enjoy! Recap –**

" _Of course I am. I will be paid well for the rebuild, and it will be done right this time. The original had horrid acoustics! And you, you will have a room built however you want. You will return as the diva, and the managers can sod off if they think otherwise. I will not come back as the opera ghost, but perhaps a patron of the arts when the rebuild is complete." Erik's mind was going in many different directions, but they all ended with Christine singing on the stage again "But of course my angel, that is only if you want to."_

Nadir smiled as he heard Erik's last phrase _"Maybe the boy is learning a little now that his songbird is here. Is he finally figuring out that he can't force his will on everyone? Force and dominance have their place, but not in love."_ Nadir looked at Madame, smiled again, and joined her at the table "Antoinette, I think our chestnut haired girl may be helping the boy out of his shell." Madame looked up from her paper "I think you are right, but I also think he will have a long way to go, although I am impressed that he gave her a choice this time." Madame had a small smile on her face as she sipped her tea. She knew that Nadir not only saw Meg as his own child, and fully under his protection, but Christine and Erik as well. When Nadir brought Erik back from Persia, Madame could not contain her joy at seeing Erik whole and alive. He did not correspond with Madame while he was there, and she had no way to reach him.

Madame didn't see Nadir for a few months after Erik's return, and when she did, it was down below the opera house as Nadir was helping Erik sharpen his blades and practice his skills. _"My boy, you are getting much too strong for this old man! Can you bring it back a little? I don't want my blood on your beautiful rugs that you brought back with you!" Erik took a step back, rapier still in hand "Nadir, for an old man you are still able to track down murderers with such tact and grace. How did you find me and manage to get me here? And how did the Shah let you stay?" Erik swung again with the rapier, Nadir using a small dagger to knock it from Erik's hand "Old man!" Erik said "And yet you are able to draw blood on someone 20 years younger than you! I'm bleeding, I'm done with this exercise. We have a guest anyway, and you will keep your virility in check, she is an important woman to me." Nadir laughed "OH Erik! You finally have someone that is not afraid of your face to love! I won't try too hard to take her from you!" Erik sneered at Nadir "She is not my lover, nor is her daughter. She is the woman that tends to the post for me, buys my food and collects my salary. Madame! I know you are there, come out of hiding, unless you are scared of this relic from Persia!" Nadir laughed again, pouring himself a drink and sat down._

Madame didn't know what to think of this dark skinned man, who was without a shirt, held a dagger and a curved sword, and made references to an "Allah" while he and Erik were bantering back and forth. "Erik, I have your salary and the post, I will leave you two so that you may finish your task." Nadir laughed again "Nonsense! I do not have your name, so you can't leave yet! I drew blood on his hand, which means that he is done for the day. If I push him more, he will act like I'm not here. I am Nadir Khan, former Daroga to the shah that Erik worked for. I saw you when Erik was brought back, and I wish to know you more. Erik says you are the ballet mistress?" Madame glanced at Erik with narrowed eyes. She hated being talked about, even in passing when she wasn't present. "Daroga, you may want to keep an eye on your words, lest she rap you on the head with her cane. It scares many a young ballet rat." Nadir laughed again, "If the cane is as formidable as the woman in front of me, perhaps I should ensure that she does not geld me, should I offend her!" Nadir winked at Madame, and she was able to soften a bit. "Madame, I still do not have your name." Madame was enthralled at this point "I am Antoinette Giry. I _am_ the ballet mistress of this opera house, and my daughter Meg is one of our dancers." Nadir bowed deeply to Madame "You have graced me with your name, Antoinette, would you care to grace me with your company for supper?" After supper that night, Madame and Nadir both worked on making their relationship flourish. Both having lost spouses, wanted to waste no time in getting to know each other. Nadir has experienced one pain that Madame had not, and that was the loss of a child. Nadir explained the brief part Erik had in helping his child part with his suffering, and how he had asked Erik to do it. "The worst thing imaginable, was losing my Reza. His mother had already died, and that pain did not compare to losing my own blood from my loins. I asked Erik to take him peacefully so that his suffering was reduced. Reza had a wasting disease. He lost strength, and then lost the ability to walk. Then he could not talk. That is when Erik stepped in and helped Reza join Allah above. I thank Allah daily for bringing Erik to me, because he was able to help Reza."

Madame thought of Erik's "relic from Persia" that was sitting across from her. She had been sharing a bed with him for over a year at this point, but would not live in his home until recently. Madame had wanted to make sure Meg was alright with the arrangements that Madame and Nadir were making before she joined Nadir in his home. Meg's consent was something Madame treasured, because it made Meg sound so much wiser than her years "Maman, of course I am alright with you wanting to live with Mr. Khan. He has been so kind to you and to me, making sure we are not struggling with anything, and that we are not wanting for some of the better things. I know he has been your paramour for a time, but maman, how will this be explained to the opera house since you are not married? Surely they won't dismiss you for moving in with a man that is not your husband?" Meg's concern had been evident the whole time, and Madame was able to reassure her "Nadir and I have already figured out how we are going to approach that. We will have a civil ceremony when everything has settled, because neither of us will force the other to change their faith. He adores you Meg, and is very proud of you. I worried for so long that raising you at the opera house with me while I worked would have drastic consequences, but I see that you are far wiser than the girls that you share the stage with." Meg had taken to calling Nadir "papa" in the last couple of months, and it made Madame and Nadir's hearts soar.

"Maman" Meg entered the room, smelling the tea her mother had made, "Why is Erik going on about a rebuild? Was he summoned for the opera house as well?" Nadir chuckled, and Madame said "Yes, Meg. It seems an aristocrat who Erik has previously built for recommended him to the Vicomte. So with his money, the managers have asked Erik to submit plans for the new opera house. I'm sure Erik will be in a couple of his manias during this process. Hopefully the toll on Christine won't be too terrible." Madame looked at Nadir "Should we make some of his sleeping solution, just in case he does another week without sleep?" Nadir laughed "And miss out on the fun of Erik having his guard down? I would love to torment him again with simple things, but for Christine's sake, I think we should have some prepared. I will ask Darius to do it as the time gets closer." Madame knew the torment that Nadir was speaking of, moving Erik's fedora, hiding paper and ink, playing his sitar that Erik hated. The two men acted like a couple of schoolboys when allowed to.

When Madame and Nadir retired to their room, they both were on the same thought of how much supervision Erik and Christine would need. Nadir felt that the two were quickly finding themselves in love, and that they would soon be inseparable. Madame felt that some kind of propriety needed to be maintained, "We can't let there be two unwed couples under this roof. You and I are not going to affect her, but if Christine is compromised because of Erik, he will never forgive himself for ruining her reputation. I think we need to watch carefully over the next few weeks." Nadir regarded his woman "If it is what will make you happy, I will assign guards to each of their doors Antoinette. Anything you wish, make it known and it will be yours." Nadir kissed the hand of Madame's that he was holding, "And the judge comes tomorrow for us. We won't have to make a trip into town. We will have the Children here with us, and maybe it will light a fire under the boy when it comes to his songbird."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – We now have hot water again! Yay us! Back to the story at hand, we are picking up the next day from the previous chapter. Please review if you can – I reply to all reviews in Private Messages, so the conversation can continue. Recap –**

 _Nadir regarded his woman "If it is what will make you happy, I will assign guards to each of their doors Antoinette. Anything you wish, make it known and it will be yours." Nadir kissed the hand of Madame's that he was holding, "And the judge comes tomorrow for us. We won't have to make a trip into town. We will have the Children here with us, and maybe it will light a fire under the boy when it comes to his songbird."_

Madame woke up that morning alone, Nadir had already gone down for breakfast. She noticed a tray on her side of the bed, with some pastries and tea, and a note from Nadir _"My dear Antoinette, today is the day we wed. I will make sure all THREE of the children are present, and that number includes Erik. He doesn't know our plans, and I'm sure we will hear his displeasure about the secrets. Take your time, and I will see you this afternoon. – Nadir K."_

Madame smiled, her heart filled, not only for her and Nadir, but also for Meg, Erik and Christine. Maybe Nadir was right, their nuptials with the judge would push Erik a bit, if it didn't send him reeling from the secrecy. Madame laughed at the thought, knowing Erik would be a handful today.

Christine was already with Nadir at breakfast, having run the rose oil through her hair, and feeling much better about her curls being under control again. She didn't realize how much the little things can make a difference when they aren't there. Nadir had a permanent grin on his face, and Christine was baffled "Nadir, you look like the at that ate the canary. What is going on today?" Nadir knew better "My dear, I can't tell you inside, because the walls have ears. I would love for you to accompany me out to the gardens, where certain GHOSTS don't lurk below ground. Ha!" Nadir laughed, knowing Erik heard his reference. Nadir offered his arm to Christine, and escorted her outside.

"My dear Christine" Nadir began, now that they were out of earshot from the house "Madame and I are to be wed today. Because we are of different faiths, we are only having a legal ceremony, so that we do not force the other to give up their faith of choice. This is just as binding we think, and makes our relationship official in the eyes of the state." Christine was floored "You and Madame? I thought you two were merely friends, or companions. I didn't know it went deeper than that!" Nadir nodded "Indeed it does, and the ceremony has been a secret from all of you, including Meg. I know that you and here are both thrilled for Madame, and hopefully myself, but I have a feeling Erik is going to try and turn the house sideways when he hears about it. We have made careful plans so that he did not overhear us. As far as we know, he does not know. Can you keep it that way until this afternoon?" Christine smiled "Of course Nadir. It is the least I can do after you have opened your home to me. How will this go?" Nadir looked at the girl "We would like all three of you to be present. Erik may be a handful, but I am sure you can think of a way to get him there. We have dresses for you and Meg, Erik will be fine in what he usually wears since he wears nothing less than formal attire at all times. Madame and I were wondering if you would be willing to sing something?" Christine beamed again "Of course I will sing for you! Madame is like a mother, and since you are marrying her, that makes you like a father."

Erik heard the ghost reference, and the secrecy drove him up the wall once he realized that Christine and Nadir were going outside to talk, specifically so he would not hear. Erik panicked at the thought, and then realized that Nadir was planning something, which turned the panic into apprehension. _"What is that old goat doing? Why did he take Christine out, and not Meg or Madame? Is Madame in on this too? Why did she not tell me? How did the old goat not let this slip with that big mouth of his? What on Earth is happening here?"_ Erik quickly dressed, and ran up from his lair to meet the duo as they were coming in from the garden. "Christine" Erik said brusquely "You need to come with me. We have practice to do and you need to work on focusing your mind some more. Come!" Nadir shook his head, knowing that Erik was already working himself up. It was going to be a long day for them all until the ceremony this afternoon.

Christine was led to the solar by Erik, who had her by the hand the whole time. He was mumbling to himself on the way about Nadir and secrets, and Christine had to stifle her laughter, knowing that she knew and Erik did not. She also knew that if Erik tried to get anything out of her, she would have to be strong and not say anything, at least not yet. "Erik, I have just eaten recently, should we not wait until later for my vocal practice? I know how you feel about singing right after having a meal, even a light one." Christine hoped that Erik would agree with her, but instead found that "I have lemon water in the solar, you will drink some, and it will clear your throat. After we sing, we will work on your focus." Erik had yet to turn back to look at her as they entered the solar. "Now, drink. I have to find something. I will return shortly." Erik disappeared through a hidden passage, and after closing the door, he leaned against it and sighed _"She knows, and by God I will have her tell me. I won't force it, but ease it out of her."_ He located the bracelet that he had made for her, it was gold, with treble clef links. Each link had a diamond in it, and the clasp had a sapphire hanging from it. Erik used some of the gems that he had acquired in Persia for this item, and he was very pleased with how it had turned out. _"I will give this to her, and suggest she wear it this afternoon or tonight. We will see what her reaction is. From there, I will know how to proceed in finding out what these thrice damned people are hiding!"_

Erik emerged from the passage, the box hidden under his cloak. "Christine, hold out our left hand. I have something for you. You must also close your eyes." Christine wasn't sure what Erik was doing, but did as she was told "Christine, you must wear this today or tonight. While it shines so brightly and perfectly, it is no match for your beauty and perfection in my eyes. You may look." Christine opened her eyes, and was awestruck by what Erik had placed on her wrist. "Erik, I can't accept this! It's too much!" Erik cocked his head "I had it made for you, and only you. It is yours to wear anytime you wish, but especially today." Christine turned her wrist, watching the gems sparkle, and the gold shine in the sun. "Erik, it will not leave my wrist at all today! Thank you so much! It is absolutely amazing!" Christine jumped at Erik to give him a hug, and was answered by his embrace, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Christine, what shall we sing today?" Christine thought about what she was going to sing for Nadir and Madame, but decided on something else, so that there would not be any questions from Erik on the song choice. "Erik, anything from Hannibal. It's simple and I remember it all. It was the first opera you allowed me to perform." Erik nodded in her direction "Very well my dear, shall we begin?" Christine started with her aria that she sang as Alyssa, and soon both Erik and Christine were lost in the music. When they were finished, Erik knew how he would try and get information from her. "Very good my dear, your voice seems to have suffered no ill effects from the stress of the last few days. I am happy to see this. Come, we must work on your focus some more. Your words today will be Cotton, Lace, Satin and silk." Christine giggled "Do you have clothes on your mind Erik?" Erik stopped for a moment _"Oh Christine, if you only knew how much clothes on the floor are on my mind, and not just fabrics in general."_ Erik felt his need for Christine rising again, and had to take a couple of deep breaths to focus himself again. Christine stood in the middle of the room, while Erik circled her, looking at her with an intense gaze that could start a campfire. Christine saw the look he was giving her, and her humorous thoughts vanished _"Why is he looking at me as if I am something to be consumed? Did he not eat this morning?"_ Erik stopped to her side, turned, and grazed his fingers up the arm that had the bracelet on. Whispering in her ear "What are the words, my angel?" Christine swallowed, hearing the huskiness that was now in his voice "Cotton, Lace, Satin, Silk." Erik grinned "Very good my dear." He then walked to her other side, letting his hand trace her waist "The words again?" Christine had goosebumps from the touch as Erik grazed his fingers up her other arm "C-Cotton, Lace, Satin and Silk" Erik smiled again "You are remembering well. You must focus, look straight ahead, do not watch my movements. This is a new part of working on your focus." Christine looked for something to focus on, settling on a sconce on the wall. "Very well, I have chosen an object to focus on, other than you." Christine looked straight ahead, not looking over to see Erik's reaction, which was a very pleased look. "We shall go over the words two more times, and then we shall be done with this work for the day." Christine nodded, still not turning her head "Very well." Erik moved behind her, bringing both of his hands to her stomach, pulling her backwards against him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear again, while moving his hands over her abdomen, almost as in a massage "What are the words, my dear?" Christine closed her eyes for a moment, took a breath to steady herself _"Do I affect him in the way he does me? Why does this feel so right, having him hold me?"_ Not taking her eyes off of the wall sconce, she said "Cotton, Lace, Silk and Satin." Erik smirked "You went out of order that time, but you did get all four words. Very good." Erik stilled his hands, and placed a kiss at her jawline. "Say them, my angel, tell me what those words are, and why they are related." Christine took a sharp breath in "Cotton, Lace, Satin and Silk. They are all fabrics Erik. Why?" Christine was spun around by his hands "Because Christine, you are coming with me this afternoon to make sure that the dressmaker has the correct measurements. I will not have your clothes be ill fitting.

"OH, Erik! We can't leave this afternoon! There is – "Christine clapped her hands to her mouth before she could say more. Erik was triumphant "I knew it! There is something going on in this house! You know about it! What are Nadir and Madame planning! Tell me!" Christine shook her head "I have promised not to." Erik looked at her again "You will tell me my angel" Erik said "I will find out from you, or I will find out on my own. Either way, it does not bode well for Nadir to have excluded me from this!" Erik took his fedora and cloak off, discarding them on a chair, and grabbing Christine by the hand, ran down the stairs to find a passageway so that he could hear. "Christine, you will tell me!" Christine was conflicted "Erik, I can't. Nadir and Madame…" Christine stopped again. Erik whirled around, incredulous that Madame had something to do with this too. "And Antoinette? What are they up to? TELL ME!" Christine shook her head "I can't Erik. You will have to wait until this afternoon."

 **A/N again- So this went longer than I thought... The next Chapter has the big event. I'm trying to keep things from being too long!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – This chapter has the big event that I couldn't get into the last one, even though I really, REALLY wanted to. I am trying to keep the chapters around 2-2.2K words. Longer than that, and I tend to keep going until the chapter is the length of a novel… Again, I own nothing, let me know what you think. And yes, I know it's a modern song, but I love it. I don't own that either, Aerosmith does. Recap –**

 _Erik took his fedora and cloak off, discarding them on a chair, and grabbing Christine by the hand, ran down the stairs to find a passageway so that he could hear. "Christine, you will tell me!" Christine was conflicted "Erik, I can't. Nadir and Madame…" Christine stopped again. Erik whirled around, incredulous that Madame had something to do with this too. "And Antoinette? What are they up to? TELL ME!" Christine shook her head "I can't Erik. You will have to wait until this afternoon."_

Erik was astounded "This afternoon! Why do you all plot against me? Do Nadir and Madame want Le Phantome to make a comeback? Are they goading me to see how my control is? I shall find out what is going on, BEFORE this afternoon my dear. All will be forgotten if you tell me, otherwise, you are conspiring with them!" Erik was somewhat enjoying letting his offbeat humor out, and showing Christine that he really did have a personality under the brooding, controlling and manic exterior that he usually put forth. Christine wasn't sure what to think of Erik's demeanor, but found the wild gestures to be humorous. Christine was giggling "Erik, Nadir wants this to be a surprise for you! I think he may have some mischief in it, but he wants to see you taken by surprise." Erik laughed "I know all and I see all, Le Phantome is never taken by surprise!" He picked up Christine, whirled her around, and ran back to the solar with her in his arms "To prove my point, we shall dance, now!"

Erik started some music on the piano, and showed Christine how it would keep playing. "There is a winding mechanism here, and when it is wound all the way, the piano will play without a human for about 15 minutes. I came up with this mechanism one night out of boredom." Erik grabbed Christine by the hand and waist "Do you know how to dance, not on stage? The waltz is something that is done everywhere, and at most parties and galas. I will teach you if you do not know the steps." With that, Erik whirled Christine across the solar, counting the steps to her, and showing her what the different steps were. As the song came to an end, Erik got an idea "I am going to dip you now, I'll hold on to you, but you will lean back and be parallel with the floor." Christine's eyes went wide "Erik – "But she couldn't finish, Erik had her low, and kissed her cheek "You learned very well my angel, now we should see you dance in front of the crème de la crème of Paris, and make them all jealous with your grace."

Nadir had been watching for about 5 minutes by this point, and clearing his throat said "Erik, we need you downstairs at once, and make sure you are dressed to receive company. Christine, Madame is in your room with something for you." Erik cocked an eyebrow as Nadir left "This gets more and more knotted, are you sure that you can't tell me my dear?" Erik was almost pleading. Nadir heard this and yelled up the stairs "She won't tell you boy! And you haven't been able to make her either, have you?" Nadir laughed as he finished his way down the stairs. Christine smiled at Erik "He's right, but your agony over what they didn't tell you will soon be over." Christine skipped down the stairs to her room, leaving Erik agape, and for once, speechless.

Madame was already dressed when Christine came to her room. "My dear, this is what Nadir and I chose for you. I hope that you like it, and will wear it more than just this once. Meg has one similar, but in a different color." Christine saw the beautiful satin dress, not a full gown, but definitely formal. The skirts were not as full as what a full gown would have been, which made it easier to move around, and practical for wear on a regular basis. The satin was in a deep blue, which played up the blue of Christine's eyes, and made them almost an ocean deep color. Her chestnut hair was also highlighted, with the red tones that she naturally had showing a bit more with this color than it did with others. The dress had lace on the half sleeves, and gold embroidery along the hem of the skirts and bodice. The front of the dress had gold and silver embroidery done, in roses and musical notes. It went perfect with the bracelet Erik had just given to her, and Christine couldn't wait to see Erik's face.

As Christine was fighting with her corset and bloomers, Meg came in to see how she was doing "Christine! DO you know what is happening? Mother and Nadir have planned something, they are dressed to the nines, we are both dressed up, and Erik is supposed to be immaculate. DO you know what is happening?" Meg couldn't contain her excitement, she adored Nadir and had recently started calling him "papa", because of the role he had taken as caretaker for herself and for her mother. "Meg, I do know a little, but I promised Nadir I would not tell when he let me in on it this morning. It's something wonderful and grand though, you will love it!"

Christine, Erik and Meg were all seated in the sitting room by Darius, who told them all to wait there until summoned. Darius went to allow the judge in through the back of the house, and then escorted him to Nadir's room to check on the paperwork that the couple needed to have. The Banns had been published in another town, and so all that needed to be done was the vows, which needed witnesses. Nadir escorted Madame down the steps into the sitting room, with the judge following behind them. Erik leapt up from his chair when he saw the two of them come into the room together "Ha! Now I have you both! What is this madness that you have created today? My angel won't tell me; she won't tell anyone! Why have you done this? What have you done?" While Erik was ranting, Christine had moved closer to the window behind him, and began to sing

" _I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

 _While you're far away dreaming_

 _I could spend my life, In this sweet Surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment, forever_

 _Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

 _I don't want to close my eyes; I don't want to fall asleep_

 _Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing_

 _Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do,_

 _I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing"_

Nadir whispered to Madame "We have both missed so much of life, and I want to spend the rest of it together, not missing anything. We won't miss our children being happy in love, we won't miss our grandchildren playing at our feet. We will grow older together, and we will be happy." Madame had to dab at tears that were trying to fall, telling herself that she would not cry on her wedding day. Even though it was not at a church like her first wedding, Madame still felt that this was a sacred occasion.

Erik was floored by Christine's singing. He was so focused on her, that he didn't notice the judge that was taking his place with Madame and Nadir. Christine's voice carried him away from the present, and into what he saw as their future. Christine singing at the opera house, their children brought to see their mother by Nadir and Madame. Another flash was Christine pregnant with their son, barely able to move from her belly, and Erik waiting on her hand and foot. Another glimpse was with four children, two with Erik's raven hair, two with Christine's chestnut hair, and none with Erik's deformity. Erik knew then, it was time to stop playing games. He needed to make Christine his as soon as he possibly could. He knew physically that she would not lay with him until they were married, and his body needed completion with her so much that it hurt. He had to make this happen, and fast.

The judge looked at everyone, and called Erik's attention. Erik was stunned _"Matrimony? The old goat is getting married? Wait, he's getting married to MADAME GIRY? When did this happen? How have I not noticed? Of course I expected them to have an adult relationship, they have both been widowed, but they are getting MARRIED?"_ Nadir grinned at Erik "Looks like I can still get things past you, boy. This is the best thing yet that I have been able to do right under your nose!" Erik was still astounded "You watch yourself Daroga, I am still able to overpower you in the sparring ring!" Nadir laughed again "And maybe soon you will be too busy for that! Ha!" Madame asked the judge "Can we make this happen before the father and son try to dismantle each other again? They have been playing word games for most of the day. The judge laughed, remembering similar times with his son "Very well Madame. Mr. Khan and Mdme. Giry have both given their consent to be joined in matrimony. All of the required legal papers have been filed and accepted by my office. Will the three of you serve as witnesses to the actions of my hand for these two people?" Erik and Christine assented together "We will" Meg was nearly in tears, and only able to nod her agreement. The judge continued "Even though this union is not being witnessed in a church, it is still just as sacred and serious. Both parties, having been married and widowed before know this, and are entering freely into this state. Mr. Khan, shall you from this day until the end of your days take Madame Giry as your lawful wife, pledging that you shall have no other, care for her in all times and places, keep her well, and bring her wellness when she is ill?" Nadir glowed "I will." The judge turned to Madame "Antoinette Giry, shall you from this day until the end of your days take Mr. Khan as your lawful husband, pledging that you shall have no other, care for him in all times and all places, keep him well, and bring him wellness when he is ill?" Madame fought back tears again "I will." The judge looked up at all present. "It is well. By the power given to me by the King of France as an interpreter and actor upon the law, by the witnesses here, and by the signature of my hand, I pronounce you husband and wife. Nadir, you may kiss your bride." Nadir laughed, "With pleasure, my good sir" Nadir and Antoinette shared a kiss like it was their first, and both had tears streaming down their faces when Christine and Meg both came crying to embrace the couple. Erik was still leaning against the wall, watching Christine, and wondering how long he had been missing the signs. He knew that he would have to act, and fast, to make Christine his again.

Erik knew that it was time to bring his angel back into the light, and give her everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Wow, so hopefully that last chapter cleared up some questions for everyone! Now is when we get into the fun part of the story, Erik's pursuit of his love. Christine will still be working through what she sees as the disaster that she caused, but I think we will soon find a resolution, for her anyway. Enjoy! Recap –**

 _Nadir and Antoinette shared a kiss like it was their first, and both had tears streaming down their faces when Christine and Meg both came crying to embrace the couple. Erik was still leaning against the wall, watching Christine, and wondering how long he had been missing the signs. He knew that he would have to act, and fast, to make Christine his again._

 _Erik knew that it was time to bring his angel back into the light, and give her everything._

Erik was still astounded by what had just happened _"Nadir is married to Antoinette now? She and Meg have an excellent provider and protector in him. He will make sure they are both well taken care of should be pass before either of them. He will also look over Christine should anything happen to me, because of her attachment to Madame. I must make sure that nothing happens to me, and that Christine is mine."_ He went over to Christine, taking her hand and kissing it, Christine was shocked by this gesture from Erik _"Could it be possible there is still something there after all that happened? Surely he is only being kind to me, he must still have some kind of hostile feelings after I nearly had him killed. How can I ever forget this?"_ Christine smiled at Erik, nodding her head politely at him. Erik had so many things going through his head, all her could do was stare at Christine _"Does she still love me? Is there anything there? Has she forgiven herself for a mess that she didn't create and did ask to be dragged into? Has it even sank in that I forgave her the moment that she came back? What do I need to do to keep her? Gods, she is so beautiful, I can't get her picture or voice out of my head. Why does she have to be so perfect in everything?"_ Nadir broke the reverie, again "Erik, you can't stare a hole in the woman, either sing, take a walk with her, or be gone with you, boy! Madame and I are going to leave Paris for a few days, she has always wanted to see Calais, and I will take her there. Meg will come with us, so you will have the house to yourselves. Madame and I have gone around about the appropriateness of the arrangement, and we think that it will be fine. You will behave yourself Erik? NO frightening the girl, and please be easy on Darius, he has had a lot to do in the last few days." Nadir laughed, took Madame's hand, and led her upstairs to pack for their honeymoon.

Christine was blushing by the time Nadir was done speaking _"Does he know what I think Erik thinks? Can he tell that I want to be one with Erik? Why is he telling Erik to not frighten me? He could never do that, not anymore."_ Christine wondered if Erik had the same thoughts, then quickly dismissed the course that her mind was taking, deeming it not appropriate for an unmarried woman. She did know about how children came from marriage, and of the desires of a man. Madame had taught her what she could, especially with the way some of the other dancers at the opera house were less than honorable when it came to physical relations. Christine knew that it could be pleasurable, but also knew that it could hurt, and would probably hurt the first time with her husband, if she was ever to have one. This last thought made her mind return to Erik _"What kind of a lover would he be? Is he already experienced? What does he know from Persia?"_ She had to dismiss this thought too, and made a promise to herself that she would not let her mind wander in this manner anymore today.

Erik quickly thought about their lessons in getting Christine to focus _"There will not be anyone in the house, and Darius will be in the servant's quarters unless called for. How am I going to maintain control with her? Am I going to have to handle things myself more often now that Nadir and Madame are gone for a few days? Christine would be disgusted if she knew what I am thinking about her. What in the hell have I gotten myself into? Why does Meg have to go with them?"_ Erik straightened up "Christine, we must go. We need to prepare a few things in the house ahead of Madame and Nadir's departure, since they will not be here, we can perhaps have some food sent to the solar for us. Come!" Erik nearly carried Christine from the room with how quickly he wanted to be alone with her. He didn't know what he was going to do once they got to the solar, but he wanted to get there, and NOW!

As Erik was near running them toward the solar, Christine remembered the first song she ever sang with him, when Erik was taking her below ground for the first time. She thought about how Erik kept encouraging her voice farther and higher than she knew it could go, and the wonder at finally seeing him for the first time _"He is still just as mysterious as he was then, I don't know what is going on in his mind, but I can't let it go. I need his music; I need to sing for him."_ Christine began to hum the melody as they approached the solar. Erik didn't notice at first, but when Christine passed him, he heard the melody, and he remembered how it felt to bring her to his domain. _"I had her, I was telling her what I wanted her to do for me. I know just what to do."_ Erik closed the door, and brought Christine to the middle of the room "Darius will bring food in about an hour. While we wait, I have something I want to do. Don't move." Erik drew the curtains, darkening the room. He took a breath to steady himself, and began to sing "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation" Erik came behind Christine, hands at her waist "Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination, Silently the senses, abandon their defenses…" Erik's hands traced Christine's arms, ending at her shoulders "Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor, Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day" Erik placed a kiss just behind Christine's ear, at the base of her neck. Christine shivered, a peaceful look on her face. Erik paused for a moment _"Gods, let that shiver be something good and not a shiver of being repulsed. She has seen my face; she knows the damage."_ Christine turned to face Erik, letting his arms run across her collarbone until the both rested on her back. Erik traced her spine until his hands rested at her waist again "Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night."

Christine sighed happily "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before… Erik, please tell me that we are past all of that. I have to hear it from you to begin to heal my own soul. I want to hear the music of the night again, but I have to make sure that my soul is ready for it. There will be no returning from it this time." Erik wanted to scream for joy, shout it from the rooftops that she was going to agree. He had a large smile on his face, and made sure Christine saw it. "You are the reason my soul is able to be free again. We are past all of the happenings of the opera house. They never happened, none of my actions happened, and that night didn't happen either. It's gone, erased from time! I will give you all of the music that you want or need, I am forever your obedient servant, just be mine, as I first wished." Erik went down on both knees, nearly in worship of his angel. Christine had to fight back tears "Erik, if I have freed your soul, it will help mine be free. You say it never happened, help me erase it from my mind. I will be your angel of music again."

Erik jumped to his feet, embraced Christine, and lifted her from the floor. "We must do one thing first Christine, I want to make sure you are going to be able to think clearly, and not have a clouded mind. I also need to make sure my mind isn't clouded, so this is something we will both do together this time. Our words will be Rose, gold, sapphire and silver. You just need to follow my lead, and do to me what I do to you." Erik approached Christine, and held her face in his hands, using his thumbs to rub her cheek. "What were the words Christine?" Christine sighed from contentment, and said "Rose, gold, sapphire and silver." "Very good my angel, now do the same for me, but with one change." Erik slowly removed his mask, eyes closed and breathing quicker. He pulled his hair from the mask, leaving in the ponytail at his neck. Christine didn't know what to think, but she felt a huge rush of sadness when she saw him remove what kept him from the cruelty in the world "Erik, you don't have to take it off. I have seen it, and I know you feel better with the mask on." Erik looked at her, both eyes open "Christine, I have never had a touch of gentleness on that side of my face. I know you will not do anything to hurt me. Please." Christine reached up for the right side of his face first, not knowing if he would even be able to feel her hands touch his scarred cheek. Erik found that when she touched that side of his face, the sensations were more intense, as if the mask or the scars had made that side more sensitive to touch since it was always covered. Christine reached her other hand up, and began to mimic his earlier movements. Erik tilted his head into her hands, nearly in tears by the gentle touch she was giving him "Erik, do you remember the words?" Erik shook his head "I can't Christine, the only thing I can tell you is that I never want you to stop, and that I love you. I have always loved you Christine, even from afar. I will always love you, even if you do not return it." Erik bowed his head, trying to hide his tears from her. Christine stopped dead "What did you say Erik?" Erik looked up again, the tears falling now from his eyes, on to the hands of his angel "I love you Christine. To the end of the world, into this life and the next, I love you." Christine squealed, and jumped into Erik's arms. Nearly in tears herself "Erik, I didn't realize it before, but I think I started to feel it when I returned to you that night. Erik, I am not afraid with you, and I am not afraid of you. Erik, I love you."

 **A/N – Again, I own nothing except my own thoughts. The lyrics for "Music of the Night" belong to ALW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – It's been a few days, I know. After the drama last week with the house, I hit a deer on the way to work on Friday, find out tomorrow if my car is totaled. Hopefully we are past this rough crap personally so I can update more! Anyway – keep reviewing, keep reading, I have seen all of the people that are following this story, and you guys rock! Recap –**

 _Erik bowed his head, trying to hide his tears from her. Christine stopped dead "What did you say Erik?" Erik looked up again, the tears falling now from his eyes, on to the hands of his angel "I love you Christine. To the end of the world, into this life and the next, I love you." Christine squealed, and jumped into Erik's arms. Nearly in tears herself "Erik, I didn't realize it before, but I think I started to feel it when I returned to you that night. Erik, I am not afraid with you, and I am not afraid of you. Erik, I love you."_

Erik's ears were burning with what his Angel had just told him _"She loves me, she isn't afraid of me, she's fearless when she's with me. She came back because she loves me. She came back for ME! She is choosing ME!"_ Erik looked at his angel with renewed appreciation and reverence "Christine, do you mean this? All that you just said, do you mean this? I can't let you go again. I won't survive it. Tell me you mean this." Christine was starting to tear up, still holding Erik's face, with his hands on top of hers "Erik, I mean it. I didn't know before what I was doing when I left with – him. I realized my mistake when I heard the mirrors breaking, and my heart went into pieces with them. I knew then that I couldn't leave you to die. Your death would have been on my hands, and I don't care what anyone says about how I was forced to act with Raoul. Your death would have been by my hands and my actions, and I knew that I would never be able to live with myself. I mean everything I have said. If we spend eternity together, it will not be long enough for me to show you how much you mean to me, and how much I regret what I did. _Anywhere you go, let me go too. I need you beside me, to guard me and to guide me. Love me, that's all I ask of you."_ Christine sang to him quietly, pouring all of the emotion of the last few days into her words, as if Erik would be able to feel everything she felt just by hearing her words. Erik let out a sob, grabbed Christine by her waist, spun her around a few times, and began to laugh "Christine you have made me the happiest man in this world right now. I have imagined what it would be like to have you return what I feel, and all of those fantasies pale in comparison to this moment. You will be mine for all time, and I will always be your obedient servant, as I was at the opera house." Erik set her down, and kissed her forehead, holding her close to her body.

Christine looked up at Erik with adoration "Erik, why do you not kiss my lips? Isn't that what couples who are formally together do?" Erik stopped, and looked down at his woman "Christine, I could not bear to think of ruining your perfect mouth by having it touch my wretched face. It is also highly inappropriate, since we have not asked for approval from Madame on your behalf. When we are approved to be courting each other by Madame and Nadir, then we will speak of it some more. I hold you in the highest regard, and can't imagine tarnishing you because of my desires of the flesh, or my plague." Christine knew what he spoke of when it came to the desires of his flesh, being told about it from Madame, and from her time in the opera house, catching others in various acts. Christine began to wonder again if she would enjoy being with a man physically, and again had to chase the thoughts from her mind, knowing that she shouldn't be thinking about Erik in that way, but also wondering if it was truly a sinful thing, when a woman had to lay with a man to produce children, and weren't they supposed to be fruitful and multiply anyway? Christine wondered if Erik would ever agree to marry her, or if they would be stuck in a courting relationship forever. She knew that he would not enter a church to be married by a man of the cloth, but she wondered if she would ever be able to take his name, whatever it was.

Erik looked at her "We must leave here my dear, I do have work to do and a couple of letters to write in regards to the opera house. Darius has brought some things from the post for me. You may follow if you wish, and I will tell you all of what is happening, if you want to know. We should soon be finding out if the idiot managers of the opera house are going to follow my instructions this time, or if I need to make threats again. I will not return as the Phantom as long as they are reasonable. Come, my love and my light." Christine followed him to his study, where she saw the letters on his desk "Erik, that one has Raoul's crest on it. Is he still involved with the opera house?" Erik looked at her, one fist balled in anger "He is, and hos money is what is paying for the rebuild of the opera house. He seems to have changed his attitude drastically, and that is troublesome too, but he will NOT be allowed to get anywhere near us." Erik opened the letter –

 _ **Monsieur –**_

 _ **I am Raoul De Chagny, patron of the Opera Populaire. We are rebuilding and have received your first drafts of the plans. I find them to be rather confusing, and the managers here know nothing about reading or numbers. I would like to meet to have you explain what the plans mean. I was recommended your services by a friend of my family who used your expertise, and I also know of your preference to work alone. I have enclosed half of the price that we agreed upon earlier, in hopes that this will show you that I mean only business in this matter, and that nothing personal will interfere.**_

 _ **I'm sure you have heard about the affair of the Phantom of the Opera, and how I did have some personal involvement in that, mostly due to the diva, Christine Daae. I can assure you, that my relation with her has ended. I knew her when we were children, but as a worker in an opera house, no matter my personal feelings, she is below my station and would not be a good match. I have not heard from her I some time, and I hope that she is happy and well.**_

 _ **The Phantom is presumed to be dead, seeing as he was merely a man with abilities. I give you my word that there will not be anything suspicious happening around this opera house any longer, and that your work will not be interrupted by foolish demands for money. Should this deformed fiend make another appearance, he will be dealt with.**_

 _ **I hope that we shall be able to meet soon so that an understanding of the plans can be reached**_

 _ **Vicomte R. De Chagny**_

Christine felt cold chills and fear try to creep into her "Erik, how do we keep him thinking that you are dead and still meet him about the opera house? How are we supposed to deal with this?" Erik smiled, and pulled her close "I know the managers are idiots, and I made a set of simplified plans just for them, so they can learn to read. As for the boy, I have worked for years away from others, and have had both parties come away satisfied, the customer with a grand building, and myself with money. I already have a plan in place for this. Watch, my rose."

 _ **Vicomte De Chagny –**_

 _ **I have heard of the events that happened at the opera, and had a personal retelling as a good friend of mine was present that night. It was a tragic thing, and I felt it was a travesty that the Phantom in question burned down such a spectacular building.**_

 _ **I regret hearing of the end of your relation with the diva, knowing someone from childhood can bring feelings to the surface that are not entirely real, and I can understand your concern about social station, especially with as highly regarded as your family is. I have heard she was as beautiful as an angel, and could sing just as well. I have never met her, but I also hope that she is well.**_

 _ **I do prefer to work alone when drafting, however I will make an appearance at the work site when the work begins. Your advance will ensure that happens rather quickly. I have a foreman that is currently hiring the men to work, and I will know soon when we can begin.**_

 _ **As for the plans, I have included a simplified set of plans that should be easier to read. There are more sheets of paper for each view, this is so there are fewer measurements on each sheet, and hopefully less confusing.**_

 _ **I do enjoy the arts, and I look forward to the first opera after the Populaire reopens.**_

 _ **E. DeLionne, Architect**_

Christine looked at the name that Erik signed "DeLionne, the lion? Is that truly your surname Erik?" Erik shook his head, and snorted "No, my rose. It is a surname I chose when I returned to Paris. I do not know my true surname, and I do not care to because I do not want to be tied to people that felt I was better off dead." Christine felt horrified at this revelation about Erik's past, and moved in closer to him "What about the visit to the worksite? You will be doing that?" Erik nodded "I have always done this, to make sure that my plans are being followed and to watch for problems. I do it at night so that I do not have to deal with people staring, because I remove the mask to get a better look at things. I shall take extra precautions with this project, so that we will continue to live without interference from anyone." Christine sighed, knowing Erik would never let anyone interfere with their lives now that they were together. Erik summoned Darius, and sent the plans away with the letter to Raoul.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – This chapter will fill in some of the gaps with the correspondence between the Opera House and Erik's home. This should clear up a little of the confusion with the letters, and we will see what all has transpired with the Fop since we last saw him. Enjoy!**

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE –**

Raoul and the managers sat in the office, all breathing hard after having an argument about the best way to word the letter to the mysterious architect that sent the plans for the opera's rebuild. Andre was being the loudest this time, with Fermin sulking in the background "We have to make sure he knows that there aren't going to be any issues here! The whole city knows of the Phantom, the fact that this man is willing to help means that he has been living under a rock! We have to meet him; we have to make sure he understands that he won't be interfered with. Maybe we should send money first, so that he will begin in good faith and not leave if there are problems!" Raoul shook his head, and shot back a swallow of bourbon "He will get half now, when I send this letter. I have already said that there are no more personal issues, and that the Phantom is thought to be dead. I have visited Madame Giry and they do not know where Christine is, and that the Phantom is gone. We will find her to be the diva again, because I do agree with the monster, and that Carlotta was horrid, and I hated her singing. I am sealing and sending this now."

Fermin looked up from his drink "You should make sure that everything is gone down there. I'm not dealing with another madman again, we will burn it to the ground ourselves." Raoul's head snapped around, and he threw the chair he was sitting in back to the floor as he pinned Fermin to the wall "You will not presume to tell me what to do. I am higher than you in this, and it's MY money you are using to bring this place back. If my family wasn't so deeply associated with the arts, I would have already left this portal to hell in my past, and gone to the country for the season so I can meet a good woman. However, because my family is my family, I am here rebuilding this place for you so that my name can continue to be associated with good things." Raoul let go of Fermin, allowing him to drop to the ground "I am sending this now, and you will remember your place" Raoul slammed the office door, and stormed out, letter in hand.

After dropping the letter off with the post along with the money, Raoul went to the nearest bar so that he could quench his thirst with something better than what the managers had in their office. _"Why do I even bother with them? I should find someone to run the opera house that has a little more intellect than they do, those two should have stayed junk dealers! I have no problem spending on the opera house, I know I will get it back, but those two will be the death of me! Fermin forgets his place, and Andre is just a hysteric fool. Maybe we should try and bring the ghost back to scare them into doing as they are told, but it's too bad that didn't work in the past, and that the Opera Ghost is dead."_ Raoul slugged back his first bourbon, liking the better taste that the establishment had, and ordered the bottle from the barkeep "Here's 200 francs, do with it what you will." Raoul took the bottle and left, drinking in his carriage as he was taken back to his estate.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER –**

As predicted, another letter arrived at the Opera house in the most unusual scrawl. Raoul knew the writing as that of the architect that he had hired sight unseen to rebuild the opera. He didn't know what the large pack was that came with the letter, but he was interested in finding out, and soon. He opened the seal on the letter, noting it was a different color of wax this time. The first letter was in black, this one was in a royal blue. Both had the same seal, so it was dismissed as nothing, since this person was not a noble and had no family colors to use.

 _ **Vicomte De Chagny –**_

 _ **I have heard of the events that happened at the opera, and had a personal retelling as a good friend of mine was present that night. It was a tragic thing, and I felt it was a travesty that the Phantom in question burned down such a spectacular building.**_

 _ **I regret hearing of the end of your relation with the diva, knowing someone from childhood can bring feelings to the surface that are not entirely real, and I can understand your concern about social station, especially with as highly regarded as your family is. I have heard she was as beautiful as an angel, and could sing just as well. I have never met her, but I also hope that she is well.**_

 _ **I do prefer to work alone when drafting, however I will make an appearance at the work site when the work begins. Your advance will ensure that happens rather quickly. I have a foreman that is currently hiring the men to work, and I will know soon when we can begin.**_

 _ **As for the plans, I have included a simplified set of plans that should be easier to read. There are more sheets of paper for each view, this is so there are fewer measurements on each sheet, and hopefully less confusing.**_

 _ **I do enjoy the arts, and I look forward to the first opera after the Populaire reopens.**_

 _ **E. DeLionne, Architect**_

Raoul was astounded by the detail in the new plans that were sent, and how he was able to interpret them easier. He noticed that there was nothing on the drawings of the inside that indicated any kind of passages that he knew to exist in life. _"Perhaps he has never been there. I'm sure alterations will me made when the tunnels are found. Maybe we can seal them."_ Raoul looked at the managers, both who were in shock at how quickly the letter and new drafts had arrived. Andre was the first to speak "I still don't know what half of this means! Why does the man not wish to meet us? We are his employers after all!" Raoul shook his head "I am his employer, not you. It is my money, not yours. You own the building, that is all." All three noted that DeLionne as he called himself said that a good friend was in attendance the night of Don Juan, and wondered what story he was told by this person. They all agreed that yes, Christine was indeed beautiful, but that he beauty had to have been her downfall. Raoul knew he had discarded her for a good reason. Even though she was beautiful, she worked in an opera house, was most likely compromised, and would not be accepted into his family or social echelon. He had yet to decide if he felt bad about it or not, but he didn't remember much of why he had made that choice. He had the ring back, which he found as a good thing, because anyone else in that position surely would have sold it for cash.

Fermin piped up, not wanting a repeat of being pinned to the wall by an angry Raoul "At least he is working on getting the workers together. We should be able to see him soon enough, and begin to see what our building will look like when it is restored to glory. I see that he says he enjoys the arts, should we give him a box for all of his work? Perhaps box 5 will no longer be cursed." Raoul agreed with this sentiment, and began to write a return to the architect.

 _ **Monsieur DeLionne –**_

 _ **I am pleased to have gotten such a quick response, and I am even more pleased to see that workers are already being located. The sooner we are able to rebuild, the better. I also wanted to thank you for the plans you sent, as I am able to read them much easier. I feel this Opera will soon be at her former glory, if not beyond.**_

 _ **The managers and I are glad that you know some of what happened, are relived that you still agree to work on this with us. We want to offer you a box for the first season when we are ready to open, it is big enough to seat you and 3 companions comfortably. It is box 5, and it has the best view of the stage in our opinions.**_

 _ **We understand the need to work alone, and we do look forward to meeting you in person when the time comes and work has started.**_

 _ **I look forward to working closer with you on this, as I am the patron of the Opera House. My mangers are Andre and Fermin, but I feel they may soon be replaced.**_

 _ **Vicomte Raoul De Chagny**_

After posting this latest letter, Raoul left to his estate, knowing he parents had again invited some family over for a supper that would consist of them trying to get him to talk to a girl that knew little to nothing about anything. He thought about taking one of the girls that was paraded in front of him just because she was pretty, because all she had to do was be on his arm at events, and bear him an heir. He didn't have to do anything with her other than that. His parents didn't have anything to do with each other outside of social events, sleeping on opposite sides of the house. Raoul thought about that kind of a situation, but then thought about how lonely it would probably be, not that he cared. He had money, and he could buy companionship anytime he wanted.

Raoul saw that his temper had been increasing the last few weeks, and thought it to be related to a man's need for a woman. He thought about what he would do the first few weeks with a wife, but then thought about how he would rather have some kind of experienced woman when he felt like this. He wanted to sink his fist into something since he couldn't sink his cock into a whore at the moment. He sighed as he walked out of his room and into the foyer, waiting on the newest little mouse to be shown to him.

While he was waiting, Raoul thought back on the night he woke up in the brothel. He was exhausted that morning, and hungover like he had drunk all of the wine in France. He remembered nothing from the night before, or a few days before that when he thought about it deeply. _"I really must have been on a long run that week. I still like my bourbon, so I know that wasn't the cause. How many women did I have those nights?"_ Raoul smiled to himself, feeling that he had proven himself virile and potent to all of the women that he was with, even though he had no clue what had really happened. Raoul didn't remember the fight with Madame, the threats, or the scimitar being pointed at his throat. He didn't remember the draught that had been given to him.

He thought about the monster at the opera house, and hoped he was dead. All of the money he was spending in the name of his family made him want to find the man, bring him back, and kill him again for the expense. He thought about the girl that had been involved with all of this _"I should have just wooed her, taken care of my needs and discarded her instead of this whole mess. I knew her as a child, and it was foolish of us both to think that we could overcome all of the differences."_ Raoul had no ill will towards Christine, so he hoped that no harm had come to her, but he didn't know if he would help her or even hire her to work at the opera house, if they could even find her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – So here we are, some letters have been exchanged, and we are a couple days after the last chapter. Erik's response… Nadir and Madame are still in Calais, and so Erik and Christine are not supervised. I own nothing but my own thoughts. Recap –**

 _He thought about the monster at the opera house, and hoped he was dead. All of the money he was spending in the name of his family made him want to find the man, bring him back, and kill him again for the expense. He thought about the girl that had been involved with all of this_ _"I should have just wooed her, taken care of my needs and discarded her instead of this whole mess. I knew her as a child, and it was foolish of us both to think that we could overcome all of the differences."_ _Raoul had no ill will towards Christine, so he hoped that no harm had come to her, but he didn't know if he would help her or even hire her to work at the opera house, if they could even find her._

Erik read the letter again, watching Christine's reaction to what Raoul had said "Erik, he wants to meet you in person, and soon! What are you going to do? And they want to make a gift of box 5, how are you going to make that seem a surprise?" Christine looked frantic, and felt it to her bones. Erik was still pretty collected, and laughed "That boy won't know what to do when we finally meet again. He won't be able to do anything about me still being alive, because I am the only one that will be able to keep the rebuild of the opera going. I am almost joyful that he is thinking of replacing the idiots." Erik chuckled, and began to write his response.

 _ **Vicomte De Chagny –**_

 _ **I have been notified by my foreman that we have the workers needed to begin reconstruction. We will first work on the exterior issues, and make sure the roof of the opera is intact and well-sealed before we begin on the inside. We don't want it to be ruined by the elements.**_

 _ **I assure you, we shall meet in person if you so desire it, however it will be at a time and date of my choosing.**_

 _ **I am sorry to hear that you are in need of new management. I can suggest a person, should you so be inclined.**_

 _ **E. DeLionne**_

Erik sealed the envelope with wax, the same royal blue he used before. It matched his eyes, and reminded him of Christine, which is why he now insisted on using only this color. Erik smirked, and pulled Christine close to him, her standing and he still seated at his desk "This shall prove interesting, should the Vicomte decide to take my suggestion of manager. It will not be me, but Nadir. He has always had a good mind for business, and it keeps me away from suspicion." Christine shivered "Erik, will we ever be free of the dark cloud that seems to follow us when Raoul is involved?" Erik pulled her close, kissing her forehead and then her cheek "We will be free of him soon. It will not be by my hand. I will not kill again unless it is to keep you safe." Christine moved in closer to Erik, her arms around his shoulders "I know that Erik, and I love you for it. How will we work this as things continue?" Erik looked up at his angel "We shall keep going as we are now, Darius will continue to run the post, and I will keep making drafts and plans for the opera. When we finally do have to meet face to face, it will be an affair that no one will ever forget."

Erik stood up, removing his cravat and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt "I must go find something that I can relax in, we must be to bed soon. I suggest you do the same, and we will practice before we sleep." Erik kissed her cheek, and left the room. Christine sighed, and followed his lead, going to her room so that she could change soon as well. Christine got herself out of her day dress and corset quickly, and grabbed a nightgown from her wardrobe. She saw the embroidery on it, and knew that Erik had commissioned it. It was white, with multiple layers so her modesty was covered, and had long sleeves to keep herself warm. The embroidery was roses, red, yellow and some blue, sewn into the collar and the ends of the sleeves. The hem had more roses in it, along with a small ruffle so that the end kept off of the floor. She also had two light robes that she could tie around her, one black and one white, so that she would always have one that went with her nightgowns. Erik had purchased so much for her in the last few weeks, she didn't know what to think. She was deeply appreciative of everything he was doing, as she came to him with nothing.

Erik on the other hand, felt that he couldn't lavish enough on her. He had enough money to make sure that all of the people in his home were fed, clothed and had anything they wanted and still have more than enough to survive on, travel the world multiple times, and still have their children taken care of, should there be any. Erik knew that Christine would want children, and also knew that children would be a natural happening of physical relations. What Erik didn't know was if his deformity would be passed on to offspring, or if it was even possible for him to produce children.

Erik and Christine both arrived at the solar at the same time, Erik in a poet's shirt that was untied at the chest, black sleep pants and socks. Christine had her hair down, with her white robe tied around her waist. She also had one of the many pairs of slippers on, all of them made to match something in her clothes that she could wear at home. Both looked at each other, and stopped in their tracks. Erik was the first to speak "You still look like an angel, Christine. I love your hair down like that. It is simple and so beautiful at the same time." He pulled her close, kissed her forehead and held her to him. Christine looked up at him "Erik, I have always seen you in full and formal dress, this is something new to behold, and it still makes you look like the genius that you are. You are so handsome, and I love this feeling of being close to you." Erik was still in awe that Christine had chosen him. He knew that tonight would be memorable, and that nothing would be more perfect after they finished singing. Erik drew away from Christine, and sat at the piano "We have a song I want to sing with you. I think you remember the tune, but the words will be different. Add what you want when it is your turn. Please, tell me yes." Christine looked at Erik "Of course Erik, I will sing anything you ask me to, anytime that you want. Yes, Erik." Erik smiled, and began to play

" _Say you'll share with me our love, our lifetimes. Lead me far from my solitude. Say you need me here beside you, I'll guard you and I'll guide you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

Christine looked at Erik, tears streaming down her face _"I will share with you our love, our lifetime. I can lead you from your solitude. I will always need you here beside me, to guard me and guide me. Anywhere I go, you must go to. Love me Erik, It's all I ask of you."_

Both began to sing together, as Erik got up from the Piano. Christine didn't see what he was carrying in his hand _"You gave me your song, and helped my soul take wing. I returned to be your angel, to keep your music alive! Anywhere you go, let me go too! Love me my angel, it's all I ask of you!"_ Erik dropped to a knee, with a box in hand "Christine, I know you returned this to me once, but I want you to have it again, to keep this time." Erik opened his hand, making the box vanish, with the ring he gave Christine that night in his palm. Christine gasped, dropping to her knees as well. "Erik, how do you still have this? It's more beautiful now than it was then! Of course I will keep it this time. What are you asking me?" Erik looked at her "Christine, be mine. You returned, and you are the one reason my song still exists. Will you love this shell that I am in for eternity? Will you be my wife?" Christine squealed, with her hands still in front of her face "Of course Erik! Why would I not want to wake next to you every day? Erik, I want to be your wife." Christine was crying again, as Erik slid the ring on her finger. Erik looked as his now fiancée "I need to find my surname now, don't I? Unless you want to be Madame DeLionne?" Christine threw her arms around Erik "I will take the name you have, or the one you give. I don't care as long as I am your wife."

Erik and Christine both rose from the floor, holding each other closely. Erik looked at his angel "There is something that I have been wanting to do since the first time I saw you after your return, but it has not been proper to do until now." Erik leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. Christine at first didn't know what to do, but she felt the heat rise in her instantly, and didn't want to ever let go. Erik's hands went to her neck and waist, holding her close to him while he continued to give her small kisses. He didn't want to be too demanding with this being her first kiss, and knowing that she was still innocent. Christine's face was pressed into the corner of his mask. She pulled back, and placed her hand on his mask "This is in the way. Please, Erik. Take it off so there are no barriers between us. I can't fathom you wearing this for the rest of our lives, I need to see your full face and to feel it." Erik nodded slightly, and Christine removed the mask, setting it on the table. She placed her hands on his cheeks, and rose on her toes to kiss Erik again. The increased sensation on the scarred side of his face brought tears to Erik's eyes, and he held his forehead to Christine's "I don't think I can ever get enough of your touch to that side of my face. I have never felt love or gentleness on that side, only pain. This is one of the reasons why I need you so desperately."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – I wanted to clear up some timelines here, so that we are all on the same page. This chapter starts about two days after the previous, and Nadir and Madame are returning home. I also wanted to say something about the ages. Christine is 18, Which puts Erik in my opinion at 28 or 29. Madame would be about 34 or 35, and Nadir closer to 40. I know this doesn't sound too old, but in a time when the average life expectancy was 50-60, Madame and Nadir are up there.**

 **This chapter gets a little dark at the end, if you are a fan of Raoul, you are going to hate me.**

 **I answer my reviews via private message, I prefer to keep it that way because it keeps the conversations going and separated. Recap –**

 _The increased sensation on the scarred side of his face brought tears to Erik's eyes, and he held his forehead to Christine's "I don't think I can ever get enough of your touch to that side of my face. I have never felt love or gentleness on that side, only pain. This is one of the reasons why I need you so desperately."_

Christine was close to tears at Erik's revelation that night, but she had pure joy come from her mind when she read the letter from Madame and Nadir saying they were coming home!

 _ **Erik and Christine –**_

 _ **We should be arriving home within 4 days. We are sending this as we prepare to leave Calais. It was a wonderful vacation. Meg enjoyed herself as well, being noticed by a couple of young suitors. More about this later.**_

 _ **Monsieur and Madame Khan**_

Erik's eyebrow raised at the thought of Meg having suitors or young men that would be calling on her, as she had only ever devoted time to dancing "This will be interesting for sure. Madame and her straitlaced approach to things, she will surely make me be a chaperone to anything that Meg gets herself into. Perhaps we could chaperone together?" Erik kissed the knuckles on Christine's hand, admiring the ring that she now wore with pride. "Erik" Christine asked "Should we wait until Madame and Nadir notice that we are engaged, or shall we say something after they have had time to settle from their journey?" Erik looked at Christine, gazing at her hand, and then her face "I would shout it from the rooftop of the cathedral if I could, but I think being in Paris may still be hazardous. I would post flyers all over the city, but I think that could lead to issues with the boy. I will tell Nadir and Madame as soon as possible." Christine smiled "So, until then, I guess we have to keep it to ourselves?" Erik grinned "Only if you want it that way, my dear" and kissed her lips.

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE –**

Work outside had begun in earnest, with the workmen first adding a new roof to the building. Erik's plan was close to the original, with a little more flair. The dome would be reconstructed, and have skylights installed so that matinee shows would be able to have some natural light, and there would be less candles and gas used to light the auditorium and stage. Erik also removed the gargoyles, having them replaced by statues of women that were posed to be muses, each with their own pens, scrolls, instruments and wings. Erik had to have these for Christine, as his angel and his muse, he wanted something that would forever stand in tribute to her. The outside would be covered in Spanish tiles, with the flat area they used to meet on the roof having a stone grounding so there would be a stable surface, should they ever return to the roof. Erik had yet to decide on how to decorate the interior of the dome, wanting another fresco to be painted, but unsure of what he wanted to have put there. The original had been a scene of heaven, which Erik felt to be garish and gaudy, but also thought of how he felt after Christine said yes. He had artists working on samples for the dome, convinced that he may have to do the work himself.

His instructions for the process were very clear. The inside would not start until the roof had been rebuilt, and the walls were made stable again on the outside. Andre and Fermin balked at this, but Raoul made sure they understood "I will not pay for new seats again and again because it has rained, or otherwise ruined them. The inside can't be worked on until the outside is complete! It makes sense!" Raoul had taken to making sure that he had a supply of bourbon or wine in his office at all times, sometimes going through multiple bottles a day. The managers paid no attention to his drinking, because the money was still coming in, so what did it matter? What they did pay attention to was the numerous women that came and went through the day, some of them staying for only minutes, while Raoul would leave with others.

The managers remembered the encounters with Raoul, the Phantom and Christine, but didn't know much about what happened to her. They also knew she had a part in the disaster that night, but it couldn't be blamed on her because she was the unwilling victim. But why was Raoul acting like she didn't even exist anymore? Was it because she chose him? They had to get involved and find out, nothing could get in the way of this. "Vicomte, may we have a word, Sir?" Fermin asked rather timidly. Raoul looked up from his desk, covered his papers and said "What is it you want now? Get in here." Both managers sat down, trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject "We were wondering, sir, if you have heard from Christine Daae at all. She was your fiancée last we were aware, and we know that the relationship did go down from the disaster. Have you and she been working on some kind of reconciliation?" Raoul almost saw red, and then remembered the ignorance of the managers "Christine was an opera singer, and was not fit to be my wife. I may have loved her from childhood, but she was not fit to a part of high society. I called off the engagement. I do not know where she is now." Andre spoke up "But sir, a witness saw you leaving the underground with her, and you were frantic in looking for her immediately after the fire. Did you not leave with her?" Raoul was dumbfounded "I was not present in the underground that night, I escaped the fire like the rest of the patrons. What are you babbling about?" Raoul took a drink of scotch, exhaling deeply as it burned down his throat "Christine was on stage when that monster…" A flash of something came to Raoul's mind _"You must remove his mask Lotte, it is the only way to be sure it is him. He has killed before, and he will kill again. You have to do this, for me, for us! Surely you love me enough to want to stay with me for our lives, I love you, do you not love me?"_ Raoul took a deep breath _"Raoul, please! Don't make me do this trial by fire! OF course I love you! We are engaged to be married, are we not? Why would I agree to marry you if I didn't love you? This plan will end badly; more people than one or two may be killed. What if he finds out about this and takes me?"_ Raoul was sweating now _"If he does that, then I will hunt the monster to hell and back. I don't care who he is Christine. He is a monster and doesn't deserve to live. You need to stay away from him. You are engaged to me; you need to do what I say."_ Raoul dropped his glass with that final flash of recall "Dear God, what have I done? Did I doom us all that night?" Raoul looked at the managers with new eyes "Here, this is the rest of what is needed to rebuild. I may not return." With that remark, Raoul vanished into the night, mourning the loss of his memories, guilty for his actions and wondering how much blood he had spilled. When he came to the river, he screamed like his soul was being torn apart "She chose him over me! What choice did she have? I could have killed her, killed us all! The man that she deserves is the one that has her now! Christine, may you forgive me one day, and may God receive my soul!" Raoul plunged himself backwards off of the bridge over the river, and let the water take him to his grave.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – so that last chapter ended pretty well into the dark. It gets much lighter from here, but there is still plenty of action to come. This chapter will be a turning point for a couple of things. Enjoy!**

 **Recap –**

 _With that remark, Raoul vanished into the night, mourning the loss of his memories, guilty for his actions and wondering how much blood he had spilled. When he came to the river, he screamed like his soul was being torn apart "She chose him over me! What choice did she have? I could have killed her, killed us all! The man that she deserves is the one that has her now! Christine, may you forgive me one day, and may God receive my soul!" Raoul plunged himself backwards off of the bridge over the river, and let the water take him to his grave._

Madame, Nadir and Meg had returned that day. Christine was excited to see her friend and her surrogate mother, she could not keep herself occupied enough to not look out of the windows in the house every few minutes. Erik laughed at her when she was pacing "You will wear a spot n Nadir's floor doing that, what am I going to tell him?" He scooped Christine up, kissed her, and held her close to him. Christine nestled her face into his chest "Tell them that I was so inpatient to share our news with them, I couldn't contain it!" Erik picked her up, and began to carry her out of the room "We shall go to the garden then." Outside, Erik and Christine began to pick the roses that Christine wanted in each room, with Erik deftly removing each thorn, and tying each group with a different colored ribbon, except for hers. Christine would always have a thin, black ribbon on her roses, his signature to her. Christine raised her head to look at Erik when they both heard the gate open. Christine grabbed her skirts up and ran to the front of the house, just as the carriage pulled to a stop "Madame! Meg! Nadir! You have come home! I have missed you so much, and there is much to tell you about when you get settled. Madame noticed immediately that Christine was wearing something new "And what my dear child is this?" Madame raised Christine's had so that all three could see the ring that Erik had given her "I do think explanations are in order, and why did Erik not consult me first?" Nadir roared with laughter "Antoinette, I think you give the boy too much credit when it comes to doing things how society dictates. There have always been one set of rules when it comes to Erik, his own. I wouldn't be shocked to find out they married while we were gone!" Erik came around the corner "Daroga, I did think of that very thing, but knew I would never hear the end of it from you, or Madame." Nadir laughed again "My boy, you finally have your woman. Now you will know what it is like to have your every move dictated by someone other than yourself. If you have not already, every thought you have, every move you make will be for the protection and betterment of her, your selfish reasoning for anything will slip away as you make it all about her." Nadir clapped Erik on the back and walked inside with him "We must speak later; I have something for you that you shall need soon." Nadir motioned to Madame "We must retire. It is getting late, and we have traveled for nearly four days. MY old bones don't recover from travel like they used to. Meg, you may do as you wish, your mother and I are going to get some sleep!" Meg gave Nadir and her mother a kiss on the cheek "Of course papa, thank you for taking me with you."

The next morning's paper brought pain to Christine, Meg and Madame in a way that none of them realized. A part of the shared history of the disaster was gone, and with him, some of the questions they had about why he had planned things the way he did, and if he realized what he was doing.

" _ **Vicomte Raoul De Chagny, found dead on the banks of the Seine. No foul play."**_

Erik felt some amount of victory, he was alive, Raoul was not. He had Christine, and Raoul did not. He did feel a twinge of remorse over not being the method of dispatch for the boy. He saw that Christine was in pain from this, and wanted to do everything he could think of to give her comfort "Christine, my love, mourn for him as you remember him from long ago, not as he was when he was last here. The fact that there was no foul play means that he may have done this to himself. Did he have any kind of dark thoughts about death that you know of?" Christine looked at Erik, one tear running from her eye "No, Erik. He didn't talk or think about death. I can't help but hear how angry he was with all of us the last time he was here to talk to Madame. He had so much hatred for us all. Then he just vanished, only to correspond with you in the letters about the opera house. It was like I didn't exist." Christine shivered, even though she wasn't cold. She had a sense of dread with this latest turn of events, and wondered if that meant that things were about to be put on hold "Erik, what will happen to the opera now?" Erik looked down at his angel, and pulled her close "I will approach Nadir about being the manager, and see what the current idiots have done about finding a new patron. IF they have not come across anyone willing, I think I may become the patron, designer, composer and builder of the opera house!" Erik felt jubilant, a further triumph he had not thought of. Christine began to retreat into herself, the guilt washing back like a tidal wave "This is all my fault. I went with his plan, and now we may never have our opera back. Why was I so stupid to think that things would work according to plan? I have killed my childhood friend, all because I went back to the man I love. Why does this have to happen every time I am happy!" Christine ran from the room, sobbing. She went into her room, shut and bolted the door, and screamed "I let this happen! I should never have left him! He would still be alive and the patron of the opera! Why can I never make the choice that will result in no blood! Why must I be cursed with this wretched fate! What have I done to deserve this!" Christine collapsed against the wall, and began to pound on the floor, hoping the pain in her hands would help to numb the pain in her heart.

The guilt was consuming Christine again. Erik knew this, because he too began to feel cold. He sprinted up the stairs to Christine's room, and began pounding on the door while she screamed her laments. _"I should never have left him…Why can I never make the choice…"_ The phrases that Erik heard shook him to his core, and he sank to the floor as well on the outside of the door _"She thinks that she caused this by following her heart. She says she should never have left him, but she loves me! Why is she so broken up about his death? We are free of him! What wretched fate is she speaking of? Surely it isn't being married to me. No, it has to be. One look at my face, and anyone would think she had a wretched life ahead of her. She is nothing but purity, beauty and perfection. She doesn't need to be tied down to this shell that will only horrify her in the nights to come."_ Erik sobbed "No, I can't let you go, my love. I know you may want to leave me, but that is because of my face. My body is the poison that drives you from me." Erik lowered his head, and sobbed into his hands, not feeling the door crack behind him. Christine emerged "What lies have you told yourself Erik? I do not want to leave. Your face holds nothing for me to fear, only more things for me to love about you, and ways for you to feel love from me. There is no poison to drive me away, I love you. I feel like his death is somehow my fault too, we must find out what was going through his head that night. Are you willing to speak to the managers in person?" Erik shook his head "It is too early for that right now. When the work is complete outside, I will arrange a personal meeting with the managers, and we will start to bury these horrid affairs in the past, forever." Both held each other close, waiting for breathing to slow, before they tried to rise and seek out fresh air outside.

Erik wrapped his cloak around his angel, who had come out in the evening air without a shawl or coverlet. "You will catch cold if you do not keep yourself warm, my dove. I can't bear the thought of your perfect voice being taken, even for a day or two, by the brutal forces of nature." Christine joined her hands to his "You will always be there to keep me warn Erik. I have no fear of the cold when you are with me. Erik brought the unmasked side of his face next to hers "And I will never tire of hearing how I keep you warm, and how you have no fear when you are with me. Are you truly real? I can't be dreaming, for this has been too perfect for even my mind to come up with. Are you an angel?" Christine blushed, and looked down at their feet "Only your angel, Erik. Only ever yours." Erik spun her in his arms, so he could see her face. "I have never done this before, but will you stand here for a moment with me?" Christine nodded, confused as to what was happening until she saw Erik's' hands reach to his face, and remove the mask "I have never left any dwelling of mine without this. I have never felt the sun on the cursed side of my face. Will you help me do this?" Christine said "Of course Erik. I will do anything you want me to do for you." Christine had subconsciously started stroking Erik's deformed cheek with her thumb, and Erik let out a long sigh "What you are doing right now is perfect. I have told you that the sensations on that side are more intense? I don't know why, but they are. Don't stop, please" he pleaded.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – I have been bogged down at work the last week, spring break is approaching fast and I intend to have more updates for you over the break. I don't like posting so few chapters, and I love the reviews! Things are heating up now for our lovebirds, and I think you will like where things head. There is still drama to come. Recap –**

 _"I have never left any dwelling of mine without this. I have never felt the sun on the cursed side of my face. Will you help me do this?" Christine said "Of course Erik. I will do anything you want me to do for you." Christine had subconsciously started stroking Erik's deformed cheek with her thumb, and Erik let out a long sigh "What you are doing right now is perfect. I have told you that the sensations on that side are more intense? I don't know why, but they are. Don't stop, please" he plead._

Christine lowered her forehead to Erik's chest, trying to get her mind to slow down for only a moment, so that she could enjoy the moment in peace. Her hand stilled against Erik's cheek, soaking in the warmth of his body from that small point, her hand feeling the electricity that only his touch could inspire. She knew that he was the only one she needed to be with. "Erik, how did this happen? I mean, were you born with this scarring? Or did it happen to you in your youth?" Erik looked down at her, taking a deep breath to still his heart "Christine, my face was not like this when I was born. There was a small part that would have been hidden by my hair on the side of my face, near my ear." He took another deep breath, raising his hand to hers on his face "My mother tried to fix it, burning, cutting it away and burning it, different herbs and medicines. She almost had it erased, I was about 5 I think. It got infected, and the infection spread through my skin, to all of the places you see now. She could not look at me after that, forcing me to wear a cloth sack over my face. That is how the gypsies found me. I was separated from her at the market, and they took me from her." Erik was shaking now "I was the "Devil's Child" in their traveling show. I was beaten, starved, and never let out of the cage. I killed my handler, Javert. That was when Madame found me, and brought me under the opera house." Christine was shedding new tears for her love _"He has been through so much; no wonder he holds what he wants so close. He has been so full of anger and hate through his life, with no love and compassion, save from Madame. I have to make sure that he never feels that rejection or regret again."_ Christine looked at Erik "You will always have the love and acceptance you need from me" she held up her hand with the ring "This is only the first way I can prove it to you. I love you Erik." She raised up on her toes, and kissed Erik.

A new feeling rushed Erik's mind like a fire. He held Christine close, one arm around her waist, and another on the back of her head. He began to move his lips, and swept his tongue across her bottom lip, wanting to feel more of her against his mouth. Christine pulled back for a moment, looked at Erik, and began to kiss him back in earnest. Erik let a low growl escape from his throat, and began to walk them against a wall. His hands began to explore her back and shoulders, as they stayed in their embrace. Christine held Erik's face in her hands, feeling a warmth that began to spread through her body, with her mind slowly losing the battle to keep herself proper when it came to this man that she had needed for so long. Erik ground his hips against her involuntarily, his arousal very apparent to Christine. She opened her eyes, gasping for air "Erik, we can't take this too far. We are not yet wed. It wouldn't be right. You are mine as I am yours, but we are not yet bound to each other." Erik touched his forehead to hers "I know my love. I will do everything I can to rectify that soon. You set my body and soul on fire, I need you that much. Only you can quench what burns through me. If you wish to wait until we are wed, we will do just that." Erik took his angel inside, and laid her on the bed "I must go myself for the night, my angel. I love you." Erik kissed her forehead, and left the room.

Erik was in a hear run when he reached his room, his arousal nearly painful at this point. He leaned against his door _"I hate having to do this. It means I can't control the reaction of my body to the siren that she is. I have to hold my control even closer now. I will not dishonor her or force her."_ Erik quickly stripped his cloak, pants and shirt on a chair near the door, and went to his bathroom in only his breeches. After releasing himself, he ran the water for a bath, and quickly found the oil that he used to make sure he didn't chafe, because that was even more uncomfortable than walking around at full attention. He took himself in his own hands, and thought of Christine as he stroked himself to a release that was needed, but not satisfying. It was only going to satisfy him when he would be able to find release in her body. Erik relaxed into the tub, cursing himself for the lack of control. He looked over the scars that were on his arms, and the ones that were on his chest _"She hasn't seen any of these yet, and I don't know that I can let her. She would surely run from me then, or never cease weeping because of the pain in my past. Why does she have to be so good and perfect?"_

Christine was in her own world of misery in her room, having gotten out of bed after she heard Erik race down the hall. _"I know I should not have kissed him, or returned the ones he gave me. It's not right. He wants me as a husband wants his wife, but I am not his wife yet. We can't lay with each other as such, can we? I am going to marry him; I can't marry anyone else. What am I supposed to do?"_ Christine wrung her hands, and proceeded to her bathroom, so she could fix her hair for bed. As she worked the rose oil through her hair to keep the tangles away, she thought about Erik's hands in her hair, holding her close to him _"Why do I feel like this about him? I want him to have his hands all over me. I want to be his wife and have his children. It's so sinful to think of him in this way, when he is not yet my husband. Is this how Madame felt about Nadir?"_ Christine knew she would have to ask Madame what she should do, and soon. She began to hum the song that they had sang together that first time in his lair, when he had just revealed himself to her. It brought her comfort to think of the times before everything went sideways, when it was just her, Erik and their music.

Erik heard her humming down below, and sighed deeply, changing the words a little in his head _"In sleep she sings to me, my dreams she takes. Her voice that calls to me, and speaks my name. And may I dream again, for I have found – The angel of music is here with me, and in my mind."_ Erik knew he needed to accelerate his plans, and soon. They were both so close to being swept up in each other that he didn't trust himself.

The next morning before Christine came down for breakfast, Erik cornered Nadir in his study "What was it you said that you had for me? You said I need it, so out with it you old goat!" Nadir laughed "Good morning my boy. I have something you will need for your wedding to your love. I have already paid for the banns, and don't you even think about telling me no." Nadir took out an envelope from his desk "Read these carefully Erik. You will need to know the information by heart." Erik opened the envelope _"These are birth documents, giving me a surname? How did the old goat come up with this?"_ Erik looked through the documents, showing his true birthdate (From what he could remember), but giving a surname he did not expect to see. "Nadir, how did you do this?" Nadir looked at Erik, eyes shining with some tears that were beginning to form "You did all that you could for Reza, and helped him go to Allah without pain and with much less suffering than his disease would have left him with. In many ways over the years, I have come to see you as my son, so now you are. Erik, you are my boy in my heart, and now on paper as well." Erik looked at the papers again "Erik Lennox Kahn. I will let Christine know that we have the last bit that was needed. I have already had a gown made for her, and I will summon a magister. Perhaps we could use the same one that you used?" Nadir grinned widely "I have already made that arrangement; he will be here next week my boy. You will have your wife, and soon. Don't torment yourself."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – We meet someone new here, and we find out more about the goings on at the opera house. We won't spend long away from our duo, just adding to their lives. Recap –**

 _Erik looked at the papers again "Erik Lennox Kahn. I will let Christine know that we have the last bit that was needed. I have already had a gown made for her, and I will summon a magister. Perhaps we could use the same one that you used?" Nadir grinned widely "I have already made that arrangement; he will be here next week my boy. You will have your wife, and soon. Don't torment yourself."_

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE –**

Fermin and Andre were reading the paper for what seemed like the 100th time. "He's dead, our patron is dead. Our money is gone. We only finished the outside, now the inside will never be complete! We are ruined. DeLionne will never finish this now that we don't have a patron!" Andre wailed, as Fermin sat silent, thinking over their options. The men had sold their business when they bought the opera, and now had nothing to fall back on. Fermin had gone into a silent brooding state since the papers published Raoul's death. The funeral had already taken place, and Raoul's brother took control of the family fortune again. He had already said the family's funding of the opera was over, because of the scandal and events of Don Juan. "We will have to send a letter to DeLionne about the unfortunate happenings. That is all we can now do, and ray that we find someone to by this wretched place." Fermin took another drink of his brandy, and glowered at Andre, who was in a panic again over what to write to the architect. "What are we going to tell him? That all of the money is gone, sorry we wasted his time but we can't do anything now? How are we even supposed to tell him? We haven't met him yet!" Fermin looked over at Andre "He said we would meet him when the outside of the opera house was finished. It is finished, we will let him know that, and then we will see what all we should do.

 _ **Monsieur DeLionne –**_

 _ **The outside of the opera has finished. The workers made very good time, and we are very pleased with the results. Your designs are infinitely better now that we see the real results. We wish to meet you soon so that we may talk of the inside of the opera.**_

 _ **We are sure that you have heard of the demise of the Vicomte. It was an unfortunate situation, and we are looking for another patron.**_

 _ **Managers, Andre and Fermin**_

The managers sent off the letter, and settled back in to their offices for another night of brandy, with another hangover waiting for them in the morning.

 **AT THE ESTATE –**

Christine woke up with a shudder, thinking about what Erik had said to her about how his face became the way it was. She thought about what would happen when they would marry, and how worried he would be about having a child with her, because part of his deformity was inborn. _"Will he do something to prevent his seed from being potent? Or will he expect me to do things to prevent a child? It will never experience what he did, I would die before I allowed that to happen."_ Resolute to meet Erik before he shut himself away for the day with drafting, she hurried down the stairs in her dressing robe and slippers. She heard Nadir say something about Erik not tormenting himself, and wondered if it had to do with what he told her the night before. As she came into the room, she saw Erik had a packet of papers in front of him. Christine looked at the papers "Erik, what are those?" Erik's eyes had unshed tears in them, and he rushed up to embrace Christine "My dearest, these are the papers we needed to ensure our marriage is binding. It is a birth record for me, along with copies of each of the banns that must be published. I now have a surname, and you will share it with me when we are married, next week." Christine was astonished that this was happening so fast "Erik, the banns have to be published for three months, how are we to be married next week?" Nadir rose from the table "Christine, the magister that married Madame and I will marry you and Erik. He is being paid to not file the papers until after the banns are through, but he has assured me that with the papers being signed by the witnesses, you, Erik and himself, it will be binding. You will take his name as you have taken his heart." Nadir excused himself to go seek his wife for the morning.

Erik was working on what he wanted on the new fresco in the dome of the opera house when Darius arrived with the mail, including the short note from the managers at the opera house. Erik took the note first, leaving the rest of the letters for Darius to deliver to Nadir. _"This is interesting; I wonder what the idiots are doing now? Surely this has something to do with the death of that fool that was giving them money."_ Erik read the letter, and didn't know if he wanted to let out a shout for joy, or begin to rage. _"The outside is at least finished. Looking for another patron? They already have one, they just don't know it yet. They can keep the ownership of the building, but it will be MY opera again, and Nadir will manage it. These two will drive it into the ground, and make it a ruin again."_ Erik sighed with satisfaction that things were starting to work out how he was wanting, and wrote a quick reply

 _ **Monsieurs –**_

 _ **I am glad to hear that you are approving of the exterior of the opera. The foreman notified me of the completion, and it feels good to know that we have made progress. I will meet with you next week on Tuesday. The time will be early, say 6 in the morning. This is so I am able to be sure that I am able to take care of several other matters.**_

 _ **I did hear about the untimely demise of the Vicomte. It is sad that the young man felt the way that he did.**_

 _ **I do have a suggestion for a new patron, if you would be willing to hear it. He has quite the affinity for the arts.**_

 _ **E. DeLionne**_

Erik sent the letter away with Darius, and continued to make plans for the dome. He wanted to depict the gods giving man music, and the beauty that came with it, but he also thought about the birth of Venus, and how she brought beauty to the world. In Erik's head, Venus would look like Christine, and be perfect in every way. He dismissed the Venus idea quickly, not wanting others to be able to gawk and see what would soon be his. _"She is MINE. No one else will see her unless she is on stage. She is for MY eyes. I will break the neck of any man that stares too long, or even thinks to try and kiss her hand."_ Erik felt lighter as he left the underground to see his angel again.

Erik heard a knocking at the door as he went to go up to the solar, and his body went still and cold _"Who in the hell is coming to this home? No one knows we are here, unless it is a delivery. I sent specific instructions for deliveries to be made by the stables, so that I can bring things in myself and inspect them in privacy."_ The knocking began again, and Erik heard a man's voice "Meg! You said you would be here, now where are you love? I have come all the way here for you! Meg!" Erik smirked, and silently turned back to his lair, if only for a moment. Nadir opened the door for the young man, who we well dressed. He had jet black hair, and green eyes that had a familiarity to them. _"That is such an unusual color, even here. I know he has no family, does he? I will have to make inquiries when I find his name."_ Nadir nodded his head "Anthony, it is good to see you again. What are you doing so far from Calais? Surely you haven't relocated already?" Andrew took Nadir's hand "I have, sir. I knew that I could not let Meg be without me for long, and I find myself ever upset without her company. I have relocated nearby, only an hour's ride from here. It is farther out from the city. Will you let my dear Meg know that I am here? I have missed her so much that it hurts my heart to wait a minute more." Nadir nodded again "I will get her for you, and try to keep her brother from bothering you too much." Nadir chuckled as he led Anthony to the sitting room, and went off to find Meg.

Erik passed Nadir in the hallway, clad in all black, with his stark white mask. His fedora was pulled low over his head, and his hands were in supple black gloves made from the softest and finest kid skin he could find "Who is that Nadir, and how soon will he leave?" Nadir laughed as he pulled Erik around a corner "This is Anthony DuPage. He is a suitor for Meg, having met while Antoinette and I were in Calais. He moved his business here recently, although it wasn't supposed to happen yet. He accelerated his plans for your sister. Don't hurt him. You may scare him if you please, but no blood and do not kill him, unless he does something that warrants it. He is not here for your love, and does not know of the events at the opera. You are safe with him." Nadir continued up the stairs to fetch Meg. _"I can scare him, but not hurt or kill him. This will be fun."_ Erik quietly crept to the door of the room Anthony was seated in, and threw his voice menacingly "You! What are you here for! My sister is not one of your girls that your type dispose of when the fun is over!" Anthony jumped up from his chair, and looked behind him, where the voice came from "W-Who is there?" Erik grinned, still behind the wall and threw his voice again "MY sister is under fierce protection. Anger her, and you anger the spirits that guard and guide her! You don't want to be caught in that." Anthony moved to the middle of the room, looking frantically for where the voice came from "I-I-I mean her no harm! I have come to court her! She was so beautiful in Calais!" Erik stopped for a moment, trying to not say anything that will send this man bolting for the door "Her beauty is surpassed by none. You will care to remember that. Or you will meet – ME!" Erik came flying out from around the corner, his cape flaring behind him. Dressed in all black, and standing at the same height as Anthony, Erik was formidable and was slowly moving his fingers in order, as if he was loosening them for a fight "I am Meg's brother. I am Erik. You will do nothing untoward to her or with her, lest you wish to be gelded before your wedding, should she choose to be your wife. You may convince her easily; I am not swayed." Anthony swallowed, and stood up straight. He was able to look Erik in the eye, and the matching color stunned them both for a moment "Your sister is safe with me. I will do nothing but escort her and keep her safe and happy. I do have to ask sir, Are you a DuPage? You have the same eye color that I have only seen in our family."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – Work schedule just went sideways, because of extra hours I don't have my mid shift this week… No overtime… Boo! There should be a few uploads this week and next due to this extra time during the day now. Enjoy – Review – Let me know what you think. As always – I own absolutely nothing, other than my own thoughts. Recap –**

 _Anthony swallowed, and stood up straight. He was able to look Erik in the eye, and the matching color stunned them both for a moment "Your sister is safe with me. I will do nothing but escort her and keep her safe and happy. I do have to ask sir, Are you a DuPage? You have the same eye color that I have only seen in our family."_

Erik took a step back from Anthony, not quite knowing what to say other than "I have no living family that I know of, other than my father, his wife and my sister. I do not have a surname other than what my father gave me, which is not DuPage." Anthony asked "Is Nadir your natural father? I have never seen the striking eye color that we share in anyone that is not related to me. The men in my family carry it, the women sometimes do." Erik shook his head, and removed his fedora so that Anthony could see his face "Nadir is not my natural father, however he is the man that rescued me in more ways than one, and has always watched out for my health and well-being. You met him in Calais no doubt when you met Meg." Erik leaned against the wall, next to the door, crossing his arms over his chest. He was done with the conversation, however Anthony was not "Indeed, I did. He did mention a son that was back at his manor that I needed to meet, and how protective you are over your sister. He also mentioned that you have a woman whom you favor, and that it would be entertaining to Nadir and Antoinette if we courted the girls together." Erik stood straight up at the mention of his angel "You will never touch my angel. She is the purest and most goddess like beauty in this world. She is MINE and you will never have her!" Erik's jealousy reached a boiling point quickly, and in a flash he disappeared, leaving Anthony struck dumb by his outburst.

Nadir brought Meg and Madame both to Anthony, knowing that he would have to go after Erik to keep him from destroying something in the meantime "I shall return shortly. Anthony, remember that Erik is a fellow that has not known much kindness in his life, aside from these last 10 years. Antoinette, don't scare the boy if he reaches for our dear Meg's hand while the three of you are conversing. I love you, my mistress of dance." Nadir kissed Madame's hand and left after Erik.

Erik was waiting in the hallway away from the sitting room, and cornered Nadir "What do you know about my natural family? I have the same eye color as that Anthony lout, and he says that it is only in his family! They are from Calais!" Nadir knew Erik was born around Calais, but that was all he knew of that time, for it is all Erik had to go on. Nadir sighed "Erik, I will look into this for you, if you wish. I can use the young man's name as a starting point, to see if there is something that we have missed in previous attempts. I tell you now though, you may not like what we find out. I will never disown you, my boy." Erik stood stunned by Nadir's words, knowing that the old man would not lie to him about this kind of matter "Very well, Nadir. I will of course pay for the detective and for whatever is needed, as I did the last time. I want to put this to rest, but I feel like there is something bigger that I am waiting to find out." Erik leaned back against the wall again, and Nadir approached him "Erik, we will find it together, and we will fight it together if needed. Do not worry about payment. I have contacts there that still owe me a favor or two. We will have answers soon I hope. I must rejoin the ladies, and make sure that Antoinette has not threatened Anthony such as you did. The two of you are so protective of our dear Meg." Nadir laughed as he returned down the hall to the ladies, and Erik went back into the underground, and began to pour himself into music on his organ.

Christine felt that something was not right, and she went down to find Erik had gone below and locked his door. She could hear the strains from the organ, and how angry the music was. There were some spots that had heavy melancholy in them, and they made Christine's heart ache for Erik. She hated to know that he was in so much pain, even if she didn't know why. She missed the exchange between Erik and Anthony, and then Erik and Nadir. She knew that she would have to get it out of Erik somehow, but also knew she needed to bide her time, because if she pushed now it would make Erik's mood worse. Christine sighed, and sank to the floor outside of Erik's lair, listening to the emotions that he was pouring out from his very soul. She wanted to go to him and pull him to her, to soothe the fight inside of him.

Erik felt her presence, and called to her as he unlocked his door. His hair was disheveled and coming out of the normally perfect ponytail that Erik kept it in. He looked at Christine "He has hair and eyes just like mine, he says the color of our eyes is the same, and no one else has it aside from his family. I do not know what my birth name was, only the one that I have been given by Nadir. I was born near Calais, where this suitor for Meg is from." Erik paused "I nearly forgot, we are to be married next week. Nadir arranged for the magister to come out and marry us. The banns are being posted and paid for. The marriage will not be filed until the banns are complete, but the marriage will be binding with the signatures. He also brought the paperwork that I needed, giving me his surname, a birthdate, and a place. The place is correct, the birthdate is a guess, and the surname is his." Christine was speechless at how all of the important things had been dealt with already "Erik, how am I to have a gown by then? How will I be the bride you deserve?" Erik pulled her close, kissed her forehead and told her "I had your gown made already. It is perfect for you, and for me. You will have everything else you need by the time we will be wed. I love you my angel. You are my reason for living, for having music still in my life. You are everything good in my world, and I will not let anyone change that. I will travel to hell, battle Satan himself, and return victorious just to see the light in your eyes when you look at me. I will do everything to be deserving of your love, moving heaven and hell to make you happy. You are my one and only purpose, to love you and make you happy with music and with my being. This marked shell that is my body will worship you as you deserve from the moment we are married until we die. This I vow to you, on all that is holy, and all that I hold dear."

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE –**

Andre and Fermin were reading the letter they had recently received, both giddy that they would soon meet this mysterious architect that was so recommended, and had done a job rivaling the palace on redesigning the outside of the opera house. As they read over Erik's letter again, they also thought about the new patron that this man was speaking of, and had no idea who he would be referencing. The men had approached three other families that were associated with the arts, and all three said no, with one family threatening to have the men beheaded if they ever showed themselves again asking for money.

Andre and Fermin looked forward to the meeting that was to take place the next day. Having already cleaned out the office that Raoul had previously occupied, the men sent back nearly everything that was in the office, aside from papers regarding opera business and various other items that they felt may be of value to them later. The seal of Raoul's family was of course sent back to his father, along with anything else that held the family crest of the DeChagny. The managers didn't want the thought of the burning of the opera crossing anyone's mind, which is why they also made sure that anything with the likeness of Christine was not visible. They knew that they would have to bring her back, seeing as Carlotta had moved from France, and was now residing in Spain. Both managers wondered if they were going to end up regretting the choice to bring the beauty back, wondering if the ghost would follow her, and make a return. Andre looked at his longtime friend and business partner "What do we do if the opera ghost comes back? We can't have the opera house burn down again in a fit of his rage?" Fermin considered for a moment "The man that played as the opera ghost is surely dead, and if he does make a return, I say we may have to give into his demands this time. LeFevre could afford to pay him and still have a very comfortable life, I think we can too."

The men looked at the ruined interior of the opera, and both had visions of a full auditorium, stage lights burning brightly, a bigger and brighter chandelier, and a peaceful show for all involved.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Here is my second one for the day. What do you think of Anthony? I am going to work on developing that character in these chapters this week. Opera House meeting… More Erik and Christine… Enjoy! I own nothing, other than how I think this story should have ended. Questions and comments are always welcome. Recap –**

 _Fermin considered for a moment "The man that played as the opera ghost is surely dead, and if he does make a return, I say we may have to give into his demands this time. LeFevre could afford to pay him and still have a very comfortable life, I think we can too."_

 _The men looked at the ruined interior of the opera, and both had visions of a full auditorium, stage lights burning brightly, a bigger and brighter chandelier, and a peaceful show for all involved._

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE – DAY OF THE MEETING –**

Andre and Fermin were running around like the very devil was chasing after them that morning. The architect said he would be there around 6 in the morning, and the men were not morning people. After drinking too much brandy the last few nights, Fermin was irritable and Andre was in a panic "He's going to be here any minute! MY God man! Move with a purpose! If he comes here and sees us like this, sees this place like this, he will turn on his heel and laugh on his way out!" Fermin glared at his partner "Shut your infernal mouth Andre! I am not ready to deal with this so early. We will see what he has to say, and what he has things to say about." Fermin stalked off, going after his clean clothes that he brought to the office a couple of days ago. Andre followed suit, and soon the men were in clean clothes, groomed and ready to meet their fate, or so they thought.

While the mangers were rushing in a panic, Erik was calmly and coldly putting on his cravat with sapphire stickpin, white dress shirt, black waistcoat, black trousers, black jacket and his black shoes. Erik selected his black kidskin gloves to wear for this meeting, and placed his fedora low on his head. His mask this day was not the white one, but another half mask that lifted a little farther from his mouth, which would make it easier to drink when he arrived to the managers, who he felt would die from the shock. This one was black, and it made his green eyes stand out even more, nearly the color of the leaves on the roses at the estate. Christine watched him dress and ready himself, hugging her coverlet around her to protect from the chill she was getting thinking about Erik going back to that place, and what it might mean for them. She shivered for what felt like the hundredth time since Erik woke her with a soft kiss and the blanket, all because of where he was going.

Erik was dressed and ready, but Christine didn't want to let him go. Erik knew he would have to do this "Christine, I am going there as Erik DeLionne, not the Phantom or the Opera Ghost. These men will not know it is me. Even if they try to link me with the events, I have ways to make them stop, and forget all about what they think. I am going to offer to be the patron of the opera house as well, my 20,000 francs a month from LeFevre and the money I make from drafting, along with other riches I have acquired along the way make us very wealthy. We will want for nothing, and the opera will be ours. I will fund it, Nadir will run it, and you will be the star as you are meant to be. Your voice carried me through the void of those years before you came to me, and it was the last thing I wanted to hear when I thought I would die at the hands of the mob." Erik grabbed her hands, kissing the knuckle of her ring finger that held his ring "This is only a touch of what I can provide for you. All I ask is one thing – Let me do this. I know you are scared, but I will prevail. The managers will know nothing different. I will return to you. Now my love, sleep sweetly. I will wake you when I return, if the Daroga doesn't do it first with his laughter that he seems to be in long supply of." Erik kissed her forehead, tipped his head to her "I love you my angel. Rest now, I will return." And left for the opera house.

When Erik arrived, he looked at the completed exterior of the opera. Gone were the gargoyles, now replaced with angels and blind muses. Erik smiled, noticing how perfectly each figure was carved, and how well they fit with the new look of the opera house. He saw the gilded dome glowing, even though the sun had just started to color the night sky. He thought of how splendid the opening would be, people lining up to enter and hear HIS angel. She would wrap them all in a trance, and come home to him as his wife. Erik approached the front entrance, looking at the new doors, and running his hands over the carvings of peacocks that graced each section on the doors. Both grand entrance doors had three sections, with the peacocks carved in each one. Erik did this with intent, having always felt that the aristocracy dressed up and strutted like these birds did when out in public among their own kind. He found the display ostentatious, and at times disturbing at the waste. Erik opened the grand door with little effort, and went inside.

There were some lamps burning inside so the managers and cleaning crew could see their work. Erik walked inside, exhilarated at the thought of making it his, and ashamed of what he did to destroy it. He bowed his head for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he went up the burned marble steps to the manager's office.

Fermin had already taken the brandy out when they heard footsteps "Hair of the dog that mauled us, my friend. Let us drink, quickly." Both men downed their brandy, and waited for a knock. Erik paused outside the door, silent as ever. He threw his voice just to play with the managers that were waiting for his arrival "I see you have taken well to my advice. See that you heed the advice of others in the future." Andre and Fermin both jumped from the desk "It's the Opera Ghost! He has returned and is going to kill us!" Erik smirked, and couldn't resist doing it again "The ignorant fool that was patron is gone. His replacement will be better suited to this life." Erik stood straight, and knocked on the door of the office. The managers jumped, scared from their wits as they eased to the door, and opened it. "Monsieur DeLionne! We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival! What wonders are you going to work on the inside of our opera house? Come, be seated and have a drink with us!" Andre exclaimed, and pulled out Fermin's chair for Erik to sit in. Erik kept his head low, and made his voice lower so there was no recognition at the moment "Thank you gentlemen. I do not imbibe this early in the morning, perhaps you should think to stop this habit before it consumes you." Andre nodded and took the brandy from Fermin, throwing it out the window and onto the street below "Of course sir! How silly of us!" Fermin glowered "That was the last bottle of the brandy left by the Vicomte. We will never have anything that fine again!" Erik turned his head to Fermin, his face still hidden "To be that upset over a thing such as brandy, may indicate a problem. Is there a problem sir?" Fermin shook his head "No, there is no problem, yet."

Erik reclined his tall frame in the chair, still keeping his face from view "Gentlemen, I have drawn the basic plans for the interior of this opera house already. I understand that your patron is no longer of this world, and for that I am sorry. I hear he was a good man when he wanted to be, and a monster when he was angry." Erik knew that Raoul had a temper when he had been drinking, but he wondered if the managers knew the same "Before we begin, I have a proposition for you. You are in need of a patron, and I happen to know someone that wants to help the arts. He is musically inclined, able to play multiple instruments. He also has a voice that is worthy of the stage, and has tutored both voices and instruments alike. What say you?" Fermin thought about this, Andre was already enthusiastic "Of course, sir! Who is this man, so that we may inquire to his name? Is he willing to help finish the renovations?" Erik smirked "Of course he is, he wants to help with the renovation and has an idea for the opening night after the rebuild is done." Andre looked up "Tell us, who is he?" Erik stood up, removed his fedora, and raised his head "It is me. I am your builder, and your patron." Fermin felt dizzy, and couldn't catch his breath. Andre fainted. Erik laughed at the men "I am still alive, and so is Christine Daae. Raoul however, killed himself. I will fund this opera and have someone manage it since you fools can't keep it safe yourself. You will still own the property. You will still be rich from this venture. The ones that will be involved with the daily running of this opera house will be the ones that feel the music, not just hear it. Do you agree?" Fermin gave a curt nod "And he will agree too, seeing as we seem to have no choice. You are truly a ghost, sir. We thought you dead, and our diva lost to us. I do have one question, sir. What will become of the catacombs under the opera? Surely you don't mean to return to them?" Erik looked Fermin square in the face "It was once my shelter, but I have an estate outside of the city. It is now my shelter and my home. The catacombs and cellars will be sealed off. I have no need of them. The access tunnels however, will remain." Fermin nodded his assent "Very well. Now sir, may I have your name?" Erik sighed "I guess it would not do for you to call me the Phantom anymore, seeing as I am now the patron. My name is Erik Khan."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – Part of living in the Midwest is having state wide tornado drills at the beginning of storm season. Why is it that the sirens remind me of Carlotta? Enjoy everyone! Recap –**

 _Erik looked Fermin square in the face "It was once my shelter, but I have an estate outside of the city. It is now my shelter and my home. The catacombs and cellars will be sealed off. I have no need of them. The access tunnels however, will remain." Fermin nodded his assent "Very well. Now sir, may I have your name?" Erik sighed "I guess it would not do for you to call me the Phantom anymore, seeing as I am now the patron. My name is Erik Khan."_

Andre came to, and was confused "What in the name of hell happened? Wait… How in the name of all that is holy are you alive?! You are supposed to be dead! Now you come to kill us? Fermin, we must run!" Andre sprinted for the door, but Erik was in his path in a flash, moving quickly enough that neither Andre nor Fermin saw him move. "I am the new patron of this opera house. I would assume that you will not address me in such a vulgar fashion." He stared at Andre, making sure his point was understood "O-Of course, sir. I am heartily sorry for my reaction, were you never truly dead then?" Erik grinned "Only the dead my return to the living, but do the living return to the dead? I never died, as I was never truly alive until after the fire." Andre didn't understand, but kept his mouth shut anyway. Fermin grabbed his friend's arm "He has plans for the interior of the opera house. His name is Erik Khan. Quit acting like a fool so that we can see what will be done here. The opera house is still ours, but we are not the mangers anymore, and he is the patron. Don't drive him away."

Erik sat both men back down at the desk, and produced the rolls of parchment that held the interior designs of the opera house "Some of these are still blank, as I have not yet fully finalized the artwork that will be in certain panels. However, I do have the painting for the dome in mind, should I find someone qualified to do it. It shall cover the full interior of the dome. It is a mural of the gods giving music to man. True beauty and art are only appreciated by a few, and even fewer can produce music. That is why it is a gift that is not of this world. You remember the voice of Christine no doubt? Her voice is something only the gods could create." Fermin held Erik's gaze, and Andre nodded a little too rapidly. Erik stared at both men "The chandelier that will hang from the dome will be much larger than the one that I wrecked. I do feel bad about that, because the one that fell was quite beautiful. I have already contacted a man to have it made. It will take about a month from what he told me. We will hang that first, then paint the dome so the mural is not ruined." Erik took a breath, and turned the pages to the stage and auditorium "The stage will have gas lighting again, it seems to work better. But there will be shielding in the way so that fire is not as much of a worry. There will be glass separating the flames from the open air, but they will still burn just as bright. Much of the rest of the stage will be left alone, as it was fine to begin with, until I burned it down. After we have completed the auditorium, we shall work on the halls, boxes and dressing rooms." Erik looked at the men quizzically "Incidentally, from what I remember from our correspondence, you promised me a box seat for when we have finished the opera house. May I ask what box that is?" Erik reclined again as Fermin spoke "We have agreed to give you box 5. It seems fitting seeing as you are who you are. When we thought that you knew nothing about the events, we felt that the box of the Phantom was the box to give you, because someone else using it would be another way we could close the book on the events. But, since you are the Phantom himself, the choice is obvious. Box 5 must be yours again."

Erik was pleased _"Maybe these two have learned a lesson, or maybe they are still in shock from learning of my continued life. In any case, the fop is dead, and I have his woman and his opera now. May he rot in hell."_ Erik stood "Gentlemen, we have concluded our business for now. I shall send in the workmen this week to begin on what they are able to do before the lighting issue is taken care of. I must return to my angel; she was worried for me when I left. I shall give her your regards." Erik bowed, and swept from the office. Fermin and Andre looked at each other, still in shock and awed by the man they thought to be nothing less than a murderous freak "He really does care about her, and this place, doesn't he?" Andre asked to Fermin "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

 **AT THE ESTATE –**

Christine had woken up again, daylight coming through her windows. She didn't hear Erik, and didn't see that the carriage had returned yet. She was still worried for the man she had come to love deeper than she thought was possible. _"Why is he not back yet? Those men can't have had the courage to try and capture him themselves. Oh, God, did they call the gendarmes? What has happened to Erik?"_ Christine rushed downstairs, and found Nadir reading his paper with his strong Turkish coffee "Nadir, where is Erik? Why has he not returned?" Nadir lowered his paper and laughed "If something happened to my boy, we would already know it and be on our way to avenge him. He is fine. I'm sure the managers were in for quite a shock when they found out he is the one they have been talking with all this time. Do not fear my dear girl. Come, eat while you wait on his return." Christine sat and ate like a bird, picking at her food. Nadir looked at her with heavy sympathy in his eyes, knowing that she was worried about her love _"She truly has never been far from him, even for a moment. She knew that he could have been walking into danger, and he knew it too. Erik said to care for her should something happen, please Allah do not let that be this day. I couldn't bear it so soon."_ Nadir said a quick prayer for Erik, when Darius came running into the room in shock "Sir, Master Erik has returned! There is something wrong with the man! He is smiling, and laughed at me when I asked if he was alright after his visit!" Christine and Nadir both went wide, both wondering if he was laughing as a madman or as a human should.

Christine reached the front entry first, throwing herself in Erik's arms when she saw him "I feared the worst my love. What happened? Why were you away for so long?" Erik picked her up, and kissed her cheek "Everything is going per my plan. The managers acquiesced, and Andre ended up on the floor after seeing me. He fainted when I took off my hat and raised my head. At least the other one had the sense to stay conscious so we could make our negotiations. Erik looked at Nadir "My dear Daroga, how would you like to oversee a project of mine, one that I hold dear to my heart? Would you like to have singing and dancing surrounding you? The managers are no longer the managers; I want you to manage the affairs of the opera house on paper. I will handle the day to day practicalities for you, so that you may continue to enjoy your retirement, and the money the shah pays you to keep me away." Nadir laughed "Allah is good indeed. Of course, I will lend my name to your bank drafts, if I do not have to have an office again. I much like being outdoors with Antoinette, and I want to see how this courtship of Meg's endures." Erik beamed, and embraced Nadir "Very good my wise friend. We shall see the success of this opera for many years to come."

Erik then looked at Christine "Come my dear, you have a dressing room to outfit to your exact needs and wants. You alone shall have the say in what is in there, and what is not. It is wholly your choice and your domain. I only make one request, leave the mirror in place over the door. I am keeping the access tunnels but sealing off the underground. There is no need for it anymore." Christine was excited and apprehensive at the same time _"I don't know anything about this! I know I hated the way Carlotta had the diva's room decorated, but I don't know how I want it done. Nothing too extravagant, although I am sure Erik would gild it in gold if I asked."_ Christine looked at Erik with a new purpose "I want to see the damage to the diva's dressing room first, if I may. I want to see if anything needs changed." Erik shook his head, and took her hands in his "It is too dangerous love. The outside is now stable and finished, but the inner parts of the opera house are not. We shall see it together if you wish, after the demolition is done." Christine nodded her assent "Very well my love. How have you decided you will be the patron of the opera house? Everyone knows that the Phantom wore a mask, and was a man. How have you overcome this?" Erik grinned, almost with a touch of evil "The managers know who I am, and have decided to agree to not speak of it to anyone, lest they no longer have their money. As for the rest, no one has seen me since, and they all think me to be dead. I am not worried about the general public. They have enough gossip to make them forget about such things. No one ever knew my name either, and as long as I introduce myself as Erik Khan, they will be none the wiser." Nadir chose that moment to clear his throat "Speaking of names my boy, I have something interesting to tell you regarding that DuPage boy. You both may want to hear this."

Nadir sat down with his notes, making sure that they were all in order before beginning "Anthony is the son of a baron in Calais. Baron DuPage and his late wife had 4 sons, Anthony, Richard, John and the fourth son's name was Erik." Erik drew a breath, and Chrsitine gasped "Please Nadir, continue." Nadir nodded "Anthony is the youngest son, at 21 years. Erik was to be the oldest, and should have been 29 years this year. Richard and John are twins at 25. Erik is said to have died at age three, but no one knows a burial site. He had a small deformity by his ear, but it was usually overlooked because of the size and location. It was thought to have been easily covered by hair." Nadir looked at Erik "You need to ready yourself for the rest of this, because it may sound familiar."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – here is the second chapter for the day. I know I promised no cliffhangers, but I couldn't post this whole thing in one portion, so this is essentially part two of Chapter 25. As always, Enjoy and let me know your thoughts. I own nothing. This chapter is one of the ones that garnered the M rating for this story. Recap –**

 _Erik is said to have died at age three, but no one knows a burial site. He had a small deformity by his ear, but it was usually overlooked because of the size and location. It was thought to have been easily covered by hair." Nadir looked at Erik "You need to ready yourself for the rest of this, because it may sound familiar."_

"You were not 5 when the gypsies took you in the market, you were 3. The small defect that would have been hidden bothered your mother, so she began to try and find ways to make it go away. I have been told she did everything from trying to cut it away, to using red hot blades to burn it away. It would have left some scarring, but it would have changed to the color of your skin as you grew, and become less noticeable as you became older. The mistake was made of not keeping everything covered after one session, and you being a young boy, could not be kept from the outside. The wound got infected, and spread rapidly. You nearly died. You spent your third birthday in bed, unable to eat because the infect had done damage to your jaw, and you had not yet healed from it. It took about a month for you to be able to eat again. After that, your father decided you needed something more suitable for your station to cover your face. You would not let anyone touch it, not even your nurse or your parents. That is why you went to the market with her. You had won the battle over the infection in your skin, but you had to wear the cloth mask because of the scarring. Your mother took you to the market with her, she was carrying the twins then. You were to visit a shop with her about getting some porcelain masks made that would fit with you as you grew. You didn't have a cloth fully over your face at the time. It was just part of it, and the eye that is on that side was still swollen shut. Neither of you saw the gypsy woman coming to take you. She left the cloth, putting you in a sack." Nadir stopped for a moment to hold back tears "The cloth was found, but you weren't. It was assumed that you had been hit by a horse or carriage, and taken for dead." Nadir stopped again, watching Erik and Christine's thoughts on the matter. Erik was trying to control his raging mind _"Those bastards took me! They knew what they were looking for, and they took me! They will all perish, a special place in hell for them so they can join Javert. I will never let them near any of us. This means that I do have a family after all. Wait, Daroga gave me his name, and I shall keep it. I will not take the family name of a family I know nothing about."_ Erik stood up and began pacing the room "What am I supposed to do Daroga? Go to their door and show them I am still alive? I have been resurrected once already today, dong it again soon would surely be exhausting." Nadir shook his head "What Anthony told you about your eye color is true. I spoke to the brothers as well, and they have the eye color too. Their father and his brothers have it. The males in the family seem to be the only ones to inherit the eyes, where the women do not. Your father's sister did not take the color, but her sons did. If everything is proven true, your sons will have the same eyes as you do." Christine was lost in her thoughts for a moment, not listening to the exchange _"So I would be Madame DuPage then? Oh, our sons would have their father's rare and beautiful eye color. They would be perfect like him, with or without any kind of defect."_ Christine looked back at Erik, and tried to imagine him without the scars from his childhood.

Nadir continued "Since the Baron DuPage is still living and strong, you may want to go to him Erik. You need to know if these people are your blood. His wife passed about 10 years ago, it is said that she never got over the loss of her eldest son, who was so precious to her. My contacts could not find out any more about her." Erik looked at Nadir, ready to confirm what was already in his mind "I may go to meet them, and they may share blood, but I will not share my name with them. You gave me your name so that I could marry my angel without any pretense or coercion. Nadir, I will keep your name as you are the one that gave it to me. You rescued us all from certain death." Erik looked at Christine, her eyes were brimming with tears for her love and what he had found out. Erik spoke again "However, I will go see this Baron DuPage, if he so desires. It will only be after I am wed, and some of the plans for the opera house are complete. Christine, would you go with me? If I am to meet my family of blood, I want my wife with me, so they may see the goddess that you are, and know that I am no monster." Christine's tears began to fall "Of course I would Erik. _Anywhere you go, let me go too._ I have heard wonderful stories of Calais." Erik pulled Christine to him, dabbing her tears with a cloth "My angel, the time for tears is over. You need not cry for me, unless it is of joy. I have never known any family outside of Madame and Daroga. You are to be my wife in less than a week, and I will meet these possible blood relatives soon."

Christine and Erik went to the solar after getting all of this information from Nadir, both soaking in what they had found out "Erik, you have a family of your blood after all. You now have three groups of people that will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Christine pulled Erik into an embrace, and kissed him. Erik was stunned at first, and began to kiss her back with intent and passion. He put his hands into her hair again, and Christine responded with a moan. Erik pulled back for a moment "I am going to take this off, love. Please, show me gentleness." Christine nodded, excited about getting to touch the ravaged side of Erik's face. They both knew now that the deformity was not his doing, and much of the damage was accidental, but Erik still felt that she needed a warning before she saw what was there. Christine put her hands on Erik's face as soon as he removed the mask, and while stroking the scarred side with her hand, she moved the other hand to his hair, which was not secured as is usually was. His hair felt so thick and luxurious, she was almost jealous. "Erik, love, show me what you feel." Erik grabbed Christine and pulled her firmly against him "As you wish, my angel. I am ever your servant." Erik kissed her again with purpose, gliding his hands over her waist, and pulling her hips towards him _"I can't make it another week. I must have her, and I must have her soon! I can't go on thrusting into my hand nearly every night remembering her touch and her kisses. Gods, she is my salvation and my undoing!"_ Erik's arousal was already evident to Christine, and she thought about stopping. She knew that she couldn't lie with him yet, but she had an idea that she had heard in the opera house that some of the girls did with their lovers when they were on their monthly curse, and how the men could use their fingers on the girls too. Christine looked at Erik "I can't lie with you yet, but there is something I can do to help you." Christine felt Erik's length through his trousers. Erik gasped for air, feeling the fire of her touch on his member like nothing he had ever felt before _"She will unman me right here and now. Better she does it in my clothes so she isn't embarrassed later. NO, I want to be free when I come undone. Maybe I can return the favor."_ Erik smirked against Christine's throat as he dipped low for just a moment, trailing his hand up her leg "I can help you with something too, my dear. It will be exquisite." Erik's had rested on her thigh, with just enough skirt to still hide her from his view. Christine went to run her hand on Erik's manhood again, when he quickly unbuttoned his trousers, allowing himself to spring free "It works better if you touch the flesh itself, and not just the fabric that covers it. Erik nipped down Christine's throat, getting small gasps from her as he found what he was looking for between her legs _"She is so perfect, even here. How am I going to last another 5 days?"_ Erik felt the dampness, and Christine muffled a groan by pushing her mouth on to Erik's. Both were stroking each other, working on the pleasure of the other, and feeling their own, not quite knowing if reality was truly where they were, or if they were in a sordid dream. Christine felt a sudden pulsing, and jumped, while Erik tried to keep him mouth on hers in their kiss while she keened her pleasure _"So that is what they call the petite death. No wonder all the girls at the opera house were always wanting to find a man. I will need this again, and often I think. Only Erik can play my body so perfectly like that."_ Christine was panting as Erik led her down to the floor. Her legs were shaking so bad that he didn't know if she was able to stand "Angel, I am going to come undone, only for you. You unman me, and take me to another level of existence. Oh, Gods!" Erik spent himself on her hands and his, never having felt that powerful of a release before. _"How did she do that? She is a siren! I have never had a release that powerful and that hard. I almost ache from it. I can never get enough of her."_

 **AT THE OPERA HOUSE –**

Fermin was exhausted after the unexpected meeting with their former Phantom, now Patron. Andre had been going off the walls with panic, changing to joy, then apprehension. Fermin couldn't keep up with Andre's mood swings, and considered asking Erik about his lasso, and if he could use it to put Andre out of their misery. Andre looked at Fermin as we went over the plans Erik had left "So, this chandelier is to be more grand than the one that he wrecked? And he is commissioning the dome painting? What all else has he changed, other than the outside of the opera?" Fermin shook his head "Look at the plans you dolt. I know that mind of yours still has some function, or at least I hope it does. Calm yourself and realize that this is the best thing that could happen given the situation. We have a patron again, and we do not have to run the opera or deal with divas and musicians. All we have to do is collect our money and agree to his suggestions." Andre agreed "I know this, and it is wonderful to now have time to enjoy our fortunes. It still unnerves me that he is alive. I knew he was to be a master at many things, but how did he escape the underground and the mob? He surely had help." Fermin nodded "He did, but I don't know who, and I really don't care. The workers come back tomorrow to begin restoration on the inside. We need our rest so we can be awake and ready."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N – We are just a couple of days from the wedding in this timeline. The managers have lost their minds, Erik is dying to get physical with Christine, and the drama of the new family continues. Recap-**

 _Andre agreed "I know this, and it is wonderful to now have time to enjoy our fortunes. It still unnerves me that he is alive. I knew he was to be a master at many things, but how did he escape the underground and the mob? He surely had help." Fermin nodded "He did, but I don't know who, and I really don't care. The workers come back tomorrow to begin restoration on the inside. We need our rest so we can be awake and ready."_

Christine had fallen asleep in Erik's arms that night, and while he wanted to take her to his bed, he knew that his control would tested to the limit, and did not want to risk it this close to the wedding. He had taken her to her room, tucked her into bed, and then retreated to his underground. Even though they would not be joined together in a church as Christine may have wanted, it would still be binding. _"She is going to be my wife soon. We will have our fill of each other all we want. I can watch her on the stage in MY opera house, singing MY music, only for ME. She may have left the lair with him, but she returned for ME. She said she will marry ME! Why does this feel like a hollow victory?"_ Erik stood from the bed, and went to examine the wedding attire that he had commissioned for Christine. After the extravagant one that was ruined in the opera house and the rush to get away, he made something a little simpler. Christine was not one for being ostentatious, so this dress was a white satin, with less lace and beading. There was still lace coming from the sleeves at her elbows, and lace at the lowered bust line. The bustle was reduced, now with just a bow on it instead of the bow topping multiple layers of fabric. Erik knew how much she hated wearing corsets, so he had a light one built into the petticoat and joined it with a camisole that would be worn under the dress. The veil also was greatly reduced, only coming down to her hips, with a small jeweled comb that would hold it into her hair. The veil had pearls sewn into the edges, and would stand out perfectly against her chocolate hair. As Erik ran his hands along the dress and veil, he could see his angel standing in it across from him, hearing the words of love that he had been working on. His mind then took a sharp turn, and he imagined taking her out of the dress and under clothes, slowly and gently, before making her one with him. He could see the outline of her bust and hips, could feel his hands running along her skin as they both grew heated with desire. Erik soon knew that he would have to manage himself in the shower, since his control over his body didn't exist anymore where she was concerned _"She is going to be the death of me. The way my body wants hers, we may never leave my bed to take sustenance again. She is so perfect. Why does she love me?"_ Erik shook his head to dispel the negative thinking that was starting to unfold, and went into his chamber so he could immerse himself in the hot water.

After stepping into his shower, Erik released his hair, and began washing it with the soap and oil that the used to keep it glossy. It had a musk in it that made him feel even more masculine, and he knew Christine associated that scent with him. His soap was sandalwood and had ash in it to help purify his skin _"I wonder if she noticed that on me as well. She used to tell me that she always knew when I was close to her, because she could smell the burning candles that were always in my lair, and the sandalwood that I became partial to in Persia."_ As Erik began to rinse, he took himself in hand, and brought himself to a quick release, almost despondent over how different it felt from the one Christine had brought him to the night before _"How am I going to survive two more days without her next to me? My desire for her isn't going to be taken away by my own hand now that I have felt hers. How in the hell do men live with this?"_ Erik knew the gentry would usually take a mistress for when their wives were not interested, but the idea horrified Erik. He couldn't find another woman to replace his angel in any part of his life _"Maybe I need to start taking the seeds again so that my desire is better controlled, at least then she won't be with child right away. I think I should keep some on hand with me so I can make sure that nothing happens until we get back from Calais. I will bed her as to be expected, but this way my seed won't be potent, and there is less chance that I will embarrass myself because of my thoughts. Damn this mind of mine!"_ Erik bounded up the stairs to find Darius, and to add the seeds he needed to the list of things that Darius would need to procure that day.

Christine was still asleep by the time Erik had finished preparing breakfast. Christine loved crepes with cream and fruit, and Erik spared nothing in creating her perfect meal. The crepes were folded and piled high on a plate, with sweet cream and regular cream in different bowls. He had 4 different berries in their own bowls, and had juice, coffee and tea ready. Nadir and Madame came down first, both astonished by how much effort he had put into the meal. Nadir regarded the layout "My boy, are you anxious? I never see you put this much effort into feeding people unless you plan to kill them soon after, or are feeling rather nervous and have energy to expend because you can't sleep. Do we need to arrange for some more laudanum or morphine for you?" Madame was shocked at the casual use of the two drugs, not knowing that Erik had made use of them in the past "Erik, are you not sleeping? Are those things why you would sleep for days at a time?" Erik shook his head "One of the things I became accustomed to in Persia was very little sleep. That is why I can go for two or three days without before I collapse with exhaustion. My times where I spent days at a time sleeping were from that, not the drugs. I use those only when I can't sleep due to emotional turmoil, or if it has been a week since my last slumber. Neither of those situations happen often, Antoinette." Madame sighed with relief, having seen the effects of drug addiction for herself first hand with Meg's father. He was found dead in an opium den when Meg was just a babe, having become addicted to the substance when he was in a carriage accident when Meg was still in the womb. Erik sighed "I am anxious because of the wedding in two days, and my desire to have Christine in my bed will not go away. It has only become greater in the last few days. My control over my body and mind has left when it comes to her. I have never had this kind of thing happen, I have always been in control of my emotions and my body. What in the name of Hades is happening to me?" Madame tried to not think of what Erik was talking about, and Nadir laughed "My son, you are in love with the dear girl. You want her in every way you can think of, and you never want to be parted from her. My first marriage to Roohekee started the same way. We were young and there was so much passion. When she died, it took a part of me with her. As a man, the desire was still there, but it was empty. Antoinette brought those feelings back for me, which is why I knew I had to marry her the moment I laid my sight on her. You are having the same reactions and feelings for Christine. Enjoy every moment you can of it my boy. The best things in your life will come from those feelings." Nadir sat down next to his wife and kissed her hand "Don't they, my love?" Antoinette blushed "Yes, my star, they do. They will find out in time." Erik looked at them both "If you are talking of children, it will be a bit before we can start watching for babes. I had Darius go after some Palmetto seeds for me, so that I can curb my desire and ensure that I am not potent until after we return from Calais. I do not want to have her traveling while pregnant, and I will not risk her being with child while we are away from here." Nadir went wide eyed "Erik, have you told her of this plan yet? She will need to know why she isn't with child in the first few months of marriage." Erik looked at Madame, and then back at Nadir "She will be told in time. I will let her know before we travel.

"Let me know what, angel?" Christine was standing at the doorway to the dining area in her black dressing robe "What is it that you will tell me about when we are getting ready to leave for Calais? I think I should know now, rather than later." Erik hung his head "We were speaking of the desires and potency of a man, my song. I am going to take some seeds with us so that we don't have to risk you being with child while we are gone. I do not want you sick while we travel together, and I want our first to be conceived in my bed." Christine nodded, but didn't fully understand "I see. May we speak of this more later? I see what has been prepared, and I find myself famished." She giggled as she took her place by Madame, kissing Antoinette's cheek. "Have we heard anything from Anthony as of late? I know Erik brought the fear of God to him when he came to call on Meg." Antoinette and Nadir both looked at each other, with a grin on each face "Anthony wants to see Meg every day that he can. He also wants to get to know you and Erik better, as Anthony is convinced that Erik is the eldest brother." Looking at Erik, she continued "He has already written to the Baron DuPage, and is waiting for a response on when you can come for your visit to determine if you are the eldest son. If so, you are the heir to nearly the whole of the land around Calais, a large estate, and a large sum of money. You will also have a monthly allowance instated that each of the brothers started to receive when they turned 20. From what Anthony says, yours was never paid out, and it was going to be donated to the arts when the Baron died. He doesn't know if you will receive all of it at once, and then the monthly allotment, or what his father's plans are on that plane. He will know more for us when he comes tomorrow. He did ask if he would be permitted to attend your nuptials, as he is sure that you are his brother." Erik nodded, watching Christine eat "If he wants to debase himself in that way, then yes, he may attend. I still do not understand what his fascination is with me. I may be his brother, but look at me, who would want to admit being related to something this horrid?" Christine slammed her hand on the table "That is enough, Erik. I will not hear you speak of yourself like that again. You are my angel. I see nothing that you can be faulted for on your face. The people that used and rejected you are insignificant, and do not matter to me or to our future. He accepts you as his brother. You must let go, and let him accept you. Are you going to burn down the house of the Baron if he wants you to remove the mask so he can see your full face? Or are you going to allow him to see you as you are, so that you may find your father and brothers?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N – We are still on the day of the previous chapter. I want the wedding to be in Chapter 30, so this one and the next are going to have some fluff and filler. As always, I own nothing aside from my thoughts. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Recap –**

 _Christine slammed her hand on the table "That is enough, Erik. I will not hear you speak of yourself like that again. You are my angel. I see nothing that you can be faulted for on your face. The people that used and rejected you are insignificant, and do not matter to me or to our future. He accepts you as his brother. You must let go, and let him accept you. Are you going to burn down the house of the Baron if he wants you to remove the mask so he can see your full face? Or are you going to allow him to see you as you are, so that you may find your father and brothers?"_

Erik was stunned by her outburst "My dove, I want to know if I am the same blood as these people, as it seems to be highly likely. My family is here. I don't know if I want that money. Why would they want to accept me as I am? They will see your beauty and perfection. I am nothing in comparison to you." Christine shook her head "You will NOT debase yourself like this any longer Erik. You are to be my husband in two days' time. I find you beautiful, and desirable. I want YOU to be my husband. I want to wake up to you every morning without that damned mask! I want our children to know their father loves them, and that I love him regardless of how he looks. Your deformity started so small, and the only reason you are the way you are today was nothing short of a freak accident. Nadir has told you that himself. If you are so hideous, why would I be able to do this?" Christine flew from her chair, pulled his mask off and kissed him deeply. Erik could taste the sweet cream and berries on her mouth, and held her closer to him. Christine was breathless when she pulled away "If you are so scarred and ugly, why would I want to do that to you every day of the remainder of my days? We accept you for who you are here, and this man and his sons will too. It won't matter what has happened. It won't matter what you have done. YOU are loved by more people than you realize." Erik took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay, the outpouring from Christine shattering some of the chains that had kept his heart bound for such a long time "You are right, my morning star. I need to learn to let go of these years of trial and torment. I can't do it without you. My song doesn't exist without you." Erik hugged her close to his body, afraid to let go of her, afraid to shatter in front of her, Madame and Nadir.

Nadir had finished his food by this point, and taking Madame by the hand said "Come, my love. Let the children be alone for a time, they are both needing to get some emotions out and they don't want to do so in front of us. Erik, Christine darling, call for us if you should need anything. We will be in the back gardens." Christine nodded "Thank you, Nadir. We shall do that." Nadir and Antoinette both embraced Christine and Erik, and then went to the gardens for a walk among the roses.

After the older couple had left, Erik sank into his chair with a sob "Why Christine? Why does something as pure and as perfect as you want to spend an eternity with this? I am nothing but a beaten and scarred shell, you shouldn't have to touch me, lest you be defiled." Christine looked up with tears in her eyes "Erik, your face had nothing that I find ugly. Why do you continue to talk about yourself like this?" Erik shook his head "There is more that you have not seen. I don't know if I should reveal it to you or keep it hidden so that you don't have to remember the horror that is my body." Christine gasped "What has been done to you Erik? I want to see." Erik took her hand, with tears still coming from his eyes "Very well, my dear. We will go to the solar so you can see all of the wretchedness."

In the solar, Erik was panting, nearly in a panic at having to show Christine all that had been done to him "Many of these will be white and old, but there are a few pink ones that haven't healed all the way. They are from the swordplay with Raoul." Erik turned his back to her, and lifted his shirt. Christine gasped in horror at the white marks that crossed his back. Some were thin lines; others were thicker and jagged "The thin lines were done with a switch of green wood. The larger ones done with a whip, and at one time, a blade. They are left from when I was in the gypsy camp. There are more that came from when I was in Persia. I will tell you of that time if you wish, after you have seen all you wish." Christine held still "Erik, may I try something?" Christine saw the barest of nods from Erik, and began to trace his scars with her fingers "If my touch could heal these, I would make sure they all melted away here and now. What has been done to you Erik?" Erik shivered as Christine traced one of the longer ones along his spine "Your touch is doing more than you know. Don't stop my dove. You are the one that can erase the hurts from my mind." Christine began to shed her own tears at seeing how Erik's back was "Erik, I want to see the rest. Please, I want to help you heal from all of this." Erik took in a breath, and finished removing his shirt "The pink ones on my left arm are still healing from when I fought that foppish boy in the graveyard. The same is for the one on my stomach. The rest are from my time in Persia, when I was the Angel of Death. I was the executioner for the Shah, and his mother, the Khanum, used me to entertain people by fighting to the death. As you can see, I took hits but I never was badly hurt." Christine looked at the marks that ran across his chest, some of them leaving bare spots in the black hair that covered his chest, and ran to his navel. The long, pink mark from Raoul's sword brought a sob from her throat, knowing how close she had come to losing Erik that day when both men had found her in the graveyard. As Christine traced that one with her hand, she felt Erik shiver again, and his hands wound around her waist to pull her close. "I was given a shield and my Punjab lasso to fight with. Never a shield. Sometimes it was one on one, sometimes it was me against a group when I would fight for the enjoyment of the Khanum. When I would execute men, they would be blindfolded, and I would make them confess their crimes. The bloodier the execution, the more the Shah liked it." Christine looked up at Erik's stoic face, knowing how hard he was trying to keep his emotions in check. She kissed one of the scars that came over his collar bone "You are loved Erik. I don't care what you have done in the past. You did what you were forced to do so that you could survive. I think the things you learned in Persia are what enabled you to survive the night of the fire, and before that in the opera house. The things you learned there are what made this home so unique. We have running hot water in this house, you have ways to know what is going on everywhere. You are loved Erik." Christine ran her hands on his arms, with just the barest of touches. Erik shuddered, pulling her even closer than before "I don't want you to stop love, because your touch is washing away all of the blood and horrors of my past, but I don't know if I can bear it much longer." His hips made an involuntary thrust, and Christine felt his arousal. She looked up at his face, seeing the tortured expression there "Erik, there have been many times before and since the fire that I have imagined giving myself to you, so that we can both quench this fire. Tell me my love, what all do you know about the physical actions?"

Erik thought his legs were going to give out on him right there _"Is she really asking me this? I know she has had no experience, but is she asking me this? Has Madame taught her nothing, other than to avoid the opera house corridors at night to avoid the risk of being taken by force? Oh, Gods, does she really not know?"_ Erik looked at his songbird "Do you not know anything about a coupling between a man and a woman? Living at the opera house for as long as you did, surely you have seen it?" Christine shook her head "No, Erik. I know that most of the girls would look for a man at night, but I didn't understand why until you played my body with your fingers like you did. That was something I have never felt before, and that I crave to feel again" Erik smirked _"Ah, so that was her pleasure that brought her to her knees. She had never felt that before? Hmm… looks like I shall be her first in many more thangs than I thought. That fool never got the pleasure or the rapture of watching her sing like that. Her body sang a song only for ME! Her body is MINE! Gods, does she know what this little bit has done to me? This is almost painful in these breeches. Damn it all! Twice in a day is nothing new, but how many times must I be betrayed by my wants and desires?"_ Erik looked at her "When I would please the Shah, he would send a woman from the court to me as a reward. At first, I didn't know what to do with the women, and then the Shah found out that I had no experience. The Shah sent two of the courtesans that attended to him, and paid them well to educate me in the pleasures of the flesh. They showed me how to pleasure myself so that I would not be distracted. I was shown how to give a woman pleasure with my hands and my mouth. They showed me what to do with my manhood to make a woman scream with delight. They also told me that a woman's first time could be painful, and that there would be some blood. They also told me what to take to reduce my potency so that I would not get a woman with child, along with ways to make sure that my seed would not spill inside of her. When I escaped the Shah's court, I knew about physical love in ways that many do not." Erik had felt his manhood getting harder and pushing more against his breeches than he thought was possible. _"Gods, if we keep this up I will need to change my breeches. I won't even need a touch to help me along, it will happen all on its own. That hasn't happened in years!"_ Erik put his hands on Christine's face turning her face to look at his "If you want to do this, we must do this now, my control won't hold much longer, as you can feel. There is only so much a man can take before his seed comes forth." Erik was looking at her imploringly, begging for an answer _"She has to tell me yes. Having her pleasure me with her hands was gratifying, but claiming her as mine would be much more than that. She would truly be mine in every way, and on one else would be able to have that claim."_ Christine could feel the heat pooling between her legs again, wondering what it would feel like to have Erik filling her with his member and his seed. _"Why does this feel so right, if all I have been ever taught is that a joining before marriage is wrong? What am I supposed to do? He looks like he is in agony, and I know that I want to feel that sensation again and again. Why does this have to be so difficult?"_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N – This is a chapter where the M rating comes from. If you can't handle it, then skip to the last paragraph please. The wedding is coming, I promise!**

 _Erik was looking at her imploringly, begging for an answer_ _"She has to tell me yes. Having her pleasure, me with her hands was gratifying, but claiming her as mine would be much more than that. She would truly be mine in every way, and on one else would be able to have that claim."_ _Christine could feel the heat pooling between her legs again, wondering what it would feel like to have Erik filling her with his member and his seed._ _"Why does this feel so right, if all I have been ever taught is that a joining before marriage is wrong? What am I supposed to do? He looks like he is in agony, and I know that I want to feel that sensation again and again. Why does this have to be so difficult?"_

 _Christine's grip on Erik's shirt tightened until her knuckles were white. She tried to take a steadying breath, but every time she did she would pull Erik's scent into her nose, and be captivated all over again. She could feel how hard Erik was against her, as she tried not to wiggle too much, so that she wouldn't put him in more agony. She tried shifting to the uncomfortable heat and weight between her legs would lessen, but it seemed that shifting only caused her sensations to increase. Christine captured Erik's lips again, and he took hers with a ferocity that neither knew existed within them. Christine pulled back just enough to say one word "Yes" and Erik groaned, picked her up and went to the back tunnel that led straight from his bedroom to the solar. The whole-time Erik was walking, he kissed Christine's lips, and moved to her throat. He would dampen a spot, then blow on it lightly to send tingles up and down Christine's body. He would lightly nibble the ear lobe, then kiss her throat again. Erik could tell by the way her breathing was accelerating that he was only adding to what she had already felt, and that she would be ready to combust, and take him down in the flames with him when they reached the bed. Erik cursed himself for making the tunnel so long and winding, thinking about adding a bed to the solar, just for an occasion like this_ _"I have never had this much of a reaction to a woman before, this must be what they spoke about when they would talk of soul mates. I'm only complete when I am with her. When I'm without, something is missing."_ _Erik barely managed to get the door open to his room before he slammed the door, and then raced to bar his bedroom door as he worked his shoes off._

 _Christine was in awe of what she saw of Erik's body. He was already without his shirt, and his breeches hugged his rear and legs perfectly. His muscled body was complete, with not an ounce of fat or extra flab on him. Christine didn't know if he kept himself that way, or was that way on his own_ _"How does he do that? His body is perfect, the essence of being a man."_ _When Erik turned around to face her again, she saw that he had unlaced his breeches, but not taken them off. The proof that he was a man was very evident against the front of his breeches, struggling for freedom from their confinement. Christine removed her wrapper, and worked on her gown when Erik jumped at her "NO! I want to be the one with the privilege of all the firsts here. I will be the first to undress you." Erik came behind Christine again, and traced his fingers up her arms until he reached her shoulders "My angel, you belong with the celestial beings. How do I thank you for blessing my carcass with your love?" Erik kissed her throat as he slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders, holding the gown up by the sides, next to her breasts. "My songbird, does your body still sing a song of passion? Is your blood heated and ready to burn us both?" Erik knelt as he slid the gown down her body farther, his face now even with Christine's prefect and porcelain rear end "My life and my love, you are my everything. I have been through hell waiting for you, created my own hell on earth when I thought I had lost you. You… are… mine" Erik gave Christine a quick nip on her behind, before whisking the gown away and taking her to the bed._

 _Erik saw her with new eyes, laid bare before him as never before_ _"She is amazing. I have never seen perfection like this in or on anything, and I never will again. The Gods are smiling on me as they allow me to have her, to keep her. She is MINE!"_ _Erik smirked, and possessively kissed her again. Christine reached for his breeches, trying to free him so the hunger in her body could be sated. Erik took her hands, and held them above her head "Not yet my dear, I am going to take care of you first. I am going to show you a little of what I know. You will see stars, and then we will join." Erik kissed down Christine's slender throat, down to one of the snowy mounds of her breasts. Erik smiled inwardly when he saw that her nipples were already erect and ready, showing the effect he had on her_ _"She wants, no NEEDS me as much as I need her. We are truly going to join our souls this night."_ _Erik licked the nipple that held his attention, and then blew lightly across it as he had done with her skin earlier. Christine bowed her back, "Erik – please" was the whisper that left her mouth as Erik repeated his actions on her other breast. Christine bowed her back again as she gasped, never having known a sensation like this before. Christine felt like her blood was on fire, her mind disconnected and her center was awash in sensation, pulsing and demanding a touch. She reached down to soothe herself, thinking of what Erik did to her before, when he grabbed her wrist, and held it above her head "Only I will be doing that tonight. Your body is my most perfect and coveted instrument to play. It will sing for me, and you will know heights of passion you didn't know possible." Christine pulled in a shaking breath "If it is more than what you have already shown me, I don't know if it is something I will recover from. You may have to show me again and again, my Phantom." Erik smiled at her revelation, knowing that after this night and their joining, he would never be sated again unless it was with her._

 _Erik glanced up from his place between Christine's breasts "If I remove my hands from yours, will you keep them at bay? I will be the only one to bring your body to pleasure tonight. All your rapture will belong to me._ _This_ _belongs to me, along with your heart and your mind" Erik said as he cupped her most feminine area. Christine gasped at the slight movement between her legs that his hands made "I have always only been yours, Erik. Even before I knew your name, I have always been yours." Erik smiled, and circled his fingers on her fleshy center "I know that my angel. Now, quiet and feel what I can do for you." Erik slid a finger inside of her, and swiped it around before bringing it out and running his finger down her center, and concentrating on her pink nub. Christine at first didn't know what to think about his long and flexible fingers inside of her, but when she felt Erik swipe around, she felt him hit something that she didn't know existed. Her breathing picked up even more, and Christine moaned his name, grasping his face. Erik smiled against her folds, and licked his fingers, then her nub. Christine's eyes shot open with this action, and she grabbed Erik's head again. Erik smiled again "This is only a taste. You are ready with wanting, but you must be patient, my songbird." Erik began his ministrations again, making Christine gasp and sending shocks and prickles through her body. She thought she couldn't handle anymore, Erik slid a finger inside of her again, and swiped her inner core. Christine came off the bed, fireworks in front of her eyes, and thought her body was going to burn in place with Erik sending continuing shocks through her core by still licking and laving at her center. Christine moaned and then screamed her passion, trying to form words but only saying one thing "Erik!"_

 _Erik raised himself from between her legs, wiping his mouth with her dressing gown "Now that, was a wondrous song my love. Now, you shall be mine in all the ways that are physical." Erik unlaced his breeches and pulled them off, not caring where they landed. His member was painfully engorged, and Erik feared that his control would be lost the moment he slid inside of her._ _"I have never been this close to release as I am not without having contact first. At least my breeches are still clean, for now. She is spectacular, and she is MINE!"_ _Erik held his base, and looked at his love "This will hurt the first time. I was making you ready, and I will take this slowly. Tell me if it is unbearable." Christine nodded, trying to figure out how his length was going to fit into her tiny body. Erik sensed the apprehension "It will fit, your core will stretch and conform to me. The pain will be caused by your maidenhead being split by my entrance. Ready, love?" Christine nodded, and Erik thrusted into her until he left the resistance of her maidenhood "This may hurt love" He said, as he pushed past her membrane and felt himself full sheathed in her damp core. Erik groaned with the feeling, never having felt a woman that made him so ready and so aroused before. Christine had winced with the pain, and was them mesmerized with the feeling of her angel filling her completely._

 _Erik looked at her "My love, I have to move. Are you alright?" Christine nodded, wondering what other sensations Erik would bring. "Very well, my dearest song." Erik began to move slowly in and out, applying gentle pressure to her fleshy nub. Christine felt a different sensation in her core as he moved within her and applied pressure to her center. She soon felt the pressure build again, wondering if she was going to float away on a wave of pleasure. Erik groaned in pleasure again "Please my love, release yourself again, so that I may feel mine at long last." Christine ground her hips into Erik's tall frame, and felt the shocks begin again "Erik, I am so close to that point, please don't stop!" Another thrust and Christine fell apart, shattering and seeing so many colors and lights in front of her eyes, as she felt the world fall away Erik felt her release, and allowed himself to go "Thank you, my Venus, my muse and my lover." Erik groaned like he was in pain, as is apex reached him, and he spent his seed in her depths. "My Gods Christine, you have slayed me with your perfection. Shall I be dead, and in your embrace, forever?" Christine held him close to her, the scarred side of his face resting between her breasts as they both worked to catch their breath "No, not dead, but forever in embrace with me, that is something that I want with all of my soul."_

 _After the pair could rise from their bed, Christine heard Erik preparing the bath for them. She walked closer to the room where the bath and hot water were, and she heard and saw something that she never thought was possible. Her angel was humming a tune to himself, one that she did not know. As he hummed, he had a full smile on his face. Christine never thought to see his face like this, so light and joyful. As she approached her love, she could smell the scented oil that he purchased for her to use in her baths, and the smell of roses filled the room. Erik turned to her, and helped her out of her dressing gown again "We will clean you up, and I want to wash that delectable hair of yours. You are perfect, and I want to worship you as the goddess you are."_


	30. A Wedding of souls

**A/N – So Erik was humming and smiling after FINALLY getting himself some. Maybe he won't be so moody now… It's time for the wedding! Let me know your thoughts please! I own nothing, except for my own thoughts on how this epic story should have ended. And no, this is not the end of the fanfic. ALW owns** _ **Love Never Dies,**_ **and I changed some of the lyrics. Recap –**

 _After the pair could rise from their bed, Christine heard Erik preparing the bath for them. She walked closer to the room where the bath and hot water were, and she heard and saw something that she never thought was possible. Her angel was humming a tune to himself, one that she did not know. As he hummed, he had a full smile on his face. Christine never thought to see his face like this, so light and joyful. As she approached her love, she could smell the scented oil that he purchased for her to use in her baths, and the smell of roses filled the room. Erik turned to her, and helped her out of her dressing gown again "We will clean you up, and I want to wash that delectable hair of yours. You are perfect, and I want to worship you as the goddess you are."_

Erik helped Christine into the bath, and then scooted her forward so that he could sit behind her. He had the tub made large enough to be able to fit both of them comfortably, and longer than needed so he could recline if needed. There was a ledge that was on the head of the tub so a towel or two could be rolled up and used as a pillow if either of them needed to use the tub to soak and relax in. He had made use of that a few times since moving to the estate, and was sure Christine would too if she was ever with child. Erik grinned with that thought _"Christine, my wife by then. Large with my child, OUR child. More of her to love and worship as she grows the product of our love within her. Even more perfect because she is forming a life that is the culmination of us both in her body. What more wonders will I witness with her?"_ Erik took the rose soap that he had ordered for her, lathered his hands, and began to massage her shoulders as she relaxed back into his chest "You are too perfect for mere words to describe, my songbird. I will spend the rest of my days worshipping you, showing you how much you have always meant to me. We will be husband and wife after the dawn. Forever joined in body, soul and by man. You are my everything Christine. You are my breath, the blood that pumps through my veins only moves because you sustain me." Erik began to rub her neck, working on the base first, then moving up to the base of her skull. Rinsing this part of his angel, his ardor began to stir again, needing to again seek refuge inside of her body. He shook this thought aside so he could focus on the task at hand. Erik lathered more soap in his hands, and drew up each of Christine's arms in turn, massaging and washing them with the utmost reverence for her. _"She should forever be on a pedestal, lavished with the finest things in this world. Servants waiting on her every whim, and yet she chose ME! A man with a horrid disfigurement. A man that gave her a voice and a song. A man that will do anything to keep her content, happy and alive. I AM THAT MAN! I HAVE HER!"_ Erik drew in a deep breath at his victory in thought again, and reached for the pitcher that sat beside the tub.

Erik gently pulled each pin that remained in Christine's hair, letting the loose curls fall into the water. Christine looked at him with sleepy eyes "Erik, you are divine. I would let you do this to me every day of my life." She sighed, and allowed him to maneuver her as needed so he could wash her hair. After all of the pins had been removed and her hair was down, Erik took some of the rose oil, and worked through the tangles with it "This is something else I learned in Persia. If you oil the hair first, it holds more moisture and nutrients. It will be glossy and easier to handle. Your curls will be much easier to brush out, so it does not vex us both." Erik massaged the oil into her hair and scalp, gently taking the tangles apart so that Christine didn't feel the pain in her scalp. When satisfied with the oil, Erik had Christine tilt her head back, and he poured water over her hair, shielding her eyes and face. Erik took the soap again, and began to wash her hair, noticing new things about it _"There are red tones, some lighter than others. Her hair is a true glory. I can see little girls with her hair and eyes, and a boy with my hair and her eyes. I would do this for her hair every night, just to help her relax and be happy."_ Christine's breathing had become deep and even in the bath, and Erik noticed this when he rinsed the soap from her hair _"My angel sleeps, and in sleep she is perfect."_ Erik took himself from the tub first, wrapping in a plush robe, and took his angel from the bath after, wrapping her in a large towel. After draining the water, Erik carried Christine to what would be their bed, and made sure she was wrapped and warm before he left the bed chamber so that she could rest. Tomorrow would be a day to end all days for them.

 **THE NEXT DAY –**

Christine woke with a start, alone in the large bed that she and Erik would now share _"I make him my husband today, we will be united for all to see, and nothing will be able to take us from each other now."_ Christine stretched, feeling a little sore between her legs, and then sighing happily at what she could remember of the bath. Erik had worshipped her very body in more ways than one. She knew that had she not returned for him, she would never have felt this complete. She thought back to the events of the last few months – Finally seeing her angel in his lair, reuniting with Raoul, pledging her love for Raoul, trapping the Phantom, no ERIK, then being sent away with Raoul, only to return to Erik to ensure his safety, because she could not keep the pretense up with the Vicomte any longer. Erik truly had her heart, and always would. Erik would be sure she would still sing, he was renovating the opera, and would own it soon. He was the patron, the architect and designer. Erik was everything and all encompassing. Christine almost felt overwhelmed with her emotions, knowing that today would be the last day she would carry the name Daae.

Erik was down below, checking his attire and hers before he would bring it to their room. Christine's bridal gown and veil was of course perfect, and she would be even more of an angel dressed in it. Erik thought of helping her put the gown on, and then taking it back off her. He grinned at that last thought, salacious thoughts going through his mind. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Nadir "My boy! You will finally take your wife and have a woman to take your mind from things! May Allah grant you much happiness and many children, so that your name and line will continue! I have come to help you with preparations, we need to take Christine her gown and allow the girls to help her get dressed. You must not see her until this afternoon!" Erik turned around with a start "After what I found with her last night, I can't bear to be apart from her! She is a siren. She is my goddess of song!" Nadir laughed "You my boy, have found what so many fail to find in their lives. You have found the second half to your soul. And I imagine you experienced her body last night as well? I know you are not inexperienced in physical love, but she was. How is she after that?" Erik grinned "She slept while I worshipped her in the bath afterwards. She slept for most of the night as far as I know, for I have been down here perfecting everything." Nadir nodded "It seems she has found her other half as well. I love you both dearly." Nadir gave Erik a missive that had arrived the night before "The messenger said to read this after your ceremony. It is from DuPage." Erik took the missive with apprehension, but wanted to know what it said.

Madame and Meg entered Christine's room with breakfast, and sat on each side of her in the bed that she was in. "Erik went below last night, and is still down there, perfecting everything I am sure. Here my dear, you must eat. Today will be a day that you will always cherish, and you must not be hungry or tired. You can relax in bed for another hour or two before we must get you dressed for your groom." Madame said as she took Christine's hand "I know you have some questions about what will happen tonight, and while it is wondrous thing being united with your husband, it can be painful and uncomfortable at first." Christine looked down and blushed "Maman" Meg said "I think she may already know, with the color that has come to her cheeks." Madame looked, and Christine blushed harder, affirming Meg's thought "Erik and I joined last night. We could not stand it anymore, and he is truly the other half to my soul. It was truly wondrous, and Erik was very attentive, both before and after. He bathed me and massaged my entire body with the rose oil before washing my hair. I fell asleep in the bath." Madame and Meg both smiled "Erik worships you as a goddess, and you will look like one for him this afternoon."

A couple hours had passed, and Nadir had brought two large packages to Christine's room. Madame looked at the clock on the nightstand "My dear, it is time to dress." Madame opened the box with the gown, and saw a two black velvet boxes within. One was small, and the other quite large. When Christine opened the boxes, the small one held a men's band within it, having the engraving of "My Songbird for all time" inside of it. The larger box held a necklace with a large sapphire set into a circle of pearls, matching earrings and a bracelet of pearls. Madame and Meg both gasped when they saw the jewels and the ring "He certainly spares nothing, does he maman?" Meg asked. Madame shook her head "Never." As they helped Christine into her gown, Madame tied the back closed and told Christine about how the dress had been made "Erik knows you don't like corsets, and you can't sing with one on. He had support built into this gown, along with a brassiere so you aren't restricted at all. The ties in the back are what pull the back together. They are not restricting and are not meant to be." Christine wiggled in the bodice, noticing how free she felt in the gown "Madame, if all of my clothes could be like this… I'm sure Erik would make a whole new wardrobe if I asked, just like this." Madame nodded "He would. He would move the Alps if you asked it of him." Christine shook her head, with a small chuckle "He has already done that." Meg brought the veil next, and Christine nearly sobbed when she saw it. _"He is putting me on the pedestal that he thinks I belong on. I know he has already seen in his mind what I will look like, I want to see his expression when he sees me through his eyes."_ After Meg fixed the veil in place, she put on the jewelry for Christine, and handed her the small box with Erik's ring "It's time."

Erik watched Madame come down the stairs first, and then stood transfixed by the vision in white that followed _"She is much more than I imagined! She has chosen me! This is only the first of the rest of our days together, she is MINE!"_ The magistrate watched Christine as well, spurring Erik's jealousy. When Christine approached Erik, she swept her in his arms, and kissed her possessively, only stopping when Nadir tapped his shoulder "That is later my boy, you have other duties now." Erik put her down, sneered at the Persian, and motioned for the magistrate to begin. "We have met here before in love for a different couple, and now the ones that need to get joined are finally able. I am not going to get long winded, Erik, you had something to say to your woman? "I wanted to sing this to you, and maybe I will at some point. I don't think I can right now because of the wash of emotion that you have made me feel, my love, my song, my Christine. _Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start? One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart. It slips into your thoughts, and infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, Then seizes full control. And as soon as you submit, Surrender flesh and bone, That love takes on a bigger life, Much bigger than your own."_ Erik took a quick breath "It has used me at a whim, it has driven me to despair. Love has forced me to feel much more joy than I can bear." Erik's voice cracked, and Christine saw the tears leave his eyes "Love never dies, Love never alters. Once it has spoken, Love is yours. I am yours Christine. You have taken control of my heart and soul. I love you, and I will love you always." Erik kissed her hand, and slid on a band that matched her engagement ring. "This is only a symbol of how I will never cease to love you." Erik kissed the rings, pulling his bride close.

The magistrate looked at Christine "Have you something that life affirming?" Christine looked down, blushed and said "The only thing I can think of is something that I said to Erik one night, what seems like an eternity ago. God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone. Erik, you are my angel of music. You are my guide, my guardian. You have shown me everything in such astounding light and color, I can never go back. I love you, my husband. Christine slid the band on to Erik's finger, and hears him whisper "Finally". The magistrate then looked at them both "You already did what is next. Sign the papers so we can make this official. My vested power declares you now married!" Erik and Christine both laughed with tears of joy streaming down their faces "I am now Christine Elena _Khan_ , your wife."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N – Kaylyn – Love you dear! Our lovebirds are now married, and it's time for some more drama to start. Let me know what you think about the new development! Recap –**

 _Christine slid the band on to Erik's finger, and hears him whisper "Finally". The magistrate then looked at them both "You already did what is next. Sign the papers so we can make this official. My vested power declares you now married!" Erik and Christine both laughed with tears of joy streaming down their faces "I am now Christine Elena Khan, your wife."_

Erik and Christine quickly followed the magistrate so they could sign their papers, and make everything official. Erik caught himself staring at his left hand more than once, with the new addition of his wedding band _"This shall never be removed. It will go with my body now, and go with my body when it becomes cold and goes back into the ground."_ Erik picked his wife up, and twirled her in circles, laughing the whole time "You are my wife, my angel and my muse. You are now mine forever, and I am forever yours." Christine smiled, and leaned down to kiss her husband. Nadir came to the couple "My boy, now you can start working on your heirs. I already have mine in you and your wife. I want grandchildren running around here before I get more silvers on my head!" Erik's jaw dropped for a second with how brash Nadir was in his wishes "You will get your grandchildren, should we ever return from Calais! In the meantime, Christine and I will enjoy practicing how we will make them!" Christine turned bright red, and Nadir laughed heartily "I have no doubt you will be doing that quite often. I remember being young and just married myself. Don't bed yourselves into exhaustion! Allah, be good, you shall have many sons to protect your daughters!" Nadir laughed at the thought, knowing Erik would be the protector of his whole brood, regardless of the size.

Darius came sprinting into the room, with a look of fear on his face that Erik and Nadir had not seen in many years, not since the Shah came after Erik and Nadir back in Persia. "Master, Master Erik, there is a carriage here! It has the DeChagny crest on it. Isn't he dead? What do you want done? I have not admitted him yet, as I wanted to tell you first." Christine gasped "He is dead, but his brother is not. Phillipe, the Comte de Chagny, is his older brother. He must have taken everything over when Raoul died. What does he want here? Erik, you must hide. I can't have anything happen to you now that we have everything we wanted!" Erik shook his head "I have an even better idea" the gleam in Erik's eyes caught Nadir, and Nadir nodded to his friend and former compatriot "Christine, you, Antoinette and Meg will go to the stairwell so that you are out of sight, I have an idea of what is going to be done." Nadir looked at Madame "Do you remember how to use your gift?" Madame nodded, and produced a dagger, seemingly out of thin air "I keep it with me always Nadir. It was recently sharpened and looks for the chance to see use." Christine and Meg were both shocked at Madame's words, never knowing that Madame even carried a dagger, much less knew how to use it "Come, girls, we shall be safe and so will they." As the women left the room, Christine turned around to see Erik and Nadir both arming themselves, the weapons in the room having never been seen until the men drew them out. Erik saw her look back "My star, each room in outfitted in case. Every weapon is hidden and known to us, and no one else. Phillipe will not dare try anything foolish." Erik strapped on the sword and belt to his trousers, and slid a dagger in next to it. He flicked his wrist, and a knife that was extremely thin and lightweight slid from his sleeve. He flicked it again, and the knife retreated. Nadir had a scimitar on one side, and a dagger on the other. He also had a Punjab in the pocket of his pants "Erik, do you still have your lasso?" Erik smiled and nodded, pulling his Punjab from the pocket of his suitcoat "Always, my friend. It is one lesson I learned hard and will never forget."

Nadir looked to Darius "Admit him, lead him here directly, nowhere else." Darius nodded, and went to the door. Phillipe was already having trouble controlling his temper, and was incensed when Darius finally admitted him to the estate "What in the hell was going on in there? Were you clearing the brothel that the Persian is surely running from here? Do you know who I am?" Darius nodded "I do now, and so does my master. You shall follow me, please." Phillipe scoffed, but followed Darius into the sitting room.

When Erik saw Phillipe, he nearly flew to his throat to kill him. Phillipe looked like an older version of Raoul, so much so that Erik thought Raoul had returned to them from the depths of the Seine. Phillipe stopped for a moment to regard the masked man, both of them already having hands on a weapon, in case the other tried anything. Nadir steed between the men, trying to bring the tension down a little before anyone of them snapped "Comte De Chagny, this is quite unexpected. Please, let's not get hostile before we know intentions of one party or the other." Phillipe removed his hand from the hilt of his sword, and Nadir let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Erik moved behind a chair "I think I will stay right here, my friend. He looks too much like the fop." Phillipe felt a flare of anger at Erik's comment, then dismissed it. He was never a fan of Raoul, and felt that his parents gave Raoul everything that Phillipe had wanted. Phillipe wanted the Navy commission, the travel and the opera. Instead, he was given the task of running the estate so his parents could travel without worry. Phillipe had the bigger build, and was more outgoing than Raoul had been, even though Phillipe's temper was much more harsh. Phillipe looked at Erik and Nadir again "You are supposed to be dead." Erik shrugged "And yet, I am here in the flesh. What do you want, boy?" Phillipe didn't like this either, but he wanted to be done with his task and get back to his mistress "I have come to address Christine, to make sure all of Raoul's ends are tied up before we finish closing his part of the estate. I must ensure that there are no bastard heirs that may come up later on." Erik saw red, and heard Christine scream "HOW DARE YOU!" before she came running from around the corner, and slapped Phillipe as hard as she could. Phillipe smiled "I see you are still the improper girl from the seaside those many years ago, although you are much more a woman now." Erik landed his fist on Phillipe's jaw, pulling the dagger out from his belt, and putting it at Phillipe's throat "You are addressing my wife, Comte. I would watch my words if I were in your position. If you dare call my wife a whore again, you will see your last." Phillipe chuckled "I was only going by the gossip that I was given by La Sorelli and the chorus girls. She was your lover too, from what they said. Bedded both of you to gain her roles." Erik could only see and feel rage at this news "She is not that harlot Sorelli, nor does she sleep her way to the top as Carlotta did. MY Chrsitine is a pure woman, and you will not assume anything about her. She never bedded Raoul. Her roles were chosen by ME in MY opera house. The fools that managed it and your idiot brother are the ones that let things get out of hand. Had they followed my orders, things would still he operating, instead of having to be rebuilt. Although, I do suppose it is a good thing that a remodel had to happen, because the acoustics and lighting were horrid, and I prefer the new carpet and upholstery to what was there." Erik quickly turned Phillipe around, grabbed his collar and raised the man from the ground "I am rebuilding MY opera house, and MY wife will sing there should she so choose. She has finally been able to set aside the guilt, as your brother had her assuming that she was the cause of the whole mess! YOUR BROTHER that forced her into her role in the disaster, your brother that planned the whole thing!" Phillipe chuckled again "Then it is a good thing that my brother is dead. Now, if you will put me down, I want to leave and never return." Erik dropped Phillipe with a flourish "And never return you shall. If I ever see your sorry hide again, it will be the last of your days. LEAVE!" Erik took Christine's hand "And if you ever breathe another word about my wife, the only perfect voice that had ever graced MY opera, you shall consider yourself dead." Phillipe picked himself from the floor "Very well. I shall not darken your door again. However, I do ask one thing of you." Erik turned his head and raised an eyebrow "And what would that be? I have already taken over patronage of the opera house, since you were not interested." Phillipe shook his head "If I were interested in that place, I would have played nice. I was interested at one point, but no longer. I have other things to occupy my time. What I want is that you ensure my family is removed from this situation, and that her name is far from ours. I won't have it drug through the mud any longer." Christine jumped to slap Phillipe again, but Erik held her back "I want nothing to do with your family. Raoul was foul tempered and began to drink to excess after I broke off the engagement, refusing to take no for an answer. You are a whoremonger and I feel sorry for your wife, since you spend more time with your mistress than you do your own wife! I shall never utter your name again, and would purge the memory of you all from my mind if I could! Leave, you bastard!" Phillipe smiled, chuckled, and bowed to Erik and Christine "My mission is done here." He then turned and left with haste.

Erik was in a rage at everything that had been said about his wife _"They think she was whoring herself for roles? None of them belong in the arts! I should have hanged them all, or let the opera burn to ashes NONE of them will be invited back. I shall handpick all employees if I have to. My songbird is the most beautiful and pure woman on this Earth! She is mine, and has only bedded me! Damn them all! May Satan himself come for their souls!"_ He turned to a shaken and upset Christine "This is the day of our wedding. Damn them all, You and I know the truth. None of those shameless gossips shall return to OUR opera." Erik took Christine in his arms, and looked to Nadir "I supposed we should read the missive that was sent, should we not?" Nadir nodded "If you think it will help, Erik. I know that I could use some brandy. Wine won't be strong enough for this." Erik nodded "Bring a couple of bottles, I feel the need as well." Erik removed the missive from another pocket, and read it with Christine –

 _ **Master Erik Khan –**_

 _ **I am Baron Dominic DuPage. My son Anthony is courting your sister Meg. Anthony has told me of your eyes, and of your mask that you wear. I thought my eldest son to be long dead, but you may very well be him. We need to meet, so that I may know you, and see if you are truly my eldest son. If so, you are the heir to the DuPage lands and incomes, and you and your brothers shall together be sure our family endures. I am sending a carriage in two days' time from writing this, to collect you, and your wife to bring you to Calais.**_

 _ **I understand that you have taken the surname of Nadir Khan, who is a close friend to you and is the husband of Meg's mother. I ask that if you are indeed my son, that you also take my surname. I will legitimize you as my heir and my son. Your name would be Erik Lennox Khan DuPage. I pray that this letter makes it to you in a timely fashion, and that your travels are quick.**_

 _ **Baron D. DuPage**_

Erik and Christine stood in stunned silence "He thinks I am his son. He wants to claim me." Erik sank to his knees, not knowing what to think "No one has ever wanted to claim me, aside from Nadir and you, my songbird. What am I to do?" Christine knelt with Erik "We will go to Calais. You may have a father and brothers. We will learn more about what happened when you were a child. You may not be able to heal the physical scars, but the scars on your mind will be put to rest."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N – Sooo, another temper and it seems to me like the DeChagny family just needs to butt out and get over themselves. Coming up, we have our journey to Calais, and the things that happen there. Again – I don't own anything related to PotO, just my thoughts on how it should have ended. Recap –**

 _Erik and Christine stood in stunned silence "He thinks I am his son. He wants to claim me." Erik sank to his knees, not knowing what to think "No one has ever wanted to claim me, aside from Nadir and you, my songbird. What am I to do?" Christine knelt with Erik "We will go to Calais. You may have a father and brothers. We will learn more about what happened when you were a child. You may not be able to heal the physical scars, but the scars on your mind will be put to rest."_

Erik sat in dumbfounded silence _"How can anyone want this around? When did Christine become so wise? Why do I feel so apprehensive? She is coming with me, but why am I still afraid?"_ Erik drew his wife close to him "I don't know what I would do without you my angel. I can't think of why these people would want me. Look at me. I have a cursed face and I have killed people. I've been whipped and beaten. I'm not worthy to be in such a good place." Christine was indignant "Erik, you will not speak of yourself in this way. Do you remember what all you said to me when I was blaming myself for the disaster at the opera? You made me realize that I was forced by Raoul's manipulations and him exploiting what I thought was love of him. I still feel that guilt about what happened, but I remind myself now that I have you. You who lost everything because of me, but you forgave me, took me back, and married me! Erik – I love you. I find you to be incredibly handsome, and you are a genius. You know music, architecture, construction, gardening, composition, you know everything! You are not cursed; you are worthy of those that are able to look beyond the outside." Erik took a deep breath so that he would not weep, but felt the tears coming anyway. His heart was shattering with everything Christine was pouring into him. _"I can never be parted from her. When our deaths come to us, it had better be at the same time, because I will not survive her leaving this earth first. I will worship her forever. No one on this Earth is worthy to look at her, or even be in her presence. She is perfection, love and compassion personified!"_

Christine looked at the letter that Baron DuPage had sent "He seems so sure of your relation, just based on your face and your eyes. The carriage should be here in two or three days. That will give us time to pack and to ready ourselves for this possible change. We are strong Erik, and even if this is not your family, we know some things about your past now, and you can pursue finding your family, if you so choose. If not, we still have a family here. You aren't taking away from the people that love you, you are adding to the group that love you and would do anything to protect you." Erik knew this all to be true.

Erik leaned down, and kissed his wife. Even kneeling on the floor, he was still taller than she was, and could curl himself around her. As soon as their lips touched, Erik felt the heat rising in his body, the need to have his wife again. Christine felt the heat rise herself, and deepened the kiss between them. Nadir saw them "I think we need to take our leave ladies. Meg, you must tell us more about Anthony. Is he coming with the carriage for them?" The conversation faded as the trio walked away, but Erik and Christine paid them no heed. Erik rose, bringing Christine with him, not stopping their kiss. He _needed_ the physical contact with her so that he would know that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Erik began to walk backwards towards the passage that was a shortcut to the underground. "If I don't get you to my bed soon, I will have you on this floor. That will not do my love. I am not ruining this dress, and you are too perfect to be taken on the floor." Erik kissed down her throat, across her bust, and up the opposite side. With a mischievous grin, Erik looked at his bride "We may not come out for a couple of days, it would be never if I had my way. Your body calls to me Christine, in such a way that I will never have my fill of you." Erik had moved behind her while he said this, nipped her ear, and then picked her up to race to his chamber.

Erik got them inside his chamber, then seemingly slammed and barred the door in one motion. By the time he had turned around to look at his bride, he had already undone the bowtie and removed his suitcoat. He pulled Christine to him again, and kissed her deeply. "I will undress you little by little, and you will do the same. I want you to become comfortable with undressing me, and being undressed by me. You are my wife, and I am your husband. Eventually, I want you to be comfortable with taking me when you want to, and not just waiting on me to start physical contact. You are a siren, my song." Christine didn't know what to think at first _"He wants me to act wantonly? I know men have a desire to lay with a woman often, but he wants me to show that I want him too? It will make him feel desired, that is what it is. It will show him that I love him too, and maybe to show me that he wants me for everything? Not just children and heirs like what many marriages are."_ Christine smiled "I will do whatever you wish, my phantom. You are my guiding star." Christine reached to the back of Erik's head, and removed his mask. He turned away at first, but then melted into Christine's arms as she began to kiss the scars, starting at his forehead, and working her way down the cheek, over to his mouth. When their lips met again, Erik began to work on the ties on her dress, and Christine wound her fingers in Erik's ebony hair. She pulled the ribbon loose that held his hair in place, and combed her hands through it from his forehead to the nape of his neck. Erik shivered with pleasure. "You will be my undoing, my love, my song. It will be such a sweet undoing, that even the angels will weep from my happiness." Erik moved her arms out of the bodice of the dress, congratulating himself on designing it with no corset, bloomers or brassiere. It was all built in, and so it all slid to the floor, leaving Christine in only her chemise.

Erik grinned in satisfaction at the sight of his wife in the sheer material "Now, I want you to strip me down a little. Start with my shirt and waistcoat, please, Madame Khan." Christine felt a new wave of lust hit her at the sound of her married name, and began to work the buttons on Erik's shirt one at a time. She kissed each scar that was exposed as she continued to unbutton him, and then unhooked the waistcoat so that it and the shirt could fall away together. Erik grinned again "You are learning my rose. My turn." Erik looked at Christine hungrily, and moved Christine's hair from her back. He was standing behind her, and pressed himself against her back. Erik could feel the heat coming from her body, and he pulled her back to him by her hips, making sure that she could feel his reaction to her, and how much he wanted her "You will feel me again, many times I hope. Erik traced his fingers up her spine, and began to bring the shoulders of her chemise down, kissing along her shoulder, until each side fell away. Erik kept the chemise in place over her waist, moving in front of her now. He kissed along the front of her chest, working towards her now exposed breast. Erik was pleased when he saw that her nipple was already pebbled and responsive "You. Are. The. Most. Gorgeous. Woman. On. This. Earth." He said between kisses. Christine let out a small moan from the back of her throat, and Erik was again taken by her beauty. "Your turn, my muse." He guided Christine's hands to his pants, brushing her hand over his hardness before he let them rest on his belt. Christine made quick work of the belt and pants, leaving him in his breeches. Christine was naked except for a small scrap of fabric, the chemise on the floor. Erik knelt before her, kissing down her belly, to just above where her curls began. He tore the scrap of fabric from her womanhood "There is no need for those anytime soon."

Erik rose to his feet, and captured Christine's hips again, his hands running down to her buttocks, and using them to push Christine into the front of him this time "Only one more part, my wife. Remove these, and they shall not return to my body until we leave for Calais." Christine gasped, and quickly undid the ties that held his breeches on his slender body. Christine traced the thin trail of hair that went from his waist to his navel, and then back down, pushing his breeches off and tracing a finger down his length, feeling it twitch with her touch. Erik growled "I need to be inside you, and soon love. You do that again, and the fun will be over before we begin." Christine raised an eyebrow, knowing that Erik had no idea that she had found a book in the library. Nadir said it was a spiritual guide, but that she should start with something easy while she was learning her body and Erik's. Christine didn't know what kind of spiritual guide was all about sex and different positions, but Nadir assured her that is was well received in Persia, and that many people made use of the book in their own homes. Before Erik knew what was going on, Christine had the head of his manhood in her mouth, and he saw stars. _"Where did this come from? She was so innocent! Surely, she has not had experience in anything related to physical love, as she was a virgin until I got a hold of her yesterday. Wait, she was in the library discussing that book with Nadir, I saw her flush red. That thrice damned Persian! That thrice damned book!"_ Christine continued her ministrations on Erik's shaft, and the thought he had died when she looked up at him, his member in her mouth _"Never mind, they are not damned. I will never get enough of her, especially now that she has read this. I wonder how far she has gotten."_ Erik had a thought come to his mind, but dismissed it quickly because of his need to be inside his wife. He pulled Christine from his member, and she traced her finger from the base to the head as Erik made her rise "Gods Christine! I am never going to allow you out of my bed if you keep this up!"

Christine noticed that Erik had changed the bedding. Yesterday it was a deep red with gold accents. Today it was a deep sapphire blue, with gold and silver accents. The sheets were of course satin, because Erik only used the finest. After laying Christine back on the bed, and kissing her breasts, Erik covered her body with his, and entered her depth. Christine arched her back, and groaned as the sweetness of her husband filling her took over everything. She wasn't sore as Madame had told her she may be, and she started to rock her hips with each thrust of Erik's. Erik cupped Christine's head in his hands, and began to rock harder, but keeping the pace fairly slow. "You are my everything. My diamond, my song, my muse, my music, my Christine." Christine took a deep breath of his scent, and hit her release suddenly and violently. Christine screamed Erik's name, grabbing his arms, raking her nails on his back. Erik pulled from her neck "Those scratches will be worn with pride. Now, my turn. AHH!" Erik hit his release on the next thrust, not sure if he was still attached to his body, or if he had truly died and found paradise within his wife. "My God, I am fully at your mercy, forever." Christine took Erik's face in her hands, still feeling him pulsing inside of her "And I am always at yours. My body, my mind and my voice, forever at your mercy and at your beck and call."

 **A/N Pt 2 – In the time period that this is set, a woman would be at the mercy of her husband's whims. Christine knows this, and so does Erik. However, I always felt that part of their love was the freedom that music brought them both, the freedom to follow each other for the sake of the music. I have carried this to my fic in their passions as well. They are both wholly reliant on each other, true soulmates.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews thus far! We are getting into the swing of things, and I want to continue this story for as long as possible. I do know that I am spelling Fermin's name wrong, and that is due to sheer frustration on my part, because I got tired of fighting the autocorrect in Word. I still have to add many names and Nadir's title to my dictionary for Word every time I type. Please bear with me. It looks like the lovebirds will never get enough of each other. Anyway – I own nothing except for my thoughts, and I bid you to enjoy! Recap –**

 _Christine took a deep breath of his scent, and hit her release suddenly and violently. Christine screamed Erik's name, grabbing his arms, raking her nails on his back. Erik pulled from her neck "Those scratches will be worn with pride. Now, my turn. AHH!" Erik hit his release on the next thrust, not sure if he was still attached to his body, or if he had truly died and found paradise within his wife. "My God, I am fully at your mercy, forever." Christine took Erik's face in her hands, still feeling him pulsing inside of her "And I am always at yours. My body, my mind and my voice, forever at your mercy and at your beck and call."_

Erik and Christine both woke from the knock at their door. Erik could hear Darius asking for him "Master Erik, you are needed! Master Erik!" Erik sat up, rubbed his face and stretched, trying to find the will to leave the bed that his wife still slept in _"Why does this infernal world keep pulling me away from her? Even if it's only for minutes, I feel the ache for her instantly. Why in the name of Hades did I not choose to leave altogether, so she and I could have some peace?"_ Erik growled at the thought, and took his robe from the hook on the bed "Darius, if you wake Christine I will cut out your tongue. Silence!" Darius ceased knocking and waited for Erik to open the door "Master Erik, Anthony has arrived from Calais, somewhat earlier than expected. He came in the family carriage, and has wishes to spend time with Meg before he takes you and Christine to Calais. He is asking for your presence as well." Erik sighed, almost angrily "Fine, I will go to see him, AFTER I have dressed and have my wife with me. Away now!" Erik had turned and shut the door before Darius realized where he went. _"Master Erik has always been an odd one, which is why my master keeps him close. His songbird has done wonders for his temper though."_ Darius shook his head at his musings as he walked back above to the others.

Erik walked to his sleeping angel, watching her deep and even breathing. His heart ached at her beauty, and his mind screamed at him to not wake her yet. Erik knew that she would worry if he was not with her when she woke, and so he readied himself for the task of waking his wife "Christine, my angel from above, you must wake now. We have guests that wish to see us. Christine…" Erik kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back from her face "My love, we must rise with the day. I would give anything to stay here with you, but we must rise." Erik kissed her hand, and then her forehead again "Christine… rise my bright angel. I can't face the day without you. Come with me my love." Christine's eyes fluttered open "To take a phrase from you my angel, who in their thrice damned mind wants us this early?" Erik had to try hard to stifle the laugh that wanted to come bubbling from his mouth, he had never seen Christine pout before. He knew that she enjoyed her sleep, and she was difficult at best to wake when she wasn't ready. "My love, they are all thrice damned because they want us to be away from this place, and with them. I would give my all to have you in here with me, and never need to go above again." Christine smiled "I know love. But we are mere mortals and must have sustenance. Let us go above."

Christine selected a simple dress that she could easily get herself into, and wrapped the braid in her hair up so that it would be easier to deal with at this hour. Even though the sun had already risen, both felt like it was before dawn, and that having to leave their sanctum was torture. When they reached the room that everyone else had gathered in, Anthony sprang from his feet, and did his best to embrace Erik, who was still not fully awake "My brother! My lawful sister! I have missed you! Our father sent me to bring you to him as soon as I could, but I had to see my Meg first. I know it is earlier than expected, but I had to get here to see her, and to see you!" Christine giggled at the outburst from Anthony, and how Erik was still ramrod straight while being embraced. The giggles stopped when Anthony suddenly embraced her too "My lawful sister! I can't wait until my father can meet you, and you meet him and my brothers! You have been such a good friend to Meg, and I know that once both of you girls are part of the DuPage fold…" Nadir had cleared his throat, and Erik was watching Anthony with a raised eyebrow. Nadir spoke first "Anthony, I think we need to discuss a couple of things first. Come and sit." Anthony unconsciously touched the box in his jacket pocket, knowing that what he was about to do would change everything, for everyone.

When seated, Meg grabbed Anthony's hand "You are here, my dear Anthony. I have longed to see you for so long." Meg smiled, and Anthony kissed her cheek "Soon, we may not have to worry about that anymore. Nadir and Madame, I have a proposition for you. He pulled the box from his jacket "The stone in this setting is from the lands my family owns. The gem is the color of my eyes. It is a tradition for each DuPage man to give one to his intended" Meg gasped "so that she may always remember the eyes that loved her, should he pass before her." Anthony opened the box, and revealed a simple, yet highly elegant ring. The green gem had a slight hint of blue, and was cut in an emerald cut. There were small diamonds in the band on each side, but the star was the gem. Anthony spoke again "We call it the DuPage sapphire. Nadir and Madame, if Meg is agreeable, may I have her hand?" Madame's hand went to her face, to try and hold back her emotions from completely overwhelming her "Anthony, you have my leave to ask her. You may have her hand, but only if she agrees." Nadir nodded his assent "And if she does agree, you are at the mercy of Allah is anything should happen to her. Allah has mercy on us mere mortals, however Meg's brother does not." Erik kept his cold stare on Anthony "If she agrees, I will not stand in the way." Anthony looked at Meg, and offered the ring "Meg, you are the light of my life. The grace that you show in your dance pours over to everything in your life. You are my love, my life and my only reason to exist. Will you do me the eternal honor if becoming Meg DuPage?"

Meg had dissolved into tears at this point, and unable to say anything, could only bob her head in assent. Anthony slipped the ring on her finger, kissed the knuckle and jumped for joy, engulfing Meg in an embrace that had more enthusiasm than anyone had seen. Erik looked at his wife "Please, tell me they are not all like that. I will likely have broken ribs by the time we return from this trip." Erik smirked, and approached Anthony and Meg "You sir, are now responsible for my sister. My wife holds my sister as her greatest and closest friend. I take anything that hurts my wife quite personally. If something happens to Meg, and my wife is hurt because of it, I will take it quite personally." Erik straightened "And if anything happens to my wife while we are in your charge, I will take it quite personally as well." Anthony swallowed nervously "Meg will be treated like a princess, and will never want for anything. Her safety will be paramount, and always my priority." Erik nodded "It is well." Anthony touched Erik's arm to retain him for a moment "If my father confirms what we all think to be true, you will be given a choice of the sapphires to have cut and set for your wife. You will also be given one of these to have set with a sapphire every time a child is born from your loins." Anthony produced a rather large ring with the family crest "Each man has one. Our father has one with six stones, one for each child that was born. There are four that still live. One sister was still born, and another brother died shortly after his birth. Our brothers each have one as well, only mine has no stones in it yet, and yours will be the same until your first child is born. You are already ahead of me in that front, now that you are wed. I hope to see a young DuPage with both of your features soon!" Erik froze "I would not wish a curse such as this upon my enemy, much less a child that is innocent and whole." Anthony stuttered, and took Erik's hand in both of his "My brother, that is not what I wished to convey. Your children will not be cursed in anyway. You are my brother; I am sure of it." Erik's temper cooled at the sight of Anthony begging for his acceptance _"No one has ever wanted me to accept them, aside from Christine. Are they afraid that I will reject them, even if I am of their blood? I have more to consider than I thought."_ Erik brought his other hand over Anthony's "I have never had anyone wish for my acceptance of them, other than my songbird. I have things to consider while we make our journey." Anthony understood that Erik was trying to ease his fears, and relaxed "I'm sure you are my brother, and my brothers are sure as well, as is my father. To make things formal, there will be a declaration issued, as my father said. We will make our journey tomorrow, so that all may be realized. I have a letter from my father to you in the carriage, he felt something more in depth than the missive he sent earlier was needed. I pray that you read this whole letter with an open heart and mind."

 **A/N Pt 2 - I am working on Chapter names, and will be updating them throughout the next couple of weeks. I have two more chapters lined out, and those should be up this week as well. Our last quarter of the school year is upon us, and I am going to be busier than ever until May. I am going to do everything I can to make sure we have at least one upload a week, so do not lose hope or give up on me! ~KansasPhantomLove**


	34. A Changing Phantom

**A/N – My Starling has again reminded me of why I like writing, thank you my dear! Roses and Erik kisses all around! I think the broken ribs would be entertaining as well, and Erik is about to be horridly uncomfortable for a little bit. I feel sorry for the poor guy. Recap –**

 _Anthony understood that Erik was trying to ease his fears, and relaxed "I'm sure you are my brother, and my brothers are sure as well, as is my father. To make things formal, there will be a declaration issued, as my father said. We will make our journey tomorrow, so that all may be realized. I have a letter from my father to you in the carriage, he felt something more in depth than the missive he sent earlier was needed. I pray that you read this whole letter with an open heart and mind."_

Anthony looked at Erik in silence, while they both worked to evaluate the other. Anthony made a slight bow "I will retrieve the letter at once. Please Erik, think on what I have said. Be open about all of this." Anthony went out to the carriage, a tear running down his face, mourning for the pain of the brother that he needed to know. _"Erik has been through so much in his life, I can tell not only by how he carries himself, but by how protective he is of others that he is close to. What can I do to make him trust me? Is there a way to make him see that we don't see his face, but the whole man?"_ Anthony kept the thoughts to himself as he brought the letter in to Erik and Christine, and sat at the table with them. Nadir, Madame and Meg went outside to give the trio some room to read and understand what was written for Erik. Meg was trying to understand the happenings when she asked her mother "Why does Erik not want to accept this other possible family? I know he feels that we are his family, but why does he not want more people to love him? They don't see the scars on his face, they don't care about the scars on his body. Why, maman?" Antoinette wasn't sure how to answer this question, but Nadir had some insight "My dear child, Erik didn't know the love that his family had for him, as it is hard to remember our younger days. When I met Erik, the only thing he knew of his days with his family was his first name and middle name, Erik Lennox. I assumed that was his full name, and used it when I needed to so that we could have papers made when we moved about. The gypsies called him "The Devil's Child", and showed him no care. The starved him, beat him and left him in his cage. When he came to Persia, the shah made him into "The Angel of Death". He was the executioner, torturer, and all around bloody entertainment for the Shah and his mother. Erik numbed himself to all of the killing and bloodshed, and the bodies began to pile up. After about 3 years, Erik could not numb himself and blind himself to it anymore, because the Shah's mother wanted a woman and her children executed. Erik refused to execute woman and children, thinking them to be innocent of their husband and father's actions and thoughts. The Shah's mother saw it as rebellion, as did the Shah. That was when the escape happened. Erik numbs himself as protection to himself, but he doesn't realize that it can hurt those around him. He keeps his circle small because of all the pain that he has been through, and has a hard time with new people because of it. I'm hoping that what he reads in the Baron's letter will help him to open himself to these relatives of his blood. I know it will not change how he feels about us. You need not worry. We are all here to help him through this, and he has a rock in Christine. Speaking of, let me see this rock that you now have."

Erik took a deep breath, and opened the letter from the Baron DuPage –

 _ **My Dear Son Erik –**_

 _ **Long have you been lost to me, and soon we shall be reunited. I know that we have not seen each other yet, but from what Anthony has told me, I am more than certain that you are my eldest son, lost to us for so long because of a group of curs that took you from your mother when we went to find you something fitting of your station to wear on your face.**_

 _ **Something you may not know about your childhood in our home – Your deformity was a small one at birth, and had there not been an infection that nearly too you from us, your hair could have covered it, and it would be much less noticeable because it would have grown and blended with your skin as you grew. As you were a young boy, it was hard to keep you indoors. You were so curious, always studying wildlife and plants at the estate. You knew so much, and had endless questions about everything. Your mother wanted to gift a library to you when you were of age, and to give you whatever you wanted music wise. Even at a young age, you could pick out notes that went together well on the piano, playing them individually and not slamming your hands on the keys to make noise as many other children of that age would do. You were truly a wonder to behold, and we mourned for you when we thought you dead. I only wish your mother was still living to see you brought back to us. I will take you to visit her mausoleum when you arrive, if you wish. She passed 10 years ago, and her last words were to you.**_

 _ **Your full name at birth was Erik Dominic Lennox DuPage. I gave you my name because I don't feel that sons should be fully named from their fathers. Lennox was the name of your mother's father. Erik is a strong name, and it is one that I hear fits you well. Your brothers Anthony, Richard and John all have the same striking eyes that you have. Your brother Theodore that died shortly after his birth had the same eyes as well. He became sick only days after being born, and succumbed in his sleep. Your sister Mathilde was still born, and she had the jet-black hair, but her eyes never opened. She was the only girl that was born to us. You have met Anthony; his hair is the same deep gold that his mother had. Richard and John have brown hair that waves when it becomes long, and I understand you have the straight, jet black hair of my fathers. Richard and John are both married, John with two children and one more on the way, Richard with one and awaiting his wife's delivery any day. John's boys are strong, share the green eyes of the family, Andrew with fire red hair, and James with blonde. Richard has a daughter, who has the same black hair that we do, and blue eyes. My hope is that they are all able to make the trip, so they can meet you.**_

 _ **When you were taken from us, your mother was pregnant with your twin brothers. You were never able to meet them, and have only recently met Anthony. Richard and John are anxious to meet you. Your mother and I would tell them of you often, we always reminded the three of them that they had an older brother that was taken from us early, but that you were still their brother all the same. We told them the same of your sister and brother that perished.**_

 _ **The family traditions I pray will be continued with you, and I am sure Anthony has told you of some. You will have a selection of our sapphires to choose from to integrate into the wedding set that you have designed for your wife, and your family ring has already been cast. It is larger than most, and that is because we set stones into our rings for each child that is borne to us. My ring has 6 stones, one for each of my living sons, and one for each of my deceased children. I pray that you will have a full ring with your wife, and that your sons will have the same with their wives.**_

 _ **I am sure you think me to be a windbag at this point, but I feel it in my soul that you are my son that was lost to me. I am pacing my study as you read this, waiting to see the carriage arrive with you and your wife in it. I await to embrace you, my son.**_

 _ **With all the love of a father –**_

 _ **Baron Dominic DuPage**_

Erik sat still as a stone, not knowing what to think of the words of this man who had never met him, had never laid eyes on him aside from when he was a small child. _"This man and his family truly think me to be one of them. They WANT to meet me, they WANT to accept me as one of their own, as their blood. They don't want to reject me or my wife because of me. They want me to continue the line, they WANT me as part of their legacy, and their written history. They WANT me as their heir and brother. Is this what love of a family is?"_ Anthony saw the swirling questions on Erik's face "Father always told us we would never understand the love of family until we were wed and had children of our own. He wept for joy when I first told him about you, which is why he immediately started to set things in motion to have you and your wife come so that he could see you himself." Erik started at the letter in wonder, nearly looking through it "I have never known the love of a family aside from those of _my_ choosing, Nadir, Antoinette, Meg and Christine. In a way, I suppose, they also chose me. This is so new to me, but I will agree to meet with your father. I do not understand it, but my wife has started a change within me that I think is making me more human, and less Phantom." Christine felt her husband's inner turmoil, and grabbed for his hand "Erik, I am going to be with you every step of this journey. If your words or thoughts fail you, I will speak for you and give rise to your thoughts. I will be your rock in this as you have been my rock for so long. I would not make you do this without me, my angel." Christine gave Erik a kiss, and Erik visibly relaxed "My song, I am grateful that you are here with me for this. I could not do it without you. We will make this journey with Anthony as asked."


	35. Dreams and Realizations

**A/N – Man, that was quite the letter. The journey is going to have two parts, one when leaving the Estate, and the second when arriving in Calais. I am making the outline of how I want the time in Calais to go, and what all will be addressed while we are there. I own nothing, and love hearing from my readers. Recap –**

 _"I have never known the love of a family aside from those of_ _my_ _choosing, Nadir, Antoinette, Meg and Christine. In a way, I suppose, they also chose me. This is so new to me, but I will agree to meet with your father. I do not understand it, but my wife has started a change within me that I think is making me more human, and less Phantom." Christine felt her husband's inner turmoil, and grabbed for his hand "Erik, I am going to be with you every step of this journey. If your words or thoughts fail you, I will speak for you and give rise to your thoughts. I will be your rock in this as you have been my rock for so long. I would not make you do this without me, my angel." Christine gave Erik a kiss, and Erik visibly relaxed "My song, I am grateful that you are here with me for this. I could not do it without you. We will make this journey with Anthony as asked."_

Christine was shocked that her husband had agreed to go without a fight or long and drawn out discussion. She also was wondering when the other shoe would drop, and hoped that it didn't happen in a small and enclosed space. Erik's temper could be volatile at best, and was horribly short at worst _"Perhaps I should try a few things in the bedroom with him, so that he is somewhat sated before we leave, then he will be less likely to lose his temper. How is this going to work with the three of us in one carriage? Oh, no, Erik is going to hate this trip not long after it starts."_ Christine shook her head to try and dispel some fear, but knew that it would be an interesting journey, but hopefully pleasant. Christine headed to the room to begin packing for the journey, knowing that Erik had luggage to transport their entire household if needed. She selected three gowns, two day dresses and a few days' worth of underclothes. Her wrappers, slippers and three pairs of shoes also made it to be packed.

When Erik came into the room and saw Christine packing, he took her hands and turned her around to face him "I have already purchased traveling outfits and additional clothes will be purchased when we reach Calais. Do not pack anything that is not a personal need. All else will be provided to you, my goddess." Christine looked at her husband, wrapping her arms around him "My Adonis, I will never get used to having everything laid out for me on a crimson carpet, my every need being provided before I know of that need. This journey will be wondrous my love, will it not?" Erik only nodded, and then kissed his wife "It will only be wondrous if I can have you to myself the whole time, with no interference from Anthony." Erik growled low in his throat as he renewed the kiss, and swept everything from the bed in his haste.

Christine landed on top of Erik, and smiled when she felt his arousal against her thighs. A small smile escaped both, and Christine stood up to quickly wiggle out of her dress. Erik was astounded that she was already nude, and he still had clothes on. "My husband, you have too many layers. I must help you with that." Christine knelt between Erik's knees, and ran her hands up Erik's trousers and over his manhood, pulling both layers down to his knees when she brought her hands back down. "Christine, what in the name of – Ohhhh" Erik couldn't finish the thought aloud as Christine brought her mouth on the head of his erection, and brought him deep into her mouth. As Christine slowly brought herself off his shaft, Erik hissed and then growled as Christine went back down _"Thank the gods for that book. I must get some sort of thank you for Nadir. This is truly an experience from the gods."_ Christine ran her hands up Erik's chest, and brought his shirt off with her hands. Erik couldn't take the slow pace any longer, and flipped Christine on her back onto the bed "You have lit a fire in my loins that can't be extinguished. It burns brighter and harder every time I have you. I must have you. I have to have you now, my wife." Erik slid into Christine's depths in one thrust, and both nearly came undone. "My song, my life, I have to move now." Christine nodded, and Erik began to move at a breakneck pace. He found Christine's bud with his thumb, and began to put some pressure on it while massaging in small circles. It didn't take long for Christine to fly to pieces, raking her nails down Erik's arms as she screamed his name in her pleasure. Erik stalled for a second to try and make the sensation last longer, but was too close himself and only made a couple more strokes before finding his own release, deep within her.

As Christine and Erik lay in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms, thoughts raced through both of their heads. Erik's thoughts were of the people he was to meet when they made their journey to Calais, and Christine's thoughts were of how to best help her husband, and what it would be like to have a child with him, and then give him many more. She knew that they would have to return home, as all her attempts to find his herb and seed mix that he took daily to stop his seed proved to be impossible. She knew that her woman's pains would start soon, and prayed that they wouldn't start while they were on their journey _"Maybe I can get Erik to give me something to keep my time away while we are gone. He knows much about these kinds of things."_ Christine held this thought as she listened to Erik's steady breathing, knowing that he was getting some much-needed sleep.

She quietly slipped from his arms to visit the bath so she could luxuriate in the hot water and some of Erik's bath oil. She loved the way he always smelled, and wanted to have that scent soak into her pores, so that she could always have it with her. She heard Erik stir when she started the water, and went to check on him wrapped in only a towel. Erik was still sleeping, and Christine covered him with the large quilt that was on his bed, and always matched the sheets. Today they were a rich purple, and Christine found it fitting _"Purple is a color of royalty and nobility. Erik finding that he is of a noble family and has a family that mourned for him from the day he was lost. Purple fits with the current situation."_ She kissed Erik's forehead, and returned to the bath. Christine slowly sank into the bath slowly, enjoying every inch of hot water that she could submerge herself in. Christine relaxed against the back of the tub, and began to drift in the heated water

 _Christine was on a bed with blankets, surrounded by Erik and a midwife. There were bowls of hot water in the room, with several rags and towels. Erik was rubbing a soothing oil into her stomach and back as she screamed when another contraction hit. Christine wanted to curse Erik in the same breath that she praised him with as she worked to bring forth their first child. The midwife came to look at the progress of the birth, and advised Christine that she needed to push the child from her body. Christine began to bear down as Erik whispered a soothing melody in her ear "Our prince will soon be here. Our son and heir, the first of many. You are my beautiful wife. I love that you are bringing our child to his world. I love that you have grown with our child until now. I love that this child will forever be a melding of the two of us. He is the product of our love and our music of the night. Bear down my love. Bear down and bring him to us." Erik pressed harder with his fingers on Christine's back to ease her pain as she pushed through another contraction. Christine felt the pressure shift within her, and the midwife said the head was out, and covered in jet black hair. Erik felt a mild triumph "Our son has hair like his father. We will see he has the lungs and voice of his mother." Christine pushed again, and the babe was free of her body. The midwife wrapped the baby up, and gave it to Erik "Your son is fine and healthy. Hold him upside down so that he can cry and open his lungs up. He is a fine boy. His mother is nearly done with her labor; the afterbirth still needs to come." The child started to cry, very strong and hearty. Erik had tears in his eyes "You are to be named Joseph Nadir Khan DuPage. You are my first and my heir. You are perfect like your mother, and strong like your father." Erik gave the child over to Christine so she could nurse the babe. Christine had another contraction hit "That one was as sharp as the ones of birth, I thought the afterbirth contractions were lesser?" The midwife looked again and was astonished "Madame DuPage, you have another head coming. You have twins Madame!" Erik looked like he was about to faint, but resumed his duty singing to Christine and massaging her back and stomach. Another contraction started, and Christine began to bear down again to birth their second child. Erik was whispering in her ear again "You have brought perfection into this world with our son, and you are giving us more beauty and perfection with another child. You are perfect and our child will be as well. I love you Christine, more than you know." Christine pushed again, and their second child came fee, screaming his displeasure with emerging from his mother's womb nearly immediately. The midwife wrapped this child too, and gave him to Erik "He is hale and hearty as well, Master DuPage. Not a defect on either babe. You are fortunate, two healthy sons and both in one day." The second baby had Christine's chestnut hair, thick and long. Erik looked at his son, who calmed at the sound of his father's voice "This one shall be Gustave Anton Giry DuPage. These boys will be the start of a large family given to us. It seems that I must have another stone placed upon my crest, my love. My fathers will be overjoyed, a grandson each it seems. They are to be here in a few weeks, giving us the time to get used to having newborns and giving you time to heal from the birth. If you have need of anything, merely say it and I shall make it happen. You have given me two perfect sons, and I offer you my life in return."_

Christine woke with a start, quickly getting out of the tub and draining the cooled water _"Two sons at once, and they had the last name DuPage, which means that Erik accepted the family we are about to meet. I had the name Madame DuPage. The boys were given the names of Madame's family and of Nadir's. This is an amazing sight."_ She dried herself, and changed into a loose dress, seeing Erik still sleeping in their bed. Christine smiled, and covered Erik with the quilt, and exited the bedroom silently so that her husband could get some much-needed rest.

Christine was lost in thought about the dream she had in the bath when Erik woke. He looked a little troubled at first when he saw Christine at the table. Erik sat, sighed and spoke "My song, I have had something brought to my attention by Darius. My seeds were not the right ones. I am afraid that my potency is not diminished. We may find you are with child while on our journey. We can delay if you want, until we know for sure. I did not want this to happen to you while we were away from home, the sickness that early pregnancy brings on can be quite severe." Erik hung his head, feeling so ashamed at the mistake he made "I will understand if you don't want me to touch you while we are away." Christine shook her head "No, Erik. I am your wife and have the desires of a woman. If I am with child, it is because it is willed from above. You will be with me through this event, and I am not going to delay you finding your family. Now, enough on this, my maestro. I love you."


	36. Erik's Brick Wall

**A/N – We are getting ready for some travel! How will Erik and Christine handle what they just found out, and how will Erik react in a small space when Christine tells him of the dream? He's pretty shaken by what he considers to be his mistake, so we shall find out. Onward! Recap –**

 _Erik hung his head, feeling so ashamed at the mistake he made "I will understand if you don't want me to touch you while we are away." Christine shook her head "No, Erik. I am your wife and have the desires of a woman. If I am with child, it is because it is willed from above. You will be with me through this event, and I am not going to delay you finding your family. Now, enough on this, my maestro. I love you."_

Erik had retreated to the organ and was pushing the melancholy out of his system as much as he could. _"How is she alright with this failure? She is alright with the possibility of having a child. I didn't want her sick or in a delicate condition while we traveled. I wanted to show her everything I could. If she's pregnant, we won't be able to do anything because she will be sick and in bed the whole time. She won't be good company, which will embarrass her to no end. All because of me! What if we have children that are deformed? It would be all my fault. What happens if they die? What happens if she dies from childbed fever or bleeds to death? I can't live without her, although a child would become my reason to live, my only reason. My life is nothing without her. Gods above and below, can I even do this?"_ Erik let out a deep sigh, and held his head in his hands, sure to his soul that his life was about to melt away _"I need to find out what Darius says these seeds are. He is more knowledgeable than I am, which is why he noticed they were not the right ones. I wonder if the shopkeeper knew, or if the shopkeeper is just an ignorant chit. No, the regular shopkeeper is knowledgeable, I have had talks with him before. It must have been someone else. I need to find Darius."_ With that thought, Erik flew from his bench and in search of Darius, and possible Nadir.

Darius was easily found in the hall outside of Nadir's study, taking the lunch dishes down to the kitchens "Darius! I must speak with you, come!" Darius nodded, and followed Erik down and away from the study. "Master Erik, what is the matter? You look like you have seen a sight not of this world. is there something you require?" Erik shook his head "No, Darius. How did you know the seeds weren't the right ones? Did the shopkeeper give us the wrong ones? Please, I need to know." Darius smiled at his younger charge "Master Erik, the regular shopkeeper was not there, it was one of his children. They do not know as much as their father does, as I do not think they have taken the time to learn, which is much to the shame of the father, since the shop will have to close when he passes to the next world. The seeds did not have the right color on them, and at first I wondered if that was because they were taken at the wrong time. If they are taken too soon, the properties are not fully developed, so they are not as potent in their use. I opened a few, and found that they were not the seeds that you wished, they were something else. I looked a bit more, and saw that they were something from the south, not of the east as your cohosh plants are. These are seeds from the palmetto, which is known to have the opposite effect of what you wanted. Men have taken the palmetto for many years to help with problems related to aging when wanting to engage in acts in the bedroom." Erik reddened for a moment, realizing what Darius was saying "Some men have been able to beget a child on a young wife at ages more advanced than Master's, and have a healthy child. You may soon be blessed, Master Erik. If you wish, I know of another purveyor where I can find your cohosh, so that you may be at ease." Erik shook his head "If she is already with child, it will not matter, but I would like it if you would get some for the journey. If she is not with child, then maybe we can find some Lady's Mantle as well to help put her woman's time off until we return. Thank you, Darius." Darius made a small bow "Of course, Master Erik. I shall return shortly."

Erik returned to the main level of the house, and inspected the trunks that held their clothing and travel needs for the trip to Calais. He saw the trunks with the crest of the DuPage family that Anthony brought, and ran his hand over the embossed leather, tracing the outlines of the two lions and the thistle in the middle. He wondered what it would look like in full color _"I will see it soon enough, and know more about the meanings. If this is my true family, maybe there is a way I can add something symbolic of Persia for my own branch. I know these people may be my blood, but how do I even begin to reconcile?"_ Erik let out another sigh, starting to feel apprehensive about meeting the DuPage patriarch, and even more so at the thought of having a family of his own. He knew there was no way to know if Christine carried his child until she missed her time, and thought about when her next one would be due _"I need to ask her about that, and hopefully we don't have horrid embarrassment over it. I know women do not talk of these things with anyone, including their husbands. Perhaps they should."_

Erik found Christine in the solar, humming to herself with her eyes closed, absorbing the sunlight. It made her look ethereal, like an angel. Erik walked to her, and kissed her forehead "My love, I need you to wake and speak with me of things that I must know before we leave." Christine took a deep breath, and stretched "Yes, my love. What is it you need to know? Why do you look as if someone has hurt you?" Erik shook his head, and sat by his wife, pulling her to his arms "It is not someone that has hurt me, but I feel that I have hurt you in my ignorance. I spoke with Darius, and the seeds that I had been using had the opposite effect of what was wanted. The ones I was given were to increase stamina and the potency of my seed, not reduce it. Darius is getting the correct ones right now, though it will not matter if you are already with my child. I need to ask you something about your woman's time." Christine lowered her gaze and turned bright red "I know this may be embarrassing to you, but I have to know. When is your next course due? Darius is getting some Lady's Mantle as well, so that we may be able to put your time off until we return." Christine thought for a moment "Erik, my time is yet two to three weeks away. They have not been regular as most women have, so there are times when they are further apart than others. If I take the Lady's Mantle, will it hurt a child within me if there is one?" Erik stopped short "That I do not know, we must do some reading, come." Erik took her hand, and whisked them to the library.

Erik found the book he was looking for, and showed Christine the seeds that he had been taking, and the ones that he had wanted "There is a difference in what they look like and do, Darius said that one of the shopkeeper's children was running the shop that day, and that they are ignorant to herbs and their uses, much to the disappointment of the father." Erik turned a few more pages "This is the Lady's Mantle. It has been used for many years to help women with their courses. It can help stay off the times in higher concentrations, and I do not see anything about it harming a child already in the womb. I think you will be alright. If you wish, you can hold off until we know of your condition for sure." Christine shook her head "I trust you Erik. I trust Darius as well. I will take the tea." Erik felt an immediate rush of relief at Christine's words, and took both of her hands in his "You do so many things that I never thought possible, and are so much stronger than I am while in the face of these unknown things. I should be kneeling at your feet for your surety and strength, as I am barely able to keep my mind and emotions together." Erik knelt, and pressed Christine's hands to his forehead "You can't possibly be of this earth, you are truly a divine creature. How I could make you mine, I will never know. Perhaps the Gods smiled on me, just this once to allow you to become my wife. I will forever be in your debt for wanting to send eternity with this." Christine knelt so she could be closer to Erik's level, even though he was still taller than her when they were both on their knees "Erik, I chose you from my own free will. Divine guidance had something to do with it, because I think there is divine guidance in all choices. I am yours because I wanted to be. You let me come back after my horrid actions, after I almost had you killed. You took me in, and continued to show me that you loved me. How you did that, I will never know. You were so angry that night down in the lair. It scared me, but your anger is what showed me how you had been treated your whole life, and it pained my heart to know that you had never seen the love of family, or known a moment of pure joy that wasn't overshadowed by terror or fear. I knew then I had to try and show you that there was more than what you had experienced. My heart broke when you sent us away, and it broke even more when I heard the mirrors being smashed. I knew when I heard the glass falling that I needed to follow you, to find you and make sure you were safe. That one action of coming ack to you is what has given me more in return than I ever thought possible. You are afraid of the unknown, as anyone would be. I am here to ease that fear. I love you Erik."

Erik had his head bowed, and was near weeping at the words of his bride. His heart lurched at the truth of what she spoke, and knew that he would never truly be able to be without her. Even if she was with child, he couldn't leave her behind at the estate while he went to Calais, that would truly break him _"We may have to take the journey a little slower than Anthony would like, I won't put the strain on her of a quick travel. Perhaps I can get to know Anthony a little too, seeing as he is going to marry Meg, and our lives will be merged through more than one person with the DuPage family. I must speak with Anthony of what I want to do, so he can send word to his… our… father to explain the delay."_

Erik ran back to the back of the house, where Anthony was beginning to have the trunks packed for the trip. Anthony heard Erik approach "My brother! It is a glorious day is it not? We are leaving in the morning, I am engaged to your sister, and we shall soon confirm all of our hopes of you being the missing DuPage that we have all desperately hoped to find!" Erik was stunned for a moment at the greeting, then quickly found his words "This journey may take longer than anticipated. There is a possibility that Christine is with child, and I will not have her strained by long travel hours. If it comes that she is not pregnant, then we can pick up the pace. Until then, I am going to decide how far and how fast we go." Anthony stopped what he was doing, and turned to Erik "You are adding to the DuPage line? Even if it is only a possibility now, I am to be an uncle again! Father will be overjoyed if we find out that she is with child on the way to him!" Anthony embraced Erik, and nearly picked the taller man up "You will know joy, my dear brother. Your life until now has had little joy in it, but you will soon know true joy in the arms of your family!"


	37. Panic

**A/N – It's been a bit, but I'm hoping on getting somewhere by the weekend. I have now written this chapter twice. We are in the last quarter of the school year where I work, and things have gone from slow to chaos! I love the reviews – Black Shadowed Starling and Child of Dreams, You guys are wonderful! Red roses for everyone! Anyways – I still don't own anything except for my own thoughts, here's the recap!**

 _Anthony stopped what he was doing, and turned to Erik "You are adding to the DuPage line? Even if it is only a possibility now, I am to be an uncle again! Father will be overjoyed if we find out that she is with child on the way to him!" Anthony embraced Erik, and nearly picked the taller man up "You will know joy, my dear brother. Your life until now has had little joy in it, but you will soon know true joy in the arms of your family!"_

Erik woke the next morning with a gasp and tightness in his chest _"No, I haven't had one of these since I came back from Persia. I will NOT be victim to this again! NO!"_ Panic attacks were not something new, but there were something from the past that Erik felt helpless against. "Christine" He wheezed "Christine, help me!" Erik shook his wife, who woke with a start when she saw his condition "Erik, what is wrong? Why can you not breathe? Erik!" Erik shook his head, unable to speak, and motioned for Christine to come closer. When she did, Erik moved her arms around him. Christine felt his pulse racing, and began to hum a lullaby that she remembered as a child. She curled her head to his chest, making sure her arms were around her angel "Erik, we are together and nothing will change that. We will meet your family as one. We will make it, my love." Erik worked to pace his breathing with hers, and soon found himself coming down from his attack "C-Christine, I have not had one of those since Persia. It was a panic attack. I may not be good traveling company today." Christine shook her head "I will travel with you in the same carriage regardless of how ill-tempered you may be, dearest husband. We will overcome this together." Erik was in awe of her confidence, and of her determination to make this journey work for their benefit. He knew most of the trepidation was in regards to meeting a family that he had no knowledge of, and had thought for his whole life wanted nothing to do with him. The gypsy group that had taken him made sure that he was aware of it, going as far to tell him that his family had sold him because of his face. He now knew that this was not true, and that his family mourned for him when he was taken " _Nearly 30 years of hate is so hard to unwind. Will they see me for the monster that I became in mind and body? Will they see me as their own blood and flesh, fully forgiven for anything that happened before now? How do I even begin to speak to them of my childhood, my time in Persia, what I did to the opera?"_ Christine shook her head, as she could see the wheels turning in Erik's mind "My love, we do leave today, maybe a good soak will help ease your mind? I know just the things to add to it for you." Christine rose from the bed, and started for the bathroom.

As soon as she turned the water on to run in the tub, Christine ran to the stool, retching _"This is the first thing Madame said to watch for. If it continues, then my suspicions are confirmed. Maybe this is just the once. There has been so much stress lately."_ Christine quickly cleaned herself up, and dumped the lavender buds into the bath, hoping the peaceful smell would power through the small chamber, and hide what she had just brought up. _"If Erik heard me retching, he will cancel everything, and make me lie abed for 9 months! I can't bring myself to do that. I have to make sure he doesn't find out, just yet."_

Erik had heard the commotion, and was running to the bathroom when he smelled the lavender that Christine was adding to the bath _"Is she sick, no, this is the morning illness that comes with pregnancy! NO! Not now! Perhaps the happenings of the last few days have been too much? That must be it. It's too early to have symptoms already, isn't it?"_ Erik made no mention as he walked into the bath, and took in a deep breath, feeling himself relax as the lavender filled his chest "This is divine. You truly are an angel, my heart. Now, join me in this relaxing bit before we travel?" Christine was almost afraid to say yes, fearing that he would be able to tell right away that something was wrong. She slipped her robe off to reveal only the night shift that she wore, and blushed when she saw Erik's heated gaze. "Only in you get in first, and stretch out to work on relaxing more." Erik nodded, stripped and plunged himself into the heated water, taking another deep breath as he stretched his frame to nearly prone in the bath "Your wish has become my command, my song. Here, now you may join me in comfort." Christine blushed again, and slipped her shift off so she could join Erik in the bath. Quicker than she could see, Erik had shifted so that Christine could recline her back against his chest, and have her head next to his. Erik kissed up her neck, and nipped at her ear "You are absolutely magnificent. There is nothing on this Earth that can compare to you. Even the angels pale in comparison to your perfection." Christine let a small smile come to her face "Erik, that is sacrelige!" Erik chuckled deep in his throat, and that sent a rush to Christine's sex "Then may I burn in hell for the perfection that I will witness my entire life." Erik felt his way down to Christine's thighs, and then shifted so his hands could find her warmth that he was craving. He could get lost in her body, to where they would die from hunger and thirst because they would not leave the bed. Erik found that to be the best way to think of his demise happening, in the arms and in the embrace of his love. Erik quickly spun Christine around to face him, and flexed his hips so that Christine knew what she did for him. "I seem to have an issue that needs to be resolved, and only you can fix it, my minx." Christine ground herself against Erik's length, causing both of them to shudder and exhale in pleasure, before working to devour each other's mouth "I think I have just the resolution you require, maestro" Erik hardened even more at this word, having been nearly a year since he was addressed as such. Erik moved the knees of his wife to each hip, and thrust himself within her all at once, groaning as he pulled her close. "Christine, you can undo me with just a word, a touch. You are the be all and end all of my existence. Let me love you." Christine nodded her head, feeling the fullness of Erik's manhood within her. With the small nod, Erik began to move slowly and deeply into his wife. He took a nipple between his teeth, and pulled just enough to make Christine cry out "Erik! Please! More!" Erik picked up the pace of his thrusts, and Christine quickly fell over the precipice of her release, seeing stars as she worked to find her breath. Erik felt the pulsing around him, and followed soon after with a groan and calling the name of his wife.

After the lovers had bathed, dried and dressed, Erik decided he needed to know why he heard Christine be sick "It was nothing, Erik. Just too much excitement and nerves. I am sure I will be fine and there won't be another episode. Come, we must eat before we leave." Christine was cringing inside _"I was so sensitive, and the sickness this morning adds to it. I will have to tell him sooner or later, maybe we can make it to Calais first, and then I can let him and his family know."_ Christine said a quick prayer that her plan would work.

Anthony met the couple in the kitchen with pastries and hot tea "I got breakfast already. I didn't want to wake the staff or Nadir and Madame so early. They were up quite late." Erik shook his head, and took his head in his hands "I do not want nor do I need to know about my father's nocturnal activities, and I'm sure Christine does not want to know about Madame's. Now that you have scarred us both for the day, can we be on our way?" Erik picked up a croissant, took a bite and gulped some of the tea "I have eaten, let us take the rest of this with us, so that we may snack after we wake up." Anthony laughed at Erik's actions "Surely, you would want your wife to eat before we are on the way? We have two carriages by the way, so that you and Christine can have some time to yourselves when needed. We have stops on the way, but those will only be during the nights. The baggage left already, and should be there before us, and already unpacked and in our rooms when we arrive." Anthony offered Christine an éclair, frosted with chocolate "This is for you, my dear sister. I heard that you are a fan of chocolate, even if your husband is not." Anthony threw a glance to Erik "And I hear he can be quite strict about diet." Erik turned around and was nearly toe to toe with Anthony "Chocolate will clog her vocal cords, as will dairy and any rich foods! She was permitted them, just not prior to performance or lessons!" Anthony was nearly doubled over with laughter at this point, and Erik knew he'd been had. "Erik" Anthony choked out around his laughter "You are truly our father's son! Your mannerisms are so similar! Mother would have enjoyed taking you like this many times a day! Now come! We must depart!" Christine giggled at her husband, before going on her toes for a kiss "Erik, it was a little funny. You do have to admit that your wit is going to be worked at while we are away." Erik nodded, and gave himself to a quick kiss "MY wit is fine, it is my sanity that may be in danger. He reminds me so much of Nadir, and I thought one of the old goat was bad enough." Erik took his wife's hand and the pastries, and walked to the waiting carriages.


	38. Quick -

**Hey all - I have been getting kicked at work! I am still here, and have several chapters that I am going to be putting up over the next few days. I have them written, just not typed. XOXO and much love to you all!**


	39. Travel, Day one

**A/N – Read my note! I am still here, just much more busy than I thought I would be. This is our last week of school, so I can slow down after Thursday! Much love to you all!**

 _Christine giggled at her husband, before going on her toes for a kiss "Erik, it was a little funny. You do have to admit that your wit is going to be worked at while we are away." Erik nodded, and gave himself to a quick kiss "MY wit is fine, it is my sanity that may be in danger. He reminds me so much of Nadir, and I thought one of the old goat was bad enough." Erik took his wife's hand and the pastries, and walked to the waiting carriages._

The journey began with the trio in one carriage, and the second being left empty for the time. Anthony planned to retire to the second carriage as night came closer, to give Erik and Christine some time to themselves. He had the hotels holding rooms for them already so they wouldn't have to find an inn or hovel to stay in for the nights of the journey. Anthony also congratulated himself on making sure there were plenty of provisions for the journey, wine, food and water so that they would make the best time possible. Christine had nodded off, and Anthony decided it was time to flex some verbal muscle again, hoping that he wasn't going to be taken as vulgar in the company of a sleeping woman "So Erik, chocolate and dairy have adverse effects on the vocal cords, is there anything else that Christine wasn't allowed to eat so that her voice was pure? Is there anything you didn't allow her to do, or not allow yourself?" Anthony had a look on his face that Erik would have taken as a taunt not that long ago "No, Anthony. She would have lemon water for clarity, and at the time I was her maestro, I took care of myself in those kind of measures. You should really think outside of the gutter, or is time apart from Meg creating a vulgar uprising?" Erik smirked, and sat back against the cushioned seat. Anthony looked shocked for a moment, and Erik made a "come hither" motion with his hand, to egg his brother on. Anthony laughed "Erik, if Meg was creating a vulgar uprising, she would be with me, and it would be a race to Calais to see who was more… virile… man. Although, you may have me beat on that one already. How long until you know?" Erik nearly spit his drink, and swallowed roughly, having to keep a lid on the comeback that he had in mind for Anthony. "Christine will not be counting herself as having missed a course for another three weeks. I think she has started to have some symptoms, but she is dismissing them as stress." Erik sighed "If she is, truly is, then it is the most victorious and yet the most damning thing that I have ever done." I know that my current condition isn't going to be passed on, but I still am concerned for the future."

Anthony reached across to Erik, and took both of Erik's hands in his "Brother, and I call you that because I know that you are my brother, you have a large family that will be there to care for you and your wife, your children, born and unborn. You will need for nothing, and your children will want for nothing. Your Nadir and Madame are your family too, and I know that they will make sure of the same. You have nothing to fear. Your wife is young and strong. There is a reason why women give us our children young. It is because their bodies are able to take the pleasure and pain of a new life. Christine will not leave you on the childbed, and she will not leave her child without a mother." Erik didn't realize his expression had drawn, and cold feel his features relax "Anthony, I thank you for this encouragement. I will take it with me."

Christine began to stir and wake up from her nap "Erik, can we stop for a minute? I need to attend to nature, and I'm sure the men and yourselves could use the break to stretch." Anthony tapped the top of the carriage, and smiled at Erik as they came to a stop "Care for a race, brother? Loser buys the scotch at the hotel bar!" Erik laughed "Very well, brother. You have deep pockets." The men walked to the front of the carriage, looking for a spot they could determine as the halfway mark, before returning to the carriage and having Christine proclaim a winner. Anthony took a breath, and began to limber up "Now my dear sister, you can't call Erik the winner just because he is your husband, you have to give me a chance too!" Erik laughed again, and Christine thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard "Anthony" Erik chided as he worked himself loose enough to run "I have spent the last 10 years ruling an opera house. I would swing from ropes, dart in and out of hidden corridors, and make my approaches and leavings in complete silence. My wife knows who the true winner will be."

Christine had found a place where she could tend to her needs in peace, away from the member measuring that was beginning to take place. As she worked her layers down and away, Christine saw something bright and red come away with her clothing. She saw the blood in her bloomers, and for a moment panicked, thinking that she was losing her pregnancy that she wasn't even sure about in the first place. Her cycles were never normal or regular, so she quickly dismissed things as the beginning of her courses. Once Christine finished, she made a mental note to find her personal bag that Erik insisted she packed herself, because he felt improper packing the feminine needs of his wife. They both knew of the taboos of a woman's courses, and while Erik and Christine both knew it was a part of biology that indicated that her body functioned, they both still had some embarrassment at the function itself.

Christine made no mention of her discovery as she came back to the carriage, and pulled a scarf from her jacket "Gentlemen, if you are ready, please take the starting mark." Christine stood between them, with the scarf above her head "And good luck to you both. The best man will win." Christine lowered he scarf, and turned as the men ran past her, both wanting to be the one that won, so they could enjoy the scotch at the expense of the other. What Erik didn't know is that the stop for the night was actually owned by the DuPage family, and that the liquor, wine and food would flow freely regardless. Erik was several paces ahead of Anthony when they reached the halfway point, and called to Anthony "Do I need to slow down for my youngest brother? Are you unable to keep up?" Anthony turned as Erik passed him "No need to slow down, I will just stay even with you." Erik reached Christine first, his longer legs, quicker stride and experience running from so many things giving him the victory with ease "Brother, it seems that you will be paying for the drinks tonight. I did enjoy that, but we must go so that we can keep up the pace we have set."

Anthony let out a laugh "It seems that libations will flow freely. Come now, we must go."

As the afternoon wore on, Erik and Anthony both dozed off, leaving Christine alone with her thoughts. She thought about the small bleeding that she noticed earlier, but also thought about how no more seemed to come _"Perhaps it was a false alarm? Or maybe Erik has been too vigorous as of late?"_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts, knowing that she couldn't get herself worked up now while they had just started to travel to the DuPage home. She looked over at Erik and stroked his hair, feeling calmer about the situation just from touching him. Erik hummed, and opened his eyes to look at his wife "We are almost to our destination for the night. Do you need anything, my heart?" Christine smiled and lowered her gaze "No, love. I am looking forward to stopping for the night."

Anthony woke a couple minutes later "Well my lovebirds, we are here. This inn is where we will stay for the night. We have two more days of travel before we reach the estate, and everything is on the house tonight!" Anthony quickly bounded from the stopped carriage, and rushed inside to tell the men that ran the establishment that the long lost DuPage brother was here, and was on his way home.


End file.
